Chamas do Dragão
by Melzinha
Summary: Dentro de cada coração existe uma chama mágica que equilibra o universo. Mas dentro de um, em especial, está a chave para todo o poder. Acompanhem Syaoran, Sakura e toda turma numa incrível aventura romântica. Tempo: 8 anos após o fim do mangá.
1. Chapter 1

Chamas do Dragão

Por Mel

Capítulo I

_Meu coração ainda se lembra._

O dia amanheceu nublado, resultado da forte chuva que assolara Tomoeda durante a semana. Poucos pássaros cantavam a canção do amanhecer. O sol escondido criava um clima pesado e triste para os cansados estudantes que voltaram há pouco de suas merecidas férias. As aulas da Faculdade Federal de Tomoeda haviam recomeçado com força total obrigando-os a correr atrás do tempo 'perdido'.

O despertador começou a tocar como louco na pequena cômoda de madeira. O barulho era ensurdecedor, mas parecia não ter tanto efeito para a bela jovem adormecida entre os lençóis e almoçadas coloridos.

Tomoyo: "Vamos, Sakura. Levante-se! Vai chegar atrasada, hoje tem prova de história da arte."

A moça tentava desesperadamente acordar a prima, mas parecia inútil. Se houvesse uma frase para descrever o sono da mestra das cartas, seria:

'_Pesado como um elefante!'_

Kero (Voando perto da cama): "Ihh! Esquece! Essa daí não tem salvação, não."- (fazendo uma careta engraçada).-"Certas coisas nunca mudam, minha cara!".

Tomoyo: "Sabe...Eu ainda me impressiono com a capacidade que Sakura tem de dormir. Como pode!? Se bem que..." (Fez uma pausa)- "Ela fica encantadora dormindo.".

O ursinho balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

Há um ano e meio, Sakura cursava publicidade na Faculdade Federal de Tomoeda, uma das mais concorridas e conceituadas na área de humanas. Tomoyo passara uma temporada na França concluindo seus estudos sobre Música Clássica, mas retornara ao saber do falecimento do Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto. O pai de sua prima perdera a vida em um desmoronamento numa escavação no Egito. Sakura ficara sem comer por três dias.

Apenas chorava descontroladamente.

Touya, já estava terminando o curso de medicina em Tóquio quando isso ocorreu. Ele bem que tentou arrastar Sakura consigo, mas a garota não quis. Optou por viver na irmandade da faculdade, acompanhada por Kero e Yue, que fora separado de Yukito após um ritual mágico. A morena logo transferiu sua matrícula para ficar perto da mestra das cartas, e apóia-la, afinal, Sakura era sua queria prima, e jamais a deixaria desamparada.

Dinheiro, não era problema. Após a morte fatídica de Fujitaka, a fumaça que rodeava o rancor do Sr. Amamya desapareceu. Sakura foi reconhecida como uma das herdeiras legítimas da fortuna Amamya, passando a se chamar Sakura Amamya Kinomoto e recebia o mesmo carinho que ele dava à Nadeshico. A semelhança entre as duas era incrível. Mas não podia negar que a bisneta herdara um brilho especial. A beleza de Sakura era fora do comum.

Aos finais de semana ela aproveitava para dar lindos passeios ao lado da prima e do bisavô, que apesar da idade avançada, se demonstrava forte e altruísta.

Kero (Cruzando os bracinhos):"Tem vinte anos nas costas e continua parecendo um bebê.

Tomoyo voltou a chacoalhar a sonolenta criatura.

Sakura: (Resmungando) "Ai ai ai!Será que não posso dormir mais cinco minutinhos?".

Os olhos verdes completamente cansados. Revirou-se na cama puxando o edredom sobre a cabeça, mas logo sentiu seu corpo tremer novamente.

Tomoyo: "Vamos, ande Sakura. Esse homem já encrenca com você por natureza.".

A jovem retirou a coberta do rosto, mostrando a língua. Parecia uma criança mimada que não queria parar a brincadeira para tomar banho.

Com muito custo se colocou de pé.

Sakura (Bamba de sono):"Você tem razão."

Kero:"Vamos logo! Hoje é dia de treinar sua magia ainda.".

Sakura: "Todos os dias é dia de treinar minha magia, Kero" (Comentou entre um bocejo).- "Mas vocês me convenceram...Já estou indo".

Se naquele momento houvesse uma tartaruga competindo com a mestra das cartas uma corrida até o banheiro, o animal venceria com vantagem de horas.

Kero (Desconsolado):"Eu disse que não tinha salvação!".

Tomoyo:"Não mesmo...(Balançou a cabeça) Continua a mesma Sakura de sempre.".

A morena sorriu arrumando o material da prima que estava todo espalhado pela mesa. Haviam certas coisas que nunca mudariam, não importava o tempo que levasse.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sakura (Apressada):"Eu sabia, eu sabia!É a famosa lei de Murphy!".

A jovem de longos cabelos mel descia a escada do prédio de história com muita pressa.

Sakura: "Ele trocou de sala. A prova será no segundo andar...E eu que subi sete lances de escada."

Eram quase cinco minutos descendo até chegar no segundo andar. Provavelmente perderia a prova e sua ficha ficaria marcada com uma suspensão. Se ao menos tivesse levantado na hora certa...

Sakura (Pensando):'Droga de despertador! Nunca toca na hora certa! Tomoyo poderia ter me chamado mais cedo, viu!'.

Olhou para os lados e o último sinal para o início da aula tocou.

Sakura:"Ai meu Deus! Agora não tem mais jeito...".

Saiu como um foguete. Correu tanto, mas tanto que as pessoas em volta mal podiam reconhecer quem era. Tropeçou em uns cinco indivíduos, antes de deixar a bolsa cair no chão. Suas canetas espalharam-se por todos os lados.

Sakura: "Essa não!"- (Ajoelhou-se recolhendo o material) –"O que mais falta acontecer?".

Naomi (Debochada): "Falando sozinha, Kinomoto?".

Sakura "Eu e minha boca grande"-(Contando mentalmente até dez): "Olá, Kimura. Atrasada também?".

A ruiva estreitou os olhos sobre a mestra das cartas.

Naomi: "Eu nunca me atraso...São os outros que chegam adiantados, querida!".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos) : "Sei..." (Riu um pouco) "Como sempre, o universo gira em torno de você, não é?".

Como a ruiva detestava aquela menina. Se tivesse poderes mágicos certamente a pulverizaria. Popular e rica, Naomi Kimura sempre fora os centros das atenções. Era a líder de torcida mais cobiçada da faculdade, uma das poucas celebridades que estudavam em Tomoeda e dona de uma beleza singular. Com seus cabelos avermelhados até a altura dos ombros, modernos, repicados, volumosos e brilhantes. Olhos negros e tocantes como a imensidão de um universo sem luz. Altura chamativa, beirava os 1,75m. Um corpo esguio como de uma modelo de passarela, a mimada filha do magnata Kimura perdera o posto assim que Sakura colocara o pé na faculdade. A bisneta de Amamyia chegava a ser assustadora, de tão linda. As pessoas não conseguiam tirar os olhos dela. Havia algo nos olhos esmeraldas que simplesmente enfeitiçava o mundo. Sentia tanta inveja daquela garota que seu corpo tremia só de olha-la.

Naomi (Tentando humilha-la): "Vejo que continua a mesma lesada de sempre". (O ódio refletido nos olhos) "Eu não acho que o universo gira em torno de mim, eu tenho certeza de que ele gira" (Riu) "Além do mais, as aulas foram canceladas. Parece que houve um assassinato nas proximidades e a policia está investigando o caso. Alguns professores são suspeitos".

Sakura (Arregalando um pouco os olhos): "Assassinato?".

Naomi (Desdenhando): "Que tipo de publicitária você é que não liga a televisão para ver as notícias?".

Sakura (Lembrando-se do treinamento): "Andei um pouco ocupada esses dias".

Naomi: "Ocupada com o que? Ah! Já sei...Com aquele monte de velhos que você cuida... Por isso que ninguém se interessa por você! Não passa de uma pobre órfã, adotada por um bisavô com dó".

Sakura (Nervosa): "Pelo menos os meus pais morreram para eu ser órfã. Não são iguais aos seus que mesmo vivos nem atenção te dão".(Riu) : "Você é carente, por isso que precisa ser o centro das atenções.".

Pronto! A confusão estava armada. Naomi partiu para cima da menina que desviava dos golpes com precisão, assustando a ruiva. Se não fossem pelos alunos que há tempos prestavam atenção na conversa das duas, chegarem e interromperem, certamente parariam na reitoria repletas de hematomas. Sakura decidiu que o melhor era voltar para o quarto, não valeria a pena brigar com alguém tão prepotente quanto Naomi. Mas a insatisfeita líder de torcida continuou com o ataque verbal. A mestra das cartas suspirou, evitando assim continuar com aquela palhaçada.

Sakura (Pensando): 'Continua me irritando e eu mando a carta trovão fritar você'.

Riu sozinha, pensando na maldade que acabara de matutar. Um sorriso tão encantador que fez Naomi se irritar mais ainda e xingá-la mais alto. Não iria ser tão ruim dar ordens às suas cartas para pulverizar a ruiva da face da terra. Ignorando completamente a situação, lembrou-se do que ouvira sobre o assassinato. Será que tinha algum maníaco escondido na faculdade? Precisava conversar com seus guardiões o mais rápido possível. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa importante estava para acontecer.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

Kero estava dormindo confortavelmente em sua cama gaveta, rodeado de rosquinhas. Hora ou outra soltava um comentário como: 'Eu adoro pudim de limão'. Sakura entrou vagarosamente, com medo de acordar o guardião. Precisava conversar com ele, mas poderia esperar um pouco. Yue também ficava muito cansado durante o dia, quando a lua se punha. O melhor seria aguardar.

Encostou-se na porta deixando a gravidade agir sobre seus joelhos e escorregou até tocar o chão. Estava tão cansada, por noites não dormia direito. Olhou certo urso antigo em sua cabeceira. Andava tão ocupada que mal lembrara da existência do objeto. Foi assim que preferiu. Ocupar seu tempo e não sofrer nunca mais pela ausência de...

Li Syaoran.

Sakura:"Tudo seria diferente se ele estivesse aqui."- (Falou pra si mesmo lembrando-se das palavras duras de Naomi sobre o fato de 'não ter um namorado'). –"Mas não está..."

Já tinha superado isso. Não iria ter uma recaída. Não agora, depois de tanto tempo! Prometera para si mesmo não derramar nenhuma lágrima mais pela ausência dele. Há oito anos que não se falavam. Nenhuma carta ou telefonema. Nada! Se ele se importasse de verdade teria dado um jeito de se comunicarem. Mas sabia que ele não se importava, e por isso sentia-se uma estúpida cada vez que seu coração acelerava ao lembrar dele. Lera inúmeras reportagens sobre o clã Li, e o crescimento elevadíssimo após o herdeiro tomar o controle. De vez em quando com lágrimas nos olhos, via em alguma coluna de fofocas reportagens sobre as inúmeras mulheres que ele tinha.

Tola.

Como era tola! Esperara por ele todo esse tempo, e para que?Para acabar sozinha...Era isso!Acabaria sozinha...Nunca cama de hospital...Droga de melancolia! Por que sentia-se tão conectada a ele?Havia algo errado e de certa forma estranho nisso tudo. Levou a mão ao coração tendo uma triste certeza: sempre o esperaria. Não soube até hoje o porquê não dera chance de outro rapaz se aproximar. Não fora por falta de convite...talvez um pouco de falta de coragem, mas sentia-se traindo seus próprios sentimentos se fizesse isso.

Sakura (Chutou a almofada):"Droga! Por que estou pensando nisso agora?".

Tomoyo (Ouvindo o barulho): "Sakura? É você que está aí?"-

Era a voz da prima abafada no chuveiro. Nem percebera o barulho da água caindo...

Sakura (Estranhando):"Ué! Não foi pra aula?"-

Tomoyo (Ainda gritando de dentro do box):"Não tive a primeira aula. Disseram que o professor estava sendo investigado por causa de um assassinato.".

Sakura (Sentando-se no vaso sanitário, fechado):"A mesma coisa com o meu, devem estar investigando todos os professores.".

Tomoyo:"É pode ser! Acho que a vitima foi um aluno"(Comentou toda ensaboada, procurando a tolha para livrar os olhos da ardência.)"Mas, mudando de assunto...(Observando a menina) Parece meio desanimada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Sakura: (Encostando a cabeça no azulejo)"Discuti com a Naomi de novo".

Tomoyo (Abrindo os olhos vermelhos): "Discutiu?! De novo? Mas aquela mulherzinha não tem jeito! Como ela gosta de implicar com você...É muita inveja".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos): "Nem me fale...Vive me chamando de órfã e sozinha...(Balançando a cabeça) Ah! Melhor esquecê-la. Não quero perder meu tempo com quem não vale a pena".

Tomoyo (Mudando o assunto): "Você não assistiu o documentário que passou na televisão, ontem?".

Sakura: "Olha, estava tão cansada que nem liguei a televisão".

Tomoyo: "Algumas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo em Tomoeda. Parece que acharam corpos destruídos, como se fossem atacados por grandes animais".

Sakura (Sentindo um arrepio) : "Animais?" (Olhou pela janela) : "Mas isso não faz sentido, não temos esses tipos de animais de grande porte aqui no Japão".

Tomoyo: "Você acha que podem ser cartas?".

Sakura: "Não podem ser cartas" (Estava segura disso) "Porque as cartas mágicas não matam sem a ordem do mestre, e provavelmente eu teria sentido a presença se fosse usado magia, mas...(Colocou o dedo no queixo): "Há um mês atrás eu senti um abalo muito grande no campo mágico que envolve o Japão, como se alguém com muito poder estivesse aqui, mas..." (Fez uma pausa) "Não parecia ser agressivo, de certa forma, era familiar.".

Tomoyo (Enxugando-se): "Não consegue rastreá-lo?".

Sakura (Negando com a cabeça): "Seja lá o que, ou quem for, não deve estar mais aqui porque não posso sentir sua presença.".

Tomoyo: "Bom, há muitas pessoas com magia no mundo. Lembro-me que quando Li estava aqui ele comentou que na China as auras mágicas são muito comuns".

Sakura (Entristecendo-se): "Não quero falar nele".

Agora que Tomoyo tinha mencionado, a presença que sentira era muito parecida com a dele, só que mil vezes mais forte. Seria possível?! Não, sabia que não era possível.

Tomoyo (Percebendo a besteira que fizera): "Me desculpe...".

Sakura: "Não faz mal" (Mentindo descaradamente) "Já faz tanto tempo".

Tomoyo (Tentando concertar a gafe): "Já que não vamos ter aula, poderíamos visitar o bisavô, o que acha? Ai... Como você mais tarde treinará com o Kero e o Yue, terei tempo de filmar tudo e acrescentar na minha coleção de dvds.".

Sakura (Abrindo um lindo sorriso): "Ainda não sei como o bisavô não descobriu sobre nossos treinamentos na mansão..." (Riu) "Mas é uma ótima idéia. Poderemos tomar alguma coisa todos juntos" (Levantou-se empolgada) "Vou pegar minhas coisas".

Tomoyo (Mais aliviada): "Me troco em um minuto".

UUUUUUUUUUU

O entardecer em Tomoeda era deslumbrante. Poderia ficar horas sentado no parque, apenas observando o céu.

Syaoran (Fechando os olhos): "Faz tanto tempo".

Quem visse aquela imagem, certamente pensaria que era algo irreal, afinal não eram todos os dias que um anjo se sentava nos bancos de madeira de um parque japonês. Syaoran Li se tornara um homem deslumbrante. Eram os mesmo olhos âmbares e a expressão séria que tanto o caracterizava. Sua altura de guerreiro, próxima aos 1,90m o deixava quase intocável. Seus ombros largos e músculos definidos faziam contrates com o rosto perfeito e o queixo quadrado...além do inconfundível cabelo rebelde tom castanho, que balançava ao sopro do vento.

Vestido com um terno amassado pelas inúmeras horas de vôo o rapaz jamais pensou que Tóquio fosse tão distante de Tomoeda. Quase cinco horas sentado. Olhando para o mar, o guerreiro concentrou-se nas auras que envolviam a cidade, tentando procurar uma em particular.

Syaoran (Repreendendo a si mesmo) "Não posso".

A jovem de olhos verdes não era mulher para ele. Era uma menina tola! Havia tirado-lhe as cartas Clow, e por causa dela fora submetido aos piores castigos e humilhações...Virara boneco de pano nas mãos dos anciões do clã.

Sofrera!

E como sofrera!

Fora confinado nas montanhas, por cinco longos anos. Longe de qualquer tipo de sentimentos. Longe de sua mãe, suas irmãs e sua prima. Aprendera a confiar apenas em si mesmo e em ninguém mais. Quando voltara, com apenas dezoito anos, assumira as responsabilidades das empresas, levando as corporações a um nível mundial de desenvolvimento. Tivera inúmeros casos. As mulheres ficavam enlouquecidas por sua presença, ma, por menos que quisesse admitir...Os brilhantes olhos esmeraldas nunca saíram de sua cabeça e nem de seu coração. Não houvera um dia se quer que o guerreiro não pensava nela. Em como estaria...Se ainda lembrava dele.

Syaoran (Sorrindo): "Deve estar linda".

Mas não podia! Não queria se entregar novamente a esse sentimento tolo chamado amor. Nunca mais. Isso só o fizera sofrer. Amar Sakura o fez um guerreiro com piedade. E um homem com piedade jamais seria completo em batalha. Então... Por quê voltara? Porque dissera aos anciões que sentira um abalo muito grande no equilíbrio do mundo? Ele poderia ter deixado quieto. Sua magia já era mais do que o suficiente para proteger seu clã. Mas não! No fundo queria apenas vê-la novamente. Jamais seria capaz de deixá-la enfrentar uma batalha sozinha.

Sentia algo ruim dentro do peito. Assistira o jornal,e o assassinato dos alunos de sua nova faculdade fora surreal. Poderia ser novos tipos de cartas, ou mesmo ataques de outros planetas? Não sabia dizer, mas iria descobrir. Com certeza. Fitou o céu novamente. Queria que tudo desaparecesse. Desejou jamais ter conhecido Sakura Kinomoto.

Desejou ser um rapaz comum.

UUUUUUUUUU

Kero: "Vamos, Sakura! Concentre-se!"- (O leão ordenava à garota que agilmente escapou de mais um ataque da carta fogo).- "Nessa velocidade, acabará sendo atingida!".

Sakura:"Não vou ser atingida!".

Ela rebateu, usando a magia do escudo.

Todos os dias a tarde, Sakura ia até o salão da mansão Amamya onde treinava com Kero e Yue. Tomoyo só perdia os treinos se houvesse algum ensaio para o coral, caso contrário, filmava todos com empolgação. Cada semana, ela fazia a prima vestir algo diferente. Havia uma coletânea de dvds.

Tomoyo:"Ai! Isso é tão emocionante!"

Os olhos violetas brilhavam em contentamento.

Perdendo o equilíbrio, Sakura caiu no chão e fechou os olhos, aguardando pelo ataque de sua carta. Porém esta parou imediatamente, ao ver a mestra estatelada ao solo. Estranhando o baque que envolvera a menina, Kero se aproximou preocupado.

Luta:"Está tudo bem?".

Sakura: "Está sim, é que..."- (Respirou fundo) – "Nada não, apenas me distraí"- Mentiu ocultando os pensamentos longínquos fixados em certo chinês. Sentia uma presença em Tomoeda, e podia jurar que era dele. Mas como seus guardiões não sentiram nada, achou que fosse uma peça pregada por sua mente.

Kero: "Vamos parar por hoje". (Virando-se para a mestra) "E vê se come alguma coisa...".

A carta voltou para a forma humilde. Tomoyo desligou a câmera olhando tristemente para Sakura. Definitivamente havia algo estranho com a prima. Sakura sentou-se em posição de meditação. Precisava tirar ele da cabeça o mais rápido possível.

_Porque agora, depois de tanto tempo?_

UUUUUUUUUUU

Tudo estava no mais profundo breu, o vento gelado soprava a copa das árvores cantarolando uma marcha fúnebre. Parecia mau presságio. A faculdade estava assustadora, encoberta pelas trevas das grandes árvores do bosque central.

A sombra esguia enfiava-se entre os troncos, faminta, sedenta.

Avistou duas presas conversando distraidamente na frente do lago. Sua chance de se alimentar depois de três dias sem nada no estômago.A comida era escassa em seu mundo. O príncipe permitira que comessem a carne humana, mas que lhe levasse a alma aprisionada na concha negra que tudo vê, e mantivessem coração intacto.

Dizia à lei de seu mundo, que _quem comesse o coração de um humano seria banido do deserto, e viraria poeira cósmica._

A fome falara tão alto naquele momento. Não pensou duas vezes e como um tigre atacou as moças, que só tiveram tempo de gritar desesperadas com o horrendo ser que viram.

Monstro: "Mais duas almas para você, mestre."- Murmurou com a boca cheia de sangue.

A concha brilhou guardando o espírito das duas vítimas.

Monstro2:"Achei você!"- Um segundo mostro apareceu no local sentindo o cheiro de sangue.

Monstro: "Coma! Precisamos voltar para o abismo o mais rápido possível!".- Ordenou estendendo uma perna para outro.

Monstro2:"Não podemos demorar, Yau!"- Como era bom poder se alimentar livremente.

Yau: "Sei disso...Krok, mas eu estava com tanta fome!".

Krok: "O mestre anda apreensivo. Parece que algo está para acontecer!".

Yau: "Vamos, fale menos e coma mais! Ele ficará furioso com nossa demora!".

Krok: "Já prendemos o velho nesse mundo... Cumprimos nossa missão direito, dessa vez. Acho que ele não vai se importar!".

Yau: "Você escutou o príncipe falar sobre a chama do dragão?".

Krok (Bravo): "Problemas de estado não lhe dizem respeito".

Yau: "Queria muito saber...essa história de poder infinito".

Continua...

UUUU

Oláaaaaaa queridossss! Tudo bem? Espero que sim, não agüentei ficar muito tempo sem criar uma continuação para o nosso querido anime Card Captor Sakura. Espero que gostem, e aguardo comentários.

Sobre o Alma de Heróis, eles estará misturado nessa fiction. Assim, poderei concluí-lo, melhora-lo, criar vários porquês e entreter vocês.

Melzinha


	2. Chapter 2

Chamas do Dragão

Por Mel

Capítulo II

_Doce esperança que me anima_

A lua cheia e brilhante pairava sobre os céus envolvendo os seres vivos em sua cálida e romântica luz. A brisa suave do anoitecer soprava as folhas secas pelo Outono, criando uma dança enigmática e sedutora. Sakura estava sentada no telhado de sua irmandade. Aproveitou que todos estavam dormindo e invocou a carta alada para espairecer. Sentia-se tão pressionada, tão estranha...O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal?

Sua mente transbordava. Eram tantos sonhos diferentes que tivera, que agora não tinha mais vontade de dormir. Observava algumas estrelas pequenas desenhando o céu de Tomoeda, mas uma em especial sempre lhe chamava mais a atenção. Fujitaka dizia que Nadeshico vivia na estrela mais brilhante do céu, então todas as noites a pequena flor de cerejeira adormecia olhando a imagem simbólica de sua mãe. Sorriu de lado. Agora seu pai estava com ela. Eles mereciam ficar juntos. Se amavam de mais.

Não demorou muito para que o anjo da lua lhe fizesse companhia. Sempre preocupado, Yue sentia quando algo incomodava sua mestra. Muitas vezes, a via acordar durante a noite, invocar sua magia e sumir. Nunca dissera nada, ou impedira... Sabia que muitas vezes a menina só queria ficar mais perto da mãe, mas naquela noite em especial, queria apenas ajudar a sua dona.

Yue (Fitando o céu): "Sei que eu não deveria estar aqui, mas eu sei que algo a está incomodando.(A observou) O que lhe aflige, mestra?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Acho que você nunca vai perder essa mania de me chamar assim, não é? (O encarou com a expressão suave) "Nada de mais...Só não consigo dormir".

Yue: "Mas não é a primeira vez que vem para cá. Por isso que sempre acorda atrasada. Não consegue dormir direito".

Sakura (Soltando um forte suspiro): "Talvez tenha razão...". (Olhou para a colina) "Faz muito tempo que não consigo dormir direito. Eu ando tendo sonhos...".

Yue: "Sonhos?".

Sakura: "Sim...Sonhos estranhos...(Riu um pouco, balançando as pernas)

Yue: "Sabe...Alguns sonhos querem nos dizer alguma coisa.".

O olhar do guardião havia mudado.

Sakura: "Mas estes tenho certeza que não...Há pessoas nele que eu jamais voltarei a ver de novo...Por isso são apenas sonhos."

Yue: "Entendo...Eles estão relacionados com o descendente de Clow.".

A bela menina se surpreendeu com a afirmação categórica, arregalando os olhos instintivamente. Seria possível que seu anjo da lua sentisse o que ocorre nos sonhos? Ou ela era transparente de mais para demonstrar além da insônia, um coração partido? Não sabia ao certo, mas seu guardião acertara em cheio no alvo de seus sonhos. Mas como admitir?

Sakura:(Fechou os olhos): "Ele aparece nos meus sonhos". (Reabriu os olhos) "Por isso que digo que são apenas sonhos".

Yue: "Mestra...Posso não entender de muitas coisas em relação aos sentimentos humanos...Mas- ".

Sakura (Cortando): "Yue... Não quero falar sobre isso". (Olhou para o chão): "Passado é passado".

Yue (Surpreso): "Entendo...Desculpe-me (Mudou de assunto) Sabe alguma coisa sobre esse misterioso assassinato?".

Sakura (Coçou a cabeça): "Não tenho muita certeza, mas não parece ser obra humana...A não ser que seja um maníaco que mata usando garras de animais.".

Yue: "Assim como as cartas foram criadas usando-se poderes de outros mundos, há a possibilidade de haver seres que invadem esse".

Sakura (Confusa): "Acha mesmo? Mas se fosse...Não teríamos sentido a presença?".

O anjo da lua voou até ficar frente a frente com a mestra.

Yue: "Há níveis de magia tão grandes que possibilitam esconder a própria presença.".

Sakura (Arregalando os olhos): "E como podemos localizar esses seres?".

Yue: "Apenas quando usam sua magia".

Sakura (Sentindo o sono vir): "Seja o que for, não matou os estudantes com magia".

Yue: "Eu acho melhor investigarmos o lugar amanhã. É bom estarmos preparados...(A viu bocejar de novo) Vejo que está ficando cansada. Isso é bom. Vá dormir, mestra...Depois continuamos nossa conversa".

Sakura (Invocando a alada): "Meu nome é Sakura, se não se importa".

Desceu para o quarto, entrando pela janela de fininho. Tomoyo dormia profundamente juntamente com Kero. Não queria interromper os doces sonhos de seus amigos.

Sakura (Colocando a cabeça para fora da janela): "Você não vem, Yue?".

Yue: "Não consigo dormir quando a lua está alta...".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Entendo, boa noite".

Yue: "Boa noite".

O guardião da lua sentou-se no telhado estendendo suas grandes asas. Era possível ver a cidade toda iluminada pelas luzes elétricas formando diversos pontinhos coloridos no meio da escuridão. Fechou os olhos e deixou o vento gelado levar o medo que sentia de perder sua amada mestra.

UUUUUUUUUUU

Eriol olhou o céu ainda claro de Londres com o coração melancólico. Milhares de anos haviam passado, lembranças que não gostaria de ter. Por que viver com o peso de uma vida anterior era tão terrível? Ser Clow na vida passada, e ter a grande responsabilidade de guardar o poder do universo era demais para um rapaz de vinte e dois anos. Criara as cartas, não no intuito de não ficar sozinho, como todos pensavam. As cartas jamais lhe pertenceram de verdade... Elas foram criadas para proteger a maior preciosidade do universo.

Voz :"Quer mais chá, Eriol?"

Era o timbre feminino de Misuki, sua querida amiga. Riu lembrando-se que todos pensavam que tinham um caso, quando na realidade, assim como ele foi Clow, ela fora sua irmã... E uma grande ajudadora na criação das cartas. Elyn Clow.

Eriol: "Agradeceria muito, Kaho.".

Continuava com os pensamentos distantes. A mulher de cabelos ruivos serviu o jovem inglês, observando a distração do rapaz. Será que tinha algo a ver os conflitos do coração solitário do seu irmão? Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar dolorosamente invadir seus pulmões. Não concordava com a forma brusca a qual fora obrigado a largar a mulher que amava. Se Tomoyo soubesse o que fizera um rapaz de dezessete anos desaparecer no meio da noite, não guardaria tanta mágoa.

Misuki: "Algo errado? Por acaso está pensando novamente na senhorita Daidouji?"-

Foi uma pergunta humilde e inquieta. Dessa vez, não era Tomoyo que o assombrava. Lembrou-se de quando partiu no meio da madrugada largando a morena sozinha. Ele havia ido para Franca apenas para vê-la. Diferente de seu descendente ele tivera coragem de viver esse amor...Mas fora obrigado a deixá-la e o pior, não tivera tempo de explicar. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. A esfera mágica havia explodido e se desequilibrado...se ele não partisse, se não voltasse para Londres...Depois bem que tentou contactá-la, várias vezes, mas sempre era rejeitado. Sabia que a pedido dela. A ultima notícia que tivera foi quando ela voltara para o Japão, depois do falecimento do pai de Sakura.

Eriol (Sorrindo): "Não...Não é a bela Tomoyo que me preocupa no momento, querida".(Fez uma pausa para tomar um pouco do chá inglês)- "Senti um abalo muito grande na esfera que cobre nossa dimensão".

Misuki (Um pouco triste): "Eu também, mas achei que fosse só impressão... Você acha que virão atrás da chama?".

Ele ficou em silêncio. Seu coração bateu rapidamente. Soltou o ar com tudo. Um medo fora do comum invadiu seu ser.

Eriol: "Não sei" (Respirou fundo): "Mas se o mal voltou nessa época...com certeza tentarão roubar a chama do dragão, ou pior...corromper a chama...(olhou para o céu) Temo não conseguir proteger esse mundo...Deveríamos ter criado mais cartas, irmã."

Misuki: "A princesa não é tão fraca assim, querido...Se ela foi a escolhida para guardar a chave do universo é porque era capaz disso".

Eriol: "Ela parece tão frágil".

Misuki: "Mas se mostrou merecedora de nossas cartas. Talvez por trás da aparência frágil, haja um grande poder que nós não conhecemos".

Eriol: "Ela não está preparada para enfrentar o que está por vir. Ela nem sabe sobre a missão dela. (Deu um gole no chá) O mal supremo acordou, e ela acha que seu maior problema foi transformar as cartas.".

Misuki: "Não podemos interferir...e jogar tudo de uma vez, mas talvez possamos treiná-la, e esperar o tempo certo. Viu o noticiário de Tomoeda?".

Eriol: "Vi... Esse ataque se parece muito com os soldados inferiores das trevas...".

Misuki: "Quem poderia tê-los soltado das trevas de Plutão?".

Eriol: "Cara irmã. A princesa do universo demorou muito tempo para nascer com a chave da luz. As cartas tem mais de mil anos que a esperavam e assim como nós que viemos a cada novo século para esperá-la (Apoiou a xícara na cadeira) Se ela voltou nessa época, é porque o mal voltou nessa época também. Só saberemos quem os libertou quando a batalha começar".

Misuki: "Está dizendo que ela nasceu apenas para batalhar?".

Eriol: "O seu coração nasceu para proteger o universo...Não importa o custo.".

Misuki: "E o que faremos? Ela é a maior preciosidade, não podemos deixar sua alma se extinguir...seria o caos infinito.".

Eriol: "Arranje-nos passagem para o Japão."(O mago a encarou profundamente). "Precisamos ajudá-los de algum jeito...Além disso preciso atender ao chamado de um certo descendente meu".

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Quarta–feira de manhã. Os alunos estavam concentrados na quadra principal aguardando o início do jogo de futebol. Apitos, pompons, bateria! Até grito de guerra com bandeira tinha. A irmandade Alfa IV, iria disputar contra Beta II, e a expectativa era gigante! Ken Watsu era o capitão da equipe alfa. Seu charme levava as garotas ao puro delírio e ele não fazia questão nenhuma de ignorar cada suspiro apaixonado. Mandava beijos, acenos e brincava com a bola tudo para impressionar. Prepotente era uma palavra fraca para descrever o loiro.

Sakura: (Vermelha): "Ai Tomoyo! Quer parar com essa câmera, por favor!"

A jovem pediu encabulada olhando para si mesma. Seu uniforme de líder de torcida realçava as pernas torneadas e a cintura fina. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara o convite maluco de liderar a torcida de sua irmandade.

Tomoyo: "Você está linda, Sakura!"- (Fez beicinho).-"Não canso de te filmar.".

Sakura: "Mas eu fico morrendo de vergonha! Ai, ai ,ai!"- (Corou levemente desviando o olhar para o campo verdinho).-"A irmandade Beta vai ganhar! Tenho certeza.".- (Sorriu encantadoramente).

Tomoyo (Revirando os olhos): "Infelizmente a equipe Alfa é favorita.". (Fitou a ruiva que animava a torcida adversária): "E Naomi faz questão de mostrar isso para todo mundo".

Sakura: "Tudo por causa desse Ryu, aquele irmão dela."- (Fez careta) – "Tomara que leve um drible e perca a bola...".

Voz: "Que malvada. Deseja isso mesmo para mim?"-

Era ele. Como aparecera tão de repente? Poderia jurar que a instantes atrás estava se exibindo no meio de campo.

Sakura: (Debochada) "Claro que não... Desejo muito pior! Tomara que faça gol contra...Ou que você escorregue...Ou que (Riu sozinha pensando em algo malvado)"

Ryu: "Você fica linda nervosa desse jeito".

Sakura (Afastando-se): "Deveria tentar algo com outra garota Ryu...(Sorriu sem graça) Eu não quero nada com você.".

Ryu: "Por que você não me da uma chance?".

Sakura (Inquieta): "Eu não quero nada com ninguém, não leva pro lado pessoal".

Ryu (Sedutor): "Uma chance...Um jantar...E eu prometo que te faço mudar de idéia ao meu respeito".

Sakura encarou Ryu Kimura, o badalado milionário japonês. No auge dos seus 25 anos, o sorridente vice presidente das empresas japonesas, esbanjava charme. Seus cabelos negros até as costas, olhos verde-água e o sorriso branco o colocaram na lista de segundo empresário mais sexy do mundo, perdendo apenas para o chinês. Ele era a loucura das universitárias, e assim como a irmã, fazia de tudo para humilhar os outros...Não era isso que a mestra das cartas esperava de um homem.

Sakura: "Sinto muito Ryu..." (O olhou profundamente): "Mas como eu posso dar uma chance para alguém que só pensa em dinheiro e festas...Que humilha as pessoas?".

Ryu (Se alterando): "Você está se excedendo"

Sakura: "Não, eu estou sendo sincera...".

O olhar do rapaz incendiou de raiva. Logo os companheiros o chamaram quebrando o clima pesado. Ele lançou um olhar fumegante para Sakura, que não deu bola. Pegou seus pompons e se posicionou para a animar a torcida Beta. Sua irmandade iria ganhar, só para aquele loiro ficar quieto. Sakura olhou para cima. Uma estranha vertigem tomou conta de seu ser. Era impressão sua, ou uma presença poderosa se manifestara?

Tomoyo: "Você está bem?".

Sakura: "Estou...Foi só uma impressão diferente...(Sorriu) "Devo estar ficando doida... Não é possível...Essa presença é muito diferente... (Lembrou-se da conversa com Yue) Preciso falar com os meus guardiões.".

UUUUUUUUUUU

Ele andava distraidamente cantando baixinho uma canção chinesa. Por mais que houvesse se isolado do mundo exterior, sempre lembrava da canção que a mãe lhe cantava quando pequeno. Olhou em volta, saboreando o ar fresco do litoral. Aquela cidadezinha pacata mudou junto com seu coração. O coração de um guerreiro não poderia ter o luxo de sentir. Sua elite era privilegiada. Tinha sonhos e desejos como qualquer outro homem, mas sentimentos? Não! Isso ele perdera com toda a humilhação na qual fora submetido.

Olhou para a rua deserta em que se encontrava. Apenas os pássaros como companhia. Um vazio profundo se abriu dentro de seu coração. Era como se sua alma chamasse por alguém. E ele negava-se a dizer que sabia por quem seu coração chamava. Balançou a cabeça dissipando os pensamentos quando uma presença diferente tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

Syaoran (Surpreso): "O que foi isso?".

Encolhido na rua, o velho mendigo olhou para o rapaz paralisado diante da sensação mágica que o acometera. Sentia-se impotente sem todos os seus poderes, e preso naquela forma fraca. O haviam trancado nessa dimensão, por saber de mais... O haviam exilado, por acreditar que a esperança venceria o caos.

E ali estava a sua esperança, vindo em sua direção com o olhar perdido. Reconheceria aquele âmbar profundo em qualquer dimensão. Em qualquer vida.

Mako: "Por favor, uma moedinha para um homem com fome..."-

Pediu, abaixando a cabeça e estendendo as mãos sujas. Queria ter certeza.

Compadecido, Syaoran retirou algumas moedas do bolso e deu ao pobre homem. 'Essa presença...'

Mako: "Tens um bom coração, jovem guerreiro.".

Li arregalou os olhos fitando o homem. 'Vem dele'.

Syaoran: "O que disse?".

Mako (Sorriu) "Acha que é o único que pode sentir coisas, meu amigo?"

O chinês o analisou profundamente. Ele era muito magro, tinha a pele morena e olhos brancos, claro sinal de cegueira. A barba grisalha lhe dava um ar rude, mas mesmo assim...Parecia o que o conhecia, que o olhava...Mas como? A não ser se essa presença fosse de outro mundo. Seria possível?

Syaoran: "Quem é o senhor?"

Mako (Alargando mais o sorriso) "Quem sou eu não importa...O importante é quem você é. Eu sabia quem ainda havia esperança".

Syaoran: "Olha você deve estar me confundindo...Estou sentindo uma forte presença vinda de você.".

Mako: "Tens uma missão muito nobre, rapaz...".

A expressão do velho era tão intensa quanto a do chinês.

Syaoran (Desconversando) : "Eu realmente não sei do que o senhor está falando...É melhor revelar sua identidade logo. Não gosto de joguinhos.".

O velho o olhou como se pudesse enxergá-lo.

Mako: "Logo saberá quem sou...Vejo que ainda não é tempo".

Syaoran (Sorrindo de lado): "Não quero desmerecer a sua situação, mas acho que está sendo muito ousado para um mendigo cego. Se me conhece, sabe muito bem que posso materializar minha espada e fritar você com o poder do fogo.".

Mako: "Vejo que tem algumas barreiras no seu coração...(Sorriu um pouco) "Como Deus é sábio... a colocou na sua vida para transforma-la por completo".

Aquela conversa doida o estava deixando mais confuso.

Syaoran: "Sugiro que o senhor vá até um asilo e procure um medico do governo...Não passa de um velho louco. Provavelmente um bruxo aposentado, emitindo sua presença para chamar a atenção..."

Mako (Recitando algumas palavras, e em seguida encarando o rapaz): "Ainda se lembra dela, não é?"

Como aquele ancião sabia de tanta coisa? Será que conhecia Sakura? Não seria possível...

Mako: "Claro que se lembra dela, você volta todo século esperando que ela nasça, apenas para amá-la, para protege-la...Mas claro! Não deve se recordar desses detalhes".

Syaoran: "Você está maluco!".

Mako: "Pode não se lembrar disso, mas seu coração sabe que é verdade".

Algumas pessoas, começaram a se aproximar dos dois impedindo qualquer loucura mágica de ambos. Li deveria estar louco para dar atenção a um velho desmiolado...Mas, não conseguia sair do lugar... Porque aquele homem não revelava de uma vez sua identidade? Será que ele era o assassino? Não! Não seria possível...A presença dele era...familiar.

O velho tossiu um pouco...

Mako: "Quando duas almas são feitas uma para outra, não importa quanto tempo passe, elas sempre se lembram..."

Foi a última coisa que falou, antes de se virar para outra pessoa e mendigar mais uma moeda. Li não soube por quanto tempo ficou olhando para o velho, mas quando tudo voltou a ficar deserto, ele sorriu de forma enigmática sumindo em seguida envolto numa nuvem de fumaça.

Syaoran: "Agora só me faltava essa..."

UUUUUUUUUUU

Torcedora (Inocentemente) "Uau! Que jogo! Ryu esteve magnífico!".

Torcedora 2 :"Não achei! Pelo contrário parecia que algo o estava incomodando!".

Torcedora: "Deve ser impressão sua!"-(Sorriu)- "Nada incomoda o Ryu!".

Torcedora 2:"Pode ser! E... Olha! Não é a Sakura Kinomoto ali?".-

Apontou para direção da garota que conversava animadamente com a prima debaixo de uma árvore imensa.

Torcedora: "É sim! O que tem?".

A mulher ajeitou os óculos.

Torcedora 2: "Não acha que há algo errado com ela?".- (A loira observou a mestra das cartas)- "Não acha estranho que mesmo sendo tão linda, Sakura nunca namorou? Pelo menos não nesses dois anos de faculdade?".

Torcedora:"Nunca mesmo?".- (se recompôs)- "Ai!Como você é venenosa, Akira!"

Akira: "Não sou não!E tem outra... Ken está investindo nela há um tempão, e ela nem liga, Rimmi!".

Rimmi: "Talvez ela tenha namorado!" (Olhou para ela) "Pode ser que ele more longe ou sei lá. Têm tantas aqui que namoram por internet. Você é uma delas!".

A loira fechou a cara instantaneamente.

Akira: "Ah! Mas eu tenho os meus rolos. E ela não!"

Rimmi:"Acha mesmo?".

Akira:"Pelo menos não que eu saiba! E olha que eu sei de muita coisa nessa faculdade!".

Rimmi: "De qualquer maneira, a vida dos outros não é da nossa conta!

Rebateu puxando a amiga. Akira deveria ganhar o prêmio da maior fofoqueira da escola.

Akira: "Vamos ver se o Ryu já saiu do vestiário.".

UUUUUUUUUU

Sakura (Comentando seriamente) "Hoje à noite iremos investigar o lugar do assassinato"

Tomoyo:"Sim...Kero passou o dia inteiro quieto. Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Sakura: "Não sei...Mas meu coração está aflito."-

Falou sincera observando a magnitude do grande carvalho ao seu escandalosamente, Naomi Kimura se aproximou de Sakura e Tomoyo com ar de poucos amigos. Seu porte superior e arrogância excessiva intimidavam qualquer um. As pessoas costumavam ser cordiais na faculdade, exceto ela, o irmão e sua turma de riquinhos fúteis. O pai da garota descobrira uma jazida de petróleo, o que na opinião precária de uma pessoa vazia, mudava muito a forma de ver o mundo e estranho ou não, todos os dias a menina fazia questão de maltratar Sakura da forma que podia.

A filha do falecido professor de arqueologia não entendia o ódio que a ruiva nutria por ela. Mas aquilo a machucava e muito. Por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiria odiar alguém. Não que ela não merecesse! Mas achava o 'ódio' um sentimento muito ruim.E...No fundo Naomi tinha inveja daquela doce flor de cerejeira. Por mais maquiagem que usasse, ou plásticas que tivesse feito, Sakura era singular. Era como se ela não fosse desse mundo. Mal sabia ela...

Naomi (Mexendo em seus cabelos curtos): "Olha só, as duas palhaças."-

Sakura (Com um sorriso fraco) "Olá para você também, Naoko".

Naomi:"Já viu quem se transferiu para a faculdade, Sakura?".

Tomoyo (Seca):"Não, ao contrário de você, ela não fica cuidando da vida dos outros!"

Como aquela garota tão bonita poderia ser tão malvada?

Naomi: "Deveria aprender a perceber o mundo em sua volta, criança...".

Tomoyo: "E você deveria notar que ele não gira ao seu redor".

Naomi: "Você chaga a ser ridícula...Aliás vocês duas...Como são herdeiras das fábricas Amamiya, deveriam tratar os outros como merecem...Odeio pobres".

Sakura: "Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso...como você pode julgar alguém pelo salário, ou riqueza, Kimura? Isso não muda nada a vida das pessoas".

Naomi: "Eu trato os outros como eu bem quiser".

A garota cerrou os olhos verdes sobre a ruiva.

Sakura: "Tenho pena de você".

Naomi: "Ah já ia me esquecendo..(Passou a mão nos cabelos de novo) Preciso me arrumar! Li não pode me ver assim!".

Sakura:"Li?"

Ela ouvira direito? Ela havia dito Li? Sabia que havia algumas pessoas como sobrenome Li, mas...

Naomi: "Ah, você não sabia? Syaoran Li pediu transferência para nossa faculdade. Dizem os boatos que ele veio para concluir a faculdade aqui!E achar uma noiva... Como ele é parte da família mais influente da China, seria normal ele namorar com alguém no mesmo nível de badalação, não é mesmo?".

Os pés de Sakura sumiram do chão por instantes. Ela ouvira direito? Li voltara?Perdeu-se dentro de sua própria mente por longos segundos.

Naomi (Olhando para si)"Acho que vou aumentar o decote..."

Ela saiu desfilando pelo campus.

Sakura não tinha reação. Apenas olhava para todos os lados.

Tomoyo (Preocupada): "Sakura, você está bem?".

Sakura: "Por que não estaria? (Respirou fundo) Melhor sairmos daqui!"

Ela ficara séria.

Muito séria...

Continua...

UUUUUU

Bom, vamos lá! Quero primeiro deixar bem claro algumas coisas:

Eu não estou me baseando na fic de ninguém, então qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Pode lembrar alguma história, ou sei lá, porque a tem milhões de histórias sobre Sakura, então é normal achar pelo menos alguma semelhança. Podem ficar tranqüilos...não sou plagiadora.

Eu não estou tentando corromper ninguém, ok? Eu não acredito em reencarnação, ou coisa do tipo. Eu só acho que a melhor continuação para a história é essa, porque combina com a história original do manga, mas não quer dizer que seja o que eu acredite ou estou dando mau exemplo as crianças, como já me falaram. Cada um é cada um, mas a história de Sakura gira em torno disso, e como não é um universo alternativo, resolvi seguir a mesma linha, certo?

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Amei... Mas que tal chegar aos **40**? Um beijinho!

Melzinha


	3. Chapter 3

Chamas do Dragão

Capítulo III

Por Mel

_O teu sorriso ainda me estremece_

O saguão estava silencioso, exceto pelas rodas do carrinho de limpeza que dedilhava uma sinfonia uníssona com o arrastar dos pés do velho homem. Ambos pareciam cansados. Ambos conheciam o chão. Quantas noites ele já limpou o quarto de seu menino?

Incontáveis.

A saúde de Wei já não era mais a mesma. A gota o mantinha acordado. A artrite o fazia mancar. As grossas lentes de seus óculos faziam seu globo ocular parecer duas vezes maior. Os ombros caídos e pesados mostravam sua idade avançada. Porém ele continuava seu trabalho, derramando um liquido para limpar o tapete. Esfregou as marcas de sapatos deixadas pelos repórteres que não deixavam seu pequeno em paz, passou os dedos pela escrivaninha, apreciando o aconchegante sofá de couro preto. Olhou pela janela e observou o céu dourado se tornar escuro.

Havia anoitecido.

Lembrou-se de quando Li era apenas uma criança e o barulho de seus pés descalços o acordavam. Olhou para o auto-retrato de seu mestre finamente emoldurado na parede branca. Ele era um homem muito diferente do menino doce e brincalhão, mas continuava com um bom coração. Um coração que jamais se esquecera de Sakura Kinomoto.

Via Syaoran passar noites em claro, dias agonizantes, criar pretextos para sua tristeza, inventar inúmeros afazeres. Quantas vezes o observava meditar debaixo da grande cerejeira que sua avó cultivara? Ou simplesmente mandava lavar um urso de pelúcia antigo que mantinha em seu cofre pessoal.

O cofre que guardava o seu coração.

Nunca o vira sorrir com mulher alguma ou sentir-se nervoso com um encontro como ele ficara antes de vir ao Japão. Ele amava a pequena flor que iluminara seu coração, mas era orgulhoso de mais para admitir isso.

E agora ele decidira voltar. Não soube o porque seu jovem mestre tomou essa decisão repentina até assistir o Jornal Internacional. Tomoeda estava passando por outro abalo... E o que mexia com Sakura, mexia com ele...Por menos que quisesse admitir.

Escutou o barulho do ronco do motor do novo carro esportivo de Syaoran. Levantou-se com dificuldade. O que o coração velho desejava era partir do mundo sabendo que seu querido afilhado estava bem. Enquanto isso não acontecia reunia forças para continuar sua jornada ao lado de seu jovem mestre.

Li entrou em casa depositando as chaves e a carteira numa mesinha de vidro. Respirou fundo. Tirou os sapatos acomodou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão.

Os olhos fixos na imagem, a mente fixa em seus mais profundos pensamentos. O velho que encontrara sabia de mais não apenas sobre sua situação, como também sobre seus sentimentos. De onde seria? Será que ele tinha alguma relação com os acontecimentos estranhos?

Assustou-se quando Wei chegou carregando uma taça de limonada.

Wei: "Olá jovem Syaoran. Dia cansativo?".

Syaoran: "Um pouco...Essa transferência está dando mais trabalho do que eu imaginava"

Wei: "Imagino...Ainda mais agora que as empresas estão nas mãos de seus cunhados. Deve estar muito preocupado".

Syaoran (O encarando): "Eles são muito competentes. Creio que farão um ótimo trabalho em quanto eu estiver fora".

Wei: "Também acho. Suas irmãs fizeram bons casamentos".

Syaoran: "Bons eu não sei, mas convenientes sim".

Wei: "Jovem Syaoran, quando recomeçam suas aulas?".

Syaoran: "Amanhã mesmo, depois de economia tem finanças aplicadas.".

Wei: "Interessante..."( Sorriu de forma enigmática) : "Bom jovem Syaoran, eu vou deixar o seu café da manhã adiantado para você não se atrasar para sua aula".

Syaoran: "Obrigado Wei".

Apenas esperou que seu tutor saísse para se esparramar no sofá. Ele estava tão confuso. Precisava decifrar esse enigma, precisava investigar os fatos. Amanhã faria uma busca. Apenas amanhã.

U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U

Estava escuro. O vento gelado invadira a casa abandonada transformando-a num cenário para filme de terror. Sakura pisou amedrontada no degrau podre, que se quebrou prendendo o pé delicado entre as madeiras envelhecidas e pregos enferrujados. Gritou instintivamente assustando alguns corvos que se aninhavam nos carvalhos desfolhados pelo Outono.

Sakura: "Porque tínhamos que vir no escuro, hein? (Tentando retirar o pé): "Vocês não tinham falado que só viríamos amanhã?".

Kero (Debochado): "Passou da meia noite já é 'amanhã', Sakura".

Tomoyo (Carregando sua câmera de vídeo): "Além do mais, você fica linda à luz da lua. (Olhando o desespero da menina): Machucou? Ou apenas está com medo de fantasmas...".

Sakura (Com medo): "Acho que alguns arranhões, mas não consigo tirar meu pé daqui" (Os encarou brava): "Vocês fizeram de propósito. Sabem que eu odeio lugares escuros, que eu tenho medo de fantasmas e- (Por mais força que fizesse não conseguia soltar-se), Será que alguém poderia me ajudar a tirar o pé daqui?".

Kero (Rindo): "Você só se mete em confusão. Porque não usa a carta através?".

Sakura: "Se estamos aqui para investigar, não posso manifestar meus poderes...Agora para de brincadeira e me ajuda a-".

Yue (Assustado): "Quietos! Estão sentindo essa presença?".

Sakura encarou Yue. Como não percebera a presença antes do que seu guardião? Ficou na dúvida se puxava o pé, invocava suas cartas ou localizava o emissor da presença. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se o máximo que pôde. Melhor saber de uma vez por todas se havia algum perigo por perto. Sentiu! Era uma estranha presença... Poderosa, mas diferente de qualquer coisa que já sentira antes.

Agressiva.

Muito Agressiva.

Quando abriu os olhos só teve tempo de escutar o grito desesperado de Tomoyo. A mestra das cartas fixou-se aterrorizada na imagem à sua frente. Era um monstro de no mínimo quatro metros de altura com dentes afiados e amarelos, corpo de escorpião e tronco de homem. Uma estranha pele azul gosmenta revestia suas costas, enquanto cobras desenhavam seus cabelos.

Yue: "Invoque o báculo".

Kérberus se colocou na frente da mestra, que não conseguia se desprender. Envolveu-se com suas asas e encarnou a forma original. O poderoso leão do sol.

Kero: "Agora".

Sakura: "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!".

O brilhante cetro mágico pousou nas pequenas mãos, mas. o show de magia atraiu o soldado de plutão, que virou-se para encontrar o grupo. Passou os olhos por cada ser, até fixa-los em Sakura. Aquela presença cálida e doce só poderia ser emitida por apenas uma pessoa.

Koar: "É realmente você? (Riu vendo o desespero brotar nos olhos verdes) Não vai nos prender de novo, princesinha...".

Ele vomitou um tipo de ácido criando um rio em volta da menina e seu leão alado. Kero liberou uma bola de fogo que acertou em cheio a mão do monstro, obrigando-o a uivar de dor. Com raiva, Koar lançou um som agudo que desorientou o guardião e o tirou da frente de Sakura, que o protegeu com a magia do escudo para não se machucar com o ácido. Yue apareceu por trás da criatura, jogando raios poderosos em suas costas.

Koar: "Não podem me deter".

E com um soco certeiro, viu o anjo da lua ser arremessado contra uma árvore. Tomoyo correu até ele, largando a câmera ligada no chão do bosque. Sakura invocou inúmeras vezes a carta através, mas seu pé continuava preso. Quando olhou para o chão percebeu que o mesmo tipo de gosma das costas do soldado de plutão, envolvia sua perna. Era tudo uma armadilha.

Koar: "Eu sabia que matando pessoas inocentes, uma hora ou outra você apareceria (Ela estava mais próximo de Sakura) Agora vou levar o seu coração numa bandeja para o meu mestre (Sakura entrou em desespero) Vamos invoque sua magia, princesa...(Riu alto) Não há mais ninguém que possa defende-la".

Milhares de espinhos liberados das unhas podres de Koar estavam voando na direção da mestra das cartas, que só teve tempo de fechar os olhos. Mas...Curiosamente, ela não sentiu dor.

Voz: "Quer apostar?".

Syaoran posicionou-se na frente da menina usando seu escudo para protege-los, em seguida atirou fogo no animal que começou a gritar de dor. Ele havia adormecido no sofá...Estava tão cansado. Sua busca só começaria quando amanhecesse...Mas sentiu uma dor no peito tão grande, que pensou que morreria...Sabia de alguma forma que a mestra das cartas estava em perigo. Não conseguiu ficar em casa. Tentara. E como tentara não ligar. Mas no fundo jamais a deixaria enfrentar algo sozinha. Queria apenas vê-la.

Sakura (Assustada): "Syao-Syaoran?"

Syaoran (Se aproximando, ignorando totalmente a surpresa da garota): "O que é isso no seu pé?".

Sakura (Confusa): "Eu não sei...(ela sentiu uma dor aguda no peito...ele voltara) Não consigo me soltar".

O coração da menina batia tão rápido que se perdeu entre os ruídos de seu próprio sangue. Era realmente 'ele'.

Syaoran: "É algum tipo de gosma mágica".

Sakura (Esquecendo-se de tudo): "O que você faz aqui?".

Foi a primeira vez que ele a olhou de perto e seus olhos não acreditaram muito no que viram. Eram as mesmas esmeraldas, verdes, grandes e brilhantes. O rosto perfeito, a pele dourada e os lábios desenhados não mudaram. Curvas acentuadas deram forma ao corpo de menina, e os cabelos cresceram até a fina cintura trazendo mais sensualidade à imagem irreal da pequena flor de cerejeira. Valera a pena ter ido ao Japão. Poderia alguém ser tão perfeita? Vê-la aquecia seu coração. Deus! Seria possível ser tão fraco? Jamais soube por quanto tempo a encarou, mas algo dentro daquele coração de pedra começou a amolecer. E isso o preocupava. Antes que Li respondesse à pergunta que nem sua própria alma sabia a resposta, ouviu um grito raivoso.

Koar : "Você mexeu com o soldado errado, pulguinha.".

Syaoran: "Pulguinha? (Indignado) Vou te mostrar quem é a pulguinha!"

Ele partiu para o ataque direto, enquanto que a mestra das cartas tentava reagir de alguma maneira. Ela precisava se soltar de algum jeito. Cravou os olhos no rapaz que lutava ferozmente com o animal e isso só fez sua angústia aumentar.

Sakura: "Através"

A carta mágica mudou sua forma, e se materializou a sua frente.

Sakura: "Por favor, tente de novo".

Através: "Como queira mestra".

A carta mágica brilhou como um raio, envolvendo a gosma. Sakura tentou retirar o pé, mas não adiantou. Observou seu leão desmaiado e seu anjo deitado com a asa ferida. Os olhos de Tomoyo mostravam um misto de medo e incerteza. O que era aquilo? Que guerra era essa? O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Através: "Mestra esse material não pode ser atravessado, nem mesmo por mim...(Perdendo o brilho)Eu sinto muito".

Sakura: "Tudo bem..." (Vendo a carta voltar a forma humilde) "E agora?"

Quanto mais puxava o pé, mas presa ficava. Encontro em desespero, mas um clarão vindo da espada de Syaoran despertou-a para realidade. Assustada, viu a gosma subir por suas pernas prendendo-a mais e mais.

Sakura : "Preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui".

Foi então que reparou nas costas do monstro. O fogo que Li jogara havia feito a gosma desaparecer. Ótimo! Invocou sua carta mágica, que se materializou a sua frente.

Sakura (Suave): "Queime essa coisa (apontou para baixo)...Estou presa e a Através não pôde me ajudar".

Fogo (Incerta): "E se eu machuca - lá, mestra?".

Sakura (Desesperada vendo Li fugir dos ataques, tinha que ajuda-lo de alguma forma): "Não faz mal...preciso sair daqui".

Fogo: "Certo"

A flor de cerejeira sorriu, e com uma precisão digna de uma criatura mágica, a gosma foi queimada sem causar danos à pele delicada de Sakura. Quando ia agradecer o bom trabalho de seu amiga, escutou a voz que invadira seus pensamentos por tanto tempo se alterar.

Syaoran: "Deus dos ventos, vinde a mim."

Um furacão formou-se envolvendo o monstro, que soltou os pelos afiados de seu exoesqueleto contra Li. Um deles acertou em cheio o braço do rapaz.

Sangrava muito.

Ela correu em direção dele.

Sakura: "Você está bem?".

Syaoran: "Como se soltou?".

Ele estava lindo! Por Deus! E como estava. Muito mais lindo do que sua mente havia desenhado. Os olhos âmbares e penetrantes. O rosto quadrado, a boca finamente desenhada e os cabelos castanhos rebeldes o transformavam numa espécie de anjo mitológico. O corpo esculpido perceptível até abaixo da túnica chinesa que usava fizeram-na corar.

Sakura: "Usei a carta fogo...vi que a mesma gosma que prendia meu pé, estava nas costas desse monstro. Através não conseguiu me soltar".

Syaoran (Assustado): "Isso é impossível, a carta através foi feita para atravessar qualquer material mágico ou não".

Sakura: "Eu não sei o que aconteceu...Ela brilhou com a maior intensidade que eu já vi...Mas mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente".

Koar (Interrompendo): "Nunca vão conseguir me mandar para lá de novo. Essa era é nossa...".

O soldado enfraquecido gritou partindo para briga novamente. Lançou milhares de espinhos contra Sakura.

Syaoran: "Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!"- (Li impediu o ataque protegendo a garota.)

Koar: "Por quanto tempo vai ficar detendo o meu poder guardião? Não vê que vou levar o coração da princesa numa bandeja para meu mestre?".

Syaoran: "Princesa?".

Koar (Rindo): "Você sempre foi idiota guardião".

Sakura: "Guardião?"

Estava enganado ou fora assim que aquele velho o chamara?Ele partiu para cima de Li, mas retirando uma força enorme de dentro de si e esquecendo completamente as sensações que se apossavam de seu ser, Sakura invocou a carta luta que travou uma batalha contra o estranho animal.

Koar (Sangrando): "Miseráveis!"- (A criatura repetia, enquanto tentava se esquivar do ataque.)-"Meus irmãos acabarão com vocês."

Um grito raivoso seguido de uma explosão de raios transformou o cenário em uma grande nuvem de fumaça. Koar fugiu. O silêncio tomou conta dos ouvidos. O clima estava pesado. Li e Sakura trocaram um olhar demorado. Yue e Tomoyo foram até Kérberus que continuava inconsciente.

Sakura: "O que era aquilo?".

Syaoran: "Eu não tenho a menor idéia. Mas senti a atmosfera de Tomoeda refletir ondas em Honk Kong. O equilíbrio da esfera mágica foi grandemente alterado. E a fonte é aqui."

Sakura (Tomando coragem): "Foi por isso que você voltou, então?".

Syaoran (Evitando encará-la): "Não apenas por isso, precisava resolver alguns assuntos pessoais, além do mais a faculdade de Tomoeda é a mais reconhecida da Ásia".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Entendo. Saiu em todos os noticiários sua vinda para cá, mas eu estava tão sem tempo que acabei sabendo de uma outra forma...(Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer Naomi) Sua família é realmente muito importante.".

Syaoran: "É sim...Seu avô a reconheceu legalmente, não é mesmo? Soube que herdará 25% das ações da companhia Amamyia".

Sakura: "Verdade. Depois que o meu pai faleceu meu avô se sentiu responsável por mim".

Syaoran (Finalmente a olhando): "Eu sinto muito. Eu não imaginava que esse havia sido o motivo".

Sakura: "Você não tinha como saber. Não estava aqui...Não nos falávamos há anos. E Mey Ling como está?"

Syaoran (Sem muita emoção): "Está noiva".

Sakura: "Noiva?" (Sorriu) "Nunca achei que Mey Ling encontraria alguém para aturar o gênio forte dela. Mas sempre há uma tampa para a panela".

Syaoran: "Na verdade...ela não teve muita escolha. O casamento foi arranjado".

Sakura (Piscando): "Como assim? Mas Mey Ling jamais permitiria que fizessem isso com ela".

Syaoran: "Ela não teve como não permitir. Tradição é tradição".

Sakura: "Mas é a felicidade dela que está em risco. Você não fez nada para ajudar?".

Syaoran (Dando os ombros): "Não pude ir contra as tradições do meu próprio clã. Eu que herdarei o patriarcado. Tenho que honrar a memória do meu pai".

Mentira. Ele tinha tentado de tudo para livrar a prima daquilo, mas se alguém soubesse. Se desconfiassem que a ajudara, perderia o prestígio facilmente. Longe de saber disso, a jovem de olhos verdes ia responder algo bem feio e mandar aquelas tradições para longe, quando reparou na quantidade de sangue saindo do braço de Li.

Sakura:"O que foi isso?"

Syaoran (Estranhando) "Como assim?".

Sakura (Se aproximando quase tocando o braço dele): "Deixe-me ver isso."

Syaoran (Percebendo o ferimento ficar molhado): "Não é nada. Não se preocupe".

Puxou o braço, sem evitar um gemido. Sakura aproximou-se mais ainda e o olhou de forma intensa.

Sakura: "Calma..."- (Colocou as mãozinhas sobre o ferimento)-"Não vou te machucar."

Calor humano. Cuidado, amor...Há quanto tempo Syaoran não sentira isso? Ela rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa e colocou sobre o ferimento, estancando o sangue do rapaz.

Sakura: "Pronto...Assim pelo menos para de sangrar."

Sorriu vitoriosa, sendo observada atentamente pelos maravilhosos olhos de Li.

Syaoran: "Obrigado".

Sakura (Um pouco sem jeito) "Sabe...Como sempre formamos uma bela dupla quando éramos crianças, eu queria saber se ao menos não podíamos voltar a sermos amigos".

Ele sorriu. Não esperava que ela perguntasse isso. Na verdade não esperava sequer falar com ela. Mas por que não? Estavam aparentemente lutando pela mesma causa. Ela continuava sendo a menina estúpida que o fizera passar por diversas humilhações, mas como resistir a um pedido dela? Droga! Por isso que jamais seria um guerreiro completo. Se odiou por ser tão fraco novamente.

Syaoran (Rendido pelo sorriso contagiante) "Não vejo por que não".

Sakura (Estendeu a mão) "Amigos novamente?"

Syaoran: "Amigos."-

Li foi pegar na mão dela para cumprimentar-lhe, mas Sakura envolveu o mindinho dele com o dela.

Sakura: "Dessa vez é uma promessa."-

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso tão intenso que Li teve a impressão que o universo inteiro fora iluminado.

Syaoran (Um pouco sem graça):"Melhor eu voltar...Wei deve estar preocupadíssimo."

Sakura: "Tudo bem..."(Arregalou os olhos) "Wei veio junto? Nossa...Você se importaria se eu fosse visita-lo um dia desses?"

Syaoran: "Ele ficaria muito feliz".

Sakura: "Está certo e-(Lembrando-se do guardião) Meu Deus! Kero!"

A menina correu até onde o grupo estava, seguida por Li. Yue recitou algumas palavras mágicas e o pequeno urso despertou reclamando que pegaria o monstro sozinho. Dava soquinhos no ar com cara de malvado.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

Tomoyo (Virando-se para Li): "Como você cresceu!".

Syaoran (Num meio sorriso): "Posso dizer o mesmo de você" (Estendeu a mão cumprimentando-a): "Mas suas feições continuam as mesmas".

Tomoyo (Com um sorriso enigmático): "Há certas coisas que nunca mudam".

Yue: "Vejo que não foi só sua aparência que amadureceu. Sua magia cresceu muito descendente de Clow".

Syaoran (Superior): "Passei por um árduo treinamento. Não podia ter contato com ninguém, aprendi a confiar em mim mesmo e na minha própria magia.".

Sakura: "Deve ser horrível".

Syaoran (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "O que?".

Sakura: "Ficar longe de todos. Você deve ter passado por maus bocados".

Syaoran (Tentando afastar de si o porque de ter passado por tantas dificuldades): "Passei"

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Mas agora não está mais sozinho".

Droga! Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda?

Kero (Fazendo pouco caso): "Para mim ele parece o mesmo moleque arrogante de sempre".

Syaoran : "E você a mesma 'bola de pelos' chata".

Kero: "Eu vou te mostrar quem é a 'bola de pelos' aqui seu moleque atrevido.".

O pequeno urso partiu para cima de Li, mas foi impedido pela voz aguda de sua mestra.

Sakura: "Kero! Chega de criancice!".

A morena não pôde conter o riso quando Syaoran e Kérberus mostraram a língua simultaneamente.

Tomoyo (Virando-se para Li): "Vai ficar quanto tempo?".

Syaoran (Suavizando a feição): "Até eu resolver as coisas que vim fazer".

Tomoyo: "Entendo. Que tal marcarmos alguma coisa? Igual nos velhos tempos? (Olhou para Sakura que distraidamente observava a entrada da velha casa) O que acha, Sakura?"

Sakura (Arregalando os olhos): "Desculpa não estava prestando atenção".

Tomoyo (Rindo): "Eu falei de marcarmos alguma coisa. Poderíamos ir ao Lobster Hokaio. É um dos melhores restaurantes da região".

Syaoran: "Tudo bem por mim".

Sakura (Sorrindo, mas ainda olhando para o imóvel): "Eu adoro camarão...Lá serve um camarão tão bom".

Yue (Reparando no estranho interesse da mestra a casa abandonada): "O que tanto a detém nessa casa, mestra?".

Sakura (Encabulada): "É que..." (Balançou a cabeça) : "Esqueçam, é apenas bobagem".

Kero: "Acho melhor sairmos daqui. A batalha causou muito barulho".

Tomoyo: "Onde está hospedado?".

Syaoran: "Num apartamento na rua da faculdade".

Tomoyo: "Certo. Nos vemos por ai. Se descobrirmos alguma coisa te informaremos.".

Syaoran: "Igualmente. Até!".

Sakura (Acenando): "Até"

Tomoyo (Olhando finalmente para amiga): "Você está bem?".

Sakura: "Estou ótima... Vamos. Quero tomar um banho".

Todos a acompanharam sem abrir a boca. A mestra das cartas lançou um ultimo olhar para casa abandonada, antes de seguir em frente para a irmandade feminina. Coçou a perna. Aquela gosma era realmente muito forte.

U*GSJAHSY**HAGSGS

Jogada sobre a carteira da sala de aula, Sakura suspirou pesadamente observando as folhas caírem do grande carvalho sagrado. Nunca soubera o porquê daquela árvore ser tão especial, mas uma vez por ano a faculdade abria suas portas para receber estrangeiros no festival da primavera quando o carvalho ficava repleto de folhas. Kero e Yue estavam calados desde a batalha, as semanas passaram rápido, quase um mês depois da batalha e não teve notícias sobre seu novo inimigo ou qualquer coisa que poderia explicar esses estranhos ataques que hora ou outra apareciam nos noticiários. Eles assistiram ao DVD de Tomoyo inúmeras vezes, e não diziam nada sobre o caso. Essa falta de novidades a estava deixando nostálgica... O professor pronunciava algumas palavras incompreensíveis. E por mais que tentasse a bela menina não conseguia prestar atenção e finalmente, depois de minutos eternos, ele liberou a turma.

Tomoyo: "Vamos Sakura...Anime-se. Hoje poderíamos tomar um suco naquela lanchonete do centro".

Sakura (Soltando um sorriso amarelo) : "Faz tanto tempo que não vou lá. Vai ser legal"

Tomoyo: "O vovô disse que no final de semana terá um baile na mansão, comemorando a nova fusão da empresa".

Sakura: "Mesmo?"

Tomoyo: "Sim. E sabe o que isso significa?".

Sakura (Estranhando): "Ham... Comida?".

Tomoyo (Rindo): "Não sua boba. Roupas novas! Ai ai ai".

Sakura (Caindo no chão): "Ai Tomoyo, você não tem jeito".

Tomoyo: "Nossa! Olha a hora...precisamos ir rápido nos trocar. Aquela treinadora já implica com você de graça".

Ela concordou, estava tão marcada com a treinadora que resolveu ir sem reclamar. Chegando no vestiário, deu de cara com Naomi que estava mais arrumada do que de costume. Aliás, todas as garotas curiosamente, desde a chegada de Li andavam mais arrumadas. Sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao lembrar do amigo. Desde a ultima batalha, há quatro semanas, viram-se poucas vezes...As vezes pegava-se concentrando sua presença para tentar encontrá-lo, mas nunca conseguia...Hora ou outra esbarravam-se na faculdade, ou na lanchonete...Uma vez o vira de longe no parque do Rei Pinguim. Parecia triste. Os comentários malvados sobre ela, a tiraram de seus devaneios. Passou por Naomi ignorando as risadinhas debochadas sobre suas olheiras. Se elas soubessem, se qualquer uma delas soubessem da fonte de magia que emanava do seu ser e dos sonhos que dominavam sua mente, duvido que ririam. Trocou-se colocando o uniforme de líder de torcida.

Naomi: "Olha só, a órfãozinha está emburrada hoje. O que houve? Acabaram as cinzas da lareira, Cinderela?"

Contou até mil mentalmente para não invocar a carta trovão e fritar aquela cara arrogante. A professora entrou no vestiário chamando todas para se concentrarem no campo. Agradeceu a Deus a intervenção da mulher, já ia mostrar suas habilidades de luta obtidas pelo treinamento de Yue no meio do nariz empinado.

A mestra das cartas saiu pela porta arrumando a fita em sua saia. Levantou a cabeça para dar de cara com Li. Deu dois passos pra trás evitando um grito de susto. Fazia tempo que não se falavam...O rapaz a olhou profundamente...Sentia saudades dela. Sempre dava um jeito de cruzar com ela na faculdade, mas era orgulhoso de mais para se aproximar. Não gostava nada quando o engomado irmão de Naomi se aproximava dela. Mas o que faria? Não tinha nada com ela, certo?

Sakura encarou o amigo corando, ele chegara na faculdade como um furacão arrastando consigo todas as garotas num raio de 50km. Não podia negar que uma pontadinha de ciúmes com a chuva de garotas, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Estava cansada de nada dar certo em sua vida e sem querer mudou a expressão.

Syaoran (Percebendo os olhos entristecidos): "Continua a mesma desastrada de sempre".

Sakura (Sem graça): "Desculpa eu estava distraída. (Tratando de por um sorriso no rosto) Vai fazer essa aula com a gente?"

Syaoran (Indiferente): "Parece que a turma é mista"

Sakura: "Seu braço está melhor?".

Syaoran: "Foi um machucadinho de nada. Sou um grande guerreiro. Não se preocupe".

Sakura: "Eu me preocupo com todos os meus amigos".

Li sentiu um gostoso arrepio na espinha ao pensar que ela se preocupava com ele, se bem lembrava Sakura sempre se preocupou com ele, desde a época de Card Captors.

Syaoran (Notando as olheiras): "Parece cansada".

Sakura: "Eu estou cansada" (Sincera): "Desde quando esses ataques começaram, eu não consigo dormir direito" (Aproximou-se dele): "A minha magia foge do controle durante a noite".

Syaoran (Arregalando os olhos): "Como assim?".

A mestra das cartas virou de costas e puxou a blusa revelando seu ombro delicado. A forma sensual como fizera aquilo fez o coração do rapaz disparar totalmente descompassado. Por um momento pensou já ter visto essa cena, mas na sua mente, Sakura o olhava de forma convidativa, diferente da menina da realidade que perguntara pela segunda vez a mesma coisa.

Sakura: "Syaoran, eu perguntei se você está vendo o corte".

Ele piscou umas duzentas vezes despertando do transe e focou sua atenção no ombro da garota. Sem pensar passou o dedo sobre a cicatriz fazendo-a contrair-se de dor.

Syaoran: "Desculpe-me" (Atordoado): "O que foi isso?".

Sakura (Sorriu de forma fraca): "Kero diz que a minha magia está me matando...".

Syaoran (Virando-a para si): "Do que você está falando?".

Sakura (Séria): "Desde que os ataques começaram, a minha magia começou a mudar, mas o meu corpo não está suportando a mudança"

Ele ficou sério, muito sério. Claro que sentia as explosões mágicas durante a madrugada, mas nunca imaginou que estava fora de controle. Um frio repentino atravessou seu corpo fazendo-o aproximar-se ainda mais da garota.

Syaoran (Preocupado): "Vamos dar um jeito nisso".

Sakura (Abaixando o queixo): "Acho que não há muito o que fazer".

Syaoran (Levantando o rosto delicado): "Eu já te disse que vamos dar um jeito...Vamos pesquisar, treinar o controle da sua magia...Não sei"

Sakura (Sincera): "Pensei que você me odiasse".

Syaoran (Encantado): "Eu nunca desejei mal nenhum para você".

Naomi observava tudo de longe. Não gostara nem um pouco do jeito que Li olhava para Kinomoto, e muito menos da interação dos dois. Ele parecia encantado, preocupado... Ele iria beijá-la? Ali no meio do pátio? Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo? Entrou em pânico. Precisava humilha-la de alguma forma. Mas como? Talvez se...

Naomi (Se aproximando deles, cortando qualquer clima): "Olá Li. Quanto tempo".

Syaoran (Sem muita emoção): "Olá Naomi. Como está?"

Sakura fez menção de se afastar, mas Li não permitiu. Não terminara a conversa com ela ainda, precisava esclarecer os fatos. A forma carinhosa como o rapaz segurou o braço da mestra das cartas fez os olhos negros incendiarem de ódio.

Naomi (Tentando se controlar): "Estou bem. Em casa estão ansiosos para revê-lo".(Deu um sorriso sedutor): "Hoje a noite meu pai dará uma festa na mansão. Por que não vem?".

Syaoran (Um pouco sem jeito): "Não sou muito de festas".

Naomi: "Ah. Mas ele ficará ofendido se souber que você não comparecerá (Se aproximou mais ainda, abrindo o decote) Além do mais eu tenho planos para nós dois igual a outra vez".

Sakura apenas encarou Li. Outra vez? Como assim outra vez. O que ela aquele sentimento dolorido?Por que ficara? Sentia a mão dele apertá-la com mais força.

Syaoran (Incomodado): "Naomi...aqui não".

Naomi: "Dessa vez não precisa ser em baixo da escada. Pode ser na minha cama, mesmo...Com todos na festa fica mais fácil de escapar".

Aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade? Estava claro de mais. Ele jamais sentira nada por ela. Ela ficara igual boba esperando, implorando, suplicando que algum dia ele voltasse, e quando finalmente acontecia, ele era apenas um garanhão em busca de um prêmio. Acorda Sakura. Ele era o todo poderoso Li, todas as mulheres dariam tudo por uma noite com ele. Era óbvio que ele não havia esperado. Não que quisesse que o rapaz com vinte e um anos fosse virgem. Mas doía pensar que ele já sentiu desejo por outra pessoa. Soltou-se da mão dele.

Sakura (Disfarçando): "Eu acho melhor eu ir para lá, o assunto está ficando pessoal de mais"

Naomi (rindo): "Melhor mesmo. Você é a virgenzinha da faculdade...Não entende nada desses assuntos".

Syaoran (Desesperado): "Não...espera Sakura".

Naomi: "Deixa ela Li...logo logo meu irmão resolve esse assunto e ai fica mais fácil de pegar".

Sakura: "Seu irmão o que?" (Brava) : "Do que você está falando?".

Naomi: "Não se faça de sonsa...Eu sei que você anda tendo um caso com o Ryu. São apenas questões de dias para que essa virgindade toda se perca, porque o meu irmão não é do tipo religioso que espera o casamento".

Ela estava muito zangada e ele percebeu isso. Não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes ao imaginar aquele japonês tocando sua flor.

_Syaoran (Pensando): "O que eu estou pensando, meu Deus? Devo estar ficando louco"._

Conforme as risadas cresciam ao redor da mestra das cartas a aura clara se expandia. Li arregalou os olhos, assustado com o poder que emanava da menina.

Sakura (Com os olhos em chamas): "Eu não tenho nada com o Ryu".(Liberando mais e mais poder): "Não vale a pena discutir com pessoas como você".

Naomi: "Vai foge...(Olhando para Li) Essa menina é a vergonha da nossa classe social! Você acredita que ela perde o sábado inteiro cuidando de velhos no asilo?"

Todos riram, exceto o chinês que observava a bela flor pisar duro até onde Tomoyo conversava animadamente com uma das meninas. Droga! O que mais poderia dar errado?Não sabia se brigava consigo mesmo por ser tão fraco, ou por não tê-la beijado. De repente o chão começou a tremer. Ele apenas encarou a mestra das cartas.

Treinadora (Gritando): "Protejam-se é um terremoto".

As pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas. Naomi gritava como louca, seguida pelas amigas. Tomoyo tentou puxar a prima, mas Sakura permanecia estática ouvindo o som do vento batendo nas plantas. Sentiu uma presença maligna dominar a quadra.

Continua...

USGIUGIAIA&D^%&^ASKN

Olá, meu queridos leitores! Eu sei, sim eu demorei! Mas vocês não tem idéia do que é fazer um trabalho de conclusão de curso! Obrigada pelos comentários e aguardo os próximos! Os seus recados me ajudam a saber como estou indo em relação a história e como melhora-la!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Logo mais postarei mais um capítulo dos Sonhos de Cinderela.


	4. Chapter 4

Chamas do Dragão

Por Mel

Capítulo IV

_Seus olhos enxergam minha alma_

O vento ficou mais forte. Sakura sentiu um estranho formigamento tomar conta dos dedinhos das mãos. Sentiu-se estranha e não conseguia reagir com clareza. Tomoyo gritou várias vezes tentando chamar sua atenção, mas parecia inútil. Ela estava inexplicavelmente distante. Li aproximou-se percebendo alterações significativas no poder da mestra das cartas. Olhou em volta, incomodado com as ondas mágicas e percebeu a confusão que os rodeava. Precisava dar um jeito de resolver esse impasse antes que fosse obrigado a usar magia na frente de todos. Para piorar um pouco mais, Naomi correu até ele tentando puxa-lo pela mão. Na mente maliciosa da garota, a confusão poderia aproxima-los de uma vez como um conto de fadas. Foi então que um clarão os cegou por alguns segundos, e quando a luz cessou os seres sem magia estavam adormecidos. Sakura piscou várias vezes voltando a realidade.

Sakura (Colocando a mão na cabeça): "O-O que aconteceu?"

Syaoran (Preocupado): "Isso é o que eu te pergunto...".

Sakura (Surpresa): "Eu não sei...Não me lembro do último minuto. Meus dedos estavam formigando e (Olhou em volta assustada) Fui eu quem fez isso? (Procurando) Onde está a Tomoyo?"

Syaoran: "Adormecida com os outros"

Apontou para os alunos no chão e deu dois passos para frente afastando-se da desacordada Naomi.

Sakura: "Você usou a magia do sono? Na frente de todo mundo?".

Syaoran (Confuso) : "Eu não usei" (A fitou) "Deve ter sido você. Sua magia estava fora de controle".

Sakura (Com os olhos arregalados): "Como assim? Eu não invoquei carta nenhuma"

Syaoran: "Você tinha que ver as ondas de poder que estava emanando. Era imensurável a distancia que percorriam".

Sakura (O encarando): "Eu não me lembro de nada. O ultimo minuto está em branco na minha mente. (Olhando em volta) Eu não posso ter feito isso".

Voz: "Na verdade nenhum de vocês dois são responsáveis por isso. Fui eu quem fiz isso".

Syaoran: "Hiragizawa?"

O mago de longos cabelos azuis surgiu dentro de uma bolha verde luminosa seguidos por seus guardiões e Kaho que usava um tradicional traje de luta japonês. Por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, o silêncio permaneceu exultante...Mas, aos poucos, a presença maligna tornou-se tão forte e estava tão próxima que algumas folhas vibrantes e úmidas secaram instantaneamente, tamanha a acidez que o ar atingiu. Do chão da quadra de esportes uma lesma gigante com rosto de mulher se ergueu vomitando uma espécie de ácido verde. Syaoran instintivamente colocou-se na frente de Sakura.

Sakura (Aterrorizada): "Quem ..O que...é isso?".

Syaoran (Não gostando nada do que via): "Mais um daqueles...A presença é muito parecida com o outro (A encarou) O que está esperando? Invoque seu cetro".

Sakura: "Certo! (Segurou seu báculo na forma de pingente) Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!"

A liberação da magia da mestra das cartas chamou a atenção da criatura. O imã que aquele poder doce causava sobre os seres malignos era incrivelmente forte.

Monstro: "Ora, ora! Que fome..." (Fitou o grupo de guerreiros) : "Adoro feiticeiros no café da manhã".

A gosma que saiu da boca da lesma destruía tudo que tocava. Hiragizawa invocou a magia das pedras flamejantes que sem piedade começou a atingir o corpo da estranha criatura como uma chuva ardente de meteoros do céu. A lesma girou várias vezes ao redor dela mesma e em um contra ataque lançou espinhos envenenados para todos os lados. Sakura rapidamente invocou o escudo protegendo todos os alunos desacordados e o grupo de heróis em uma bolha mágica e brilhante.

Sakura (Segurando o cetro no alto): "Estão todos bem?".

Monstro: "Acha que essa magia pode me deter?(Riu alto) Nada nesse seu pequeno universo medíocre pode me deter".

A lesma começou a socar a carta mágica que lutava para permanecer acesa.

Sakura: "Escudo não vai suportar por muito tempo. Temos que fazer alguma coisa".

Syaoran (Ponderando): "O fogo funcionou da ultima vez"

Sakura (Preocupada): "Mas e se não funcionar dessa?"

Syaoran (A encarando): "Só há um jeito de saber...".

Sakura: "Se arriscar sem saber se vai dar certo é loucura".

Syaoran (Piscando): "Adoro aventuras"

Um soco mais forte obrigou a mestra das cartas a gritar. Li saiu do escudo mágico. O instinto protetor que tinha por Sakura desde pequeno falou mais alto do que a possível falha da tentativa de destruir o animal. Seu coração doeu por alguns segundos, pensando que a linda menina que segurava graciosamente uma poderosa magia acesa para proteger os outros, sempre se encontrava no mais grave dos perigos. Respirou fundo, concentrou-se e chamou a atenção do monstro para si. Sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa a magia da carta seria dissipada.

Syaoran: "Deus do fogo, vinde a mim".

Um raio flamejante saiu da poderosa espada chinesa acertando o monstro no tórax. Mas para a surpresa de todos, nada havia ocorrido com o ser que, raivoso, atacou Li novamente. Era como se houvesse uma barreira mágica desviando o fogo para longe. Eriol partiu para a batalha mais uma vez ajudando seu descendente.

Monstro (Limpando o canto da boca): "Já disse...Não vão conseguir me vencer".

Sakura (Lutando para manter a magia do escudo): "O que são esses monstros?"

Misuki: "Soldados de plutão".

Sakura (Debochada): "Claro! Soldados de Plutão. Puxa vida! Agora você resolveu todos os meus problemas".

Rubymoon: "São soldados do exército de cristal. Eles vieram para dominar esse mundo".

Sakura (Olhando para Li): "Do-Dominar o mundo?Mas por que?".

Spinnel: "A Terra é a fonte da magia benigna que mantém o equilíbrio do universo".

Misuki: "Exatamente...Além disso, a estrutura deles é muito parecida com as dos seres daqui. São metade animais, metade magos, mas de uma forma ruim...São criaturas possuídas pelas sombras. Eles podem não só corromper esse poder como viver aqui sem problemas."

Sakura (Fitando Li e Eriol): "Eles...(Parou por alguns segundos) Tem a estrutura biofísica parecida com a nossa? No fundo são como pessoas ou animais? Parece tão estranho olhando para essa coisa feia.".

Misuki: "E são. Você não tem idéia do que um sentimento ruim pode fazer na forma da alma da pessoa...Por exemplo, cada vez que você sente raiva, mente ou deseja vingança, por exemplo uma mancha negra marca seu Espírito. Agora imagina ser criado e treinado por alguém que jamais sentiu algo além disso".

Sakura: "E de quem estaríamos falando?".

Rubbymoon: "Do príncipe do gelo. Dizem que seu espírito foi tão corrompido, que seu coração se transformou em um cristal".

Spinnel: "Dai o surgimento do mundo de cristal".

Misuki: "Esses soldados são super desenvolvidos pelos poderes mágicos e destrutivos acumulados. São os predadores mais perigosos do universo. Incapazes de amar"

Sakura: "O que podemos fazer a respeito disso?" (Encarou Li lutando bravamente) "Preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui...sem apagar a magia do Escudo".(Virando para Spinnel): "Spinnel...Se Clow te criou como criou Kérberus, você tem o poder de usar as cartas em casos extremos, não tem?".

A pantera negra concordou assustada. Era muito arriscado tentar controlar um carta transformada, mas se não havia outro jeito. Tinha que ajudar a princesa, mesmo que ela não soubesse quem era.

Sakura: "Mantenha a chama do escudo acesa só por alguns instantes" (Olhou para o campo de batalha) "Eu tive uma idéia..."

Misuki (Preocupada): "O que vai fazer?".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Super hidratar essa lesma".

Eriol e Li jogavam diversos feitiços ao mesmo tempo, mas parecia não afetar muito aquele horrendo animal. O ácido criou uma espécie de creme impermeável no corpo escamoso. Foi então que sentiram a magia de Sakura explodir pela esfera mágica chamando a atenção da lesma.

Monstro: "Não pode ser...".

Syaoran (Apavorado): "Sua louca! O que você está fazendo?".

Sakura: "Venha lesminha...(Sorriu se sacudindo) Acho que eu daria um belo café da manhã não acha? Magia pode ser vitamina...Faz bem para o coração!Isso é...se você tiver um coração...(Riu) Coisa que eu duvido.".

Monstro: "Essa presença..." (Riu alto) "Não pode ser você! Não de novo...(Riu mais alto ainda)... Você vai pagar por cada segundo no limbo que nos fez passar..."

Sakura: "No limbo? (Confusa) Mas do que tanto vocês, sei lá de onde vêm, e porque me acusam? Devem estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Eu nunca mandei nada e nem ninguém para lugar algum".

Monstro (Rindo freneticamente) : "Que erro grave...Ainda não recuperou suas memórias. Isso pode ser perigoso, Clow (Encarou Eriol)...Deixa-la como uma frágil feiticeira...(A encarou) O bom é que assim fica mais fácil de me livrar de você".

Li encarou Eriol de forma única. O que todos estavam escondendo afinal?

Sakura (Um pouco assustada com o discurso): "Não sei do que você está falando...Mas. (Falou pausadamente) Apenas ... tente..."

Agora Li tinha certeza, Sakura endoidara de vez. Ela estava chamando o monstro para atacá-la?

Monstro (Trocando de cor): "Você vai pagar por tudo o que me fez sofrer".

Syaoran ( Não gostando nada da situação): "O que ela está pretendendo fazer, Eriol?".

Eriol: "Salvar a todos nós".

Syaoran (Apavorado): "Ela é louca..."

Eriol (O fitou) "Vamos Li, você tem que decidir".

Syaoran (Confuso): "Decidir? Do que está falando?"

Eriol (Encarando Li): "Se você está ou não do lado dela...(Compreensivo) Se você não decidir isso, talvez seja uma tentativa frustrada".

Syaoran: "Nós dois estamos tentando salvar o mundo...Está claro o lado que estou".

Eriol: "Não foi desse jeito que eu estou falando. Não é decidir se você está do lado do bem ou não. E sim, decidir se você está do lado dela ou não". (Encarou o descendente): "Ela é a pessoa mais preciosa do universo...E seu coração sabe disso".

Li não respondeu, apenas respirou pausadamente tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Sentia uma necessidade absurda de proteger aquela mulher frágil a sua frente. "A pessoa mais preciosa do universo" repetiu para si. Parecia a frase mais absurda de todos os tempo, mas em seu coração, curiosamente ela fazia sentido. Viu então a lesma se preparar para algo inédito.

Syaoran(Na defensiva): "O que esse monstro está fazendo, agora?"

Eriol: "Você realmente se preocupa muito com ela, não é mesmo? (Olhou para o monstro) Pela mudança de cor...(Assustou-se) Ela vai tentar fazer com que as células da Sakura explodam. (Colocou-se na posição de ataque) Vamos Li...A decisão é toda sua...Eu sou um mero criador de cartas, não posso fazer um terço do que você pode".

Syaoran (Fitando Sakura) "Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que não ficou dentro do escudo? Tudo seria mais fácil se ela obedecesse uma ordem de vez em quando.".

Eriol (Explicando com calma): "Porque o coração dela é guiado de forma diferente. Você ainda não percebeu que ela se sacrificaria pelos outros?".

Syaoran (Agoniado): "Como não perceber isso?" (Encarou o mago) "Eu me sinto um idiota, por não deixar de admirá-la...(Levando a mão ao peito)"Mas eu não posso ser aliado da mulher responsável por toda humilhação que eu passei no clã. É tão difícil entender isso?"(Com dor) "Você não sabe o que eu passei".

Eriol: "A humilhação não foi causada por ela...(Olhou para longe) Foi causado por homens prepotentes que não entenderam o plano maior que havia atrás da criação das cartas"(O olhou de novo) "Elas nunca foram feitas para ficar no controle do clã".

Ele não respondeu novamente. As palavras de Clow caíram como uma chuva de meteoros em toda razão que tinha. A lesma se revirou e soltou uma onda sônica na direção da mestra das cartas. O som era tão alto que Sakura teve vontade de chorar, tamanha a dor de cabeça que aquilo causava. Li ficou desesperado ao ver a garota ajoelhada e impotente diante do ataque. Tinha realmente que fazer alguma coisa. Como decidir...Se seu coração já havia decidido.

Eriol (Entendendo o olhar do descendente): "Eu te dou cobertura".

Syaoran (Concordando e virando-se para o monstro): "Deus do trovão, vinde a mim"

Um raio desorientou a lesma que cambaleou para a direita jogando a onda sônica em outra direção. Li correu até Sakura.

Syaoran: "Você é muito teimosa...O que estava pensando quando-"

Sakura (O interrompeu com a voz falhando): "Apenas...Me dê cobertura..."

Syaoran: "O que pensa em fazer?".

Sakura (O encarando): "Ela disse que nada... nesse universo poderia detê-la...Porque sua estrutura é como a de seres da terra."

Syaoran: "Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?".

Sakura: "Ela respira ar...Pode me ajudar?(Riu) Dessa vez eu serei o superhomem e você a Lois Lane".

Li não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas as palavras de Clow não saim da sua cabeça: _'homens prepotentes que não entenderam o plano maior, cartas nunca foram feitas para ficar no controle do clã_'. Sakura ganhara as cartas justamente. Ela lutou contra o anjo da lua sozinha e conquistou não só o respeito como o amor dele, um amor que tentou abafar de todas as formas, mas nunca conseguiu. A determinação dentro dos olhos esmeraldas o ajudaram no seu dilema. Simplesmente a ajudaria a efetuar esse plano maluco...Isso não significava que estava se tornando um fraco...E sim, que não queria ser como os anciões de seu clã. A mestra das cartas despertava o menino adormecido dentro do coração do forte guerreiro. Um menino que pensou que não existisse mais.

A lesma balançou a cabeça tentando se equilibrar. Avistou a princesa responsável pela sua desgraça de pé segurando o báculo da estrela. Correu atrás dela, iria destruí-la em nome de seu príncipe, o poderoso Kay. Lançou mais setas envenenadas, o suficiente para matar um exercito, mas Li colocou-se na frente pulverizando cada uma com sua magia. Não se importando em ser atingido, se isso fosse o necessário. Chamou o monstro para a briga novamente o distraindo tempo suficiente para a mestra das cartas colocar seu plano em ação. Quando a criatura ia vomitar sua gosma tóxica sobre o guerreiro, Sakura finalmente gritou.

Sakura: "Água!"

Um jato de água envolveu a criatura transformando-se numa bolha gigante.

Sakura: "Você tinha razão quando disse que nada no nosso universo poderia detê-la. ( O poder de Sakura estava cada vez mais forte) Vocês têm a mesma estrutura...Isso é... vocês como nós, respiram oxigênio...".

Eriol, que até então não interferiu na batalha que os dois travavam, soltou um sorriso enigmático olhando para a irmã. O monstro lutava com todas as forças para sair da bolha mas parecia inútil. Era maleável de mais. Li soltou um sorriso de lado pensando que apesar de teimosa e indiscutivelmente linda, a garota tinha um pouco de razão na sua loucura. A lesma contorceu-se antes de se envolver numa nuvem de fumaça e desaparecer. Spinnel caiu exausto mal conseguindo respirar. As cartas voltaram a forma humilde. Assim que a poeira abaixou foi possível ver o rastro de destruição deixado pelo soldado. Sakura caiu sobre os próprios joelhos.

Syaoran (Preocupado): "Droga! O que houve com você?".

Eriol (Correndo até eles): "Ela usou magia de mais".

Misuki: "A magia dela está fora de controle" (Olhou para o irmão) "Precisamos dar um jeito de canalizar isso".

Sakura respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas seu corpo não suportou. Perdeu os sentidos sobre os braços atentos de Li que estavam prontos para segurar a única pessoa que jamais saira de sua mente.

Eriol: "É melhor leva-la para enfermaria".

Syaoran: "Acho melhor também...(Observando-a sem sentidos) E quando voltar quero explicações". (Pensando): _"Essa magia que Sakura está emanando não é normal...Ela precisa controlar isso antes que o corpo dela não suporte"_

Misuki: "E as daremos. Mas não aqui. Nos encontre no templo Tsukimine ao anoitecer de amanhã".

Rubymoon: "A magia do sono está se enfraquecendo. Acho melhor escondermos nossa magia".

A borboleta pegou a pantera no colo desaparecendo no ar. Eriol e Misuki trocaram de roupa magicamente. Li ajeitou Sakura entre seus braços a carregando para a enfermaria.

Syaoran: "Você é muito boba Sakura...(Sussurrando) Poderia ter se matado". (Pensando) _'Nunca mais se coloque em risco desse jeito. Nunca'._

Os alunos foram despertando aos poucos. Tomoyo acordou desesperada procurando por Sakura, mas quando deparou-se com um olhar tão profundo e misterioso como a noite sob a lua nova, surpreendeu-se tanto que seu coração bateu descompassado. O que ele estaria fazendo ali, e porque não encontrava sua prima? Os olhos violeta se estreitaram sobre a imagem da professora Misuki. Não queria vê-la. Não queria reencontrar com a mulher que havia tirado a única pessoa pela qual se apaixonara. E pior. Foram embora sem dar uma explicação. Não queria aquilo, não esperava por aquilo.

Eriol: "Não se preocupe...Syaoran está com ela agora"

Tomoyo "Syaoran...(Estranhando) Certo" (Piscando): "Mas afinal...O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Eriol: "Eu vim aqui para ajudar nessa batalha. Não fique tão na defensiva...".

Tomoyo (Virando de costas): "Não estou na defensiva, eu só...(Voltou a encara-lo) Queria saber o que você estava fazendo aqui...Deve ter sido um motivo grande, até ela (Apontou para Misuki) veio junto.".

Misuki: "Não fique assim, pequena Tomoyo...Tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido".

Tomoyo (Com raiva): "Mal entendido? (Riu) E quanto tempo vocês demoram para resolver mal entendidos no seu país? ANOS? Eu fiquei te esperando igual uma idiota na França...Você me usou e me largou como se eu fosse lixo, e agora quer dizer que tudo não passou de um mal entendido? Obrigada mas, (Virou-se de costas)Eu não quero ouvir. Você tinha um compromisso comigo e ..foi embora com ela sem dizer uma palavra. Em um dia você estava lá e no outro não. (Encarou Eriol) Como acha que eu me senti a respeito desse mal entendido? (Respirou fundo três vezes) Mas tudo passou... Eu já esqueci esse sentimento há muito tempo...E nunca mais quero me dar ao luxo de sentir algo por você. Espero que você ajude Sakura em alguma coisa pelo menos."

A maré triste e angustiada invadiu os profundos olhos de Clow. Mas o que ele queria? Que ela ficasse esperando a boa vontade dele dar explicações? Na verdade...ela esperou, e muito por explicações, uma simples carta ou telefonema..., mas quando ele resolvera entrar em contato já havia se passado dois anos. Foi como jogar todas as esperanças em um latão e enterrar como se fosse lixo radioativo. Não podia negar que olha-lo de perto de novo era estranho, mas... Ele fora embora sem avisar, junto com Misuki. Se Touya ficara com Yukito, e Kaho decidira ir embora com Eriol, nenhum mal entendido ocorrera, exceto o do próprio coração.

Eriol: "...Tomoyo eu...prometo que explicarei se assim você o permitir... Não sabe o quanto eu sofri-".

Tomoyo (Com desprezo) : "Não me faça rir. Ao invés dessa conversinha toda... vamos ver se alguém se machucou ao cair na magia do sono. A nossa prioridade é essa agora. Simplesmente ajudar a Sakura.". (Pensando): _'Droga não me olha assim...por favor. Já chega...Chega de sofrer'_

Um grito estridente assustou os alunos. Naomi estava furiosa, ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e ainda por cima a queda lhe custara o vidro de seu relógio novo e alguns arranhões em sua pele branca. Ela estreitou a sobrancelhas e gritou novamente.

Naomi: "Vocês não tem noção do quanto custa um vidro de um ROLEX".(Respirou fundo e gritou de novo): "Aiiii que odiooo"

Eriol, Tomoyo e Misuki se espalharam procurando por possíveis vitimas, enquanto que algumas meninas consolavam a ruiva pela valorosa e fútil perda.

Li entrou na enfermaria com Sakura nos braços. Depositou sobre um dos leitos e esperou que o médico chegasse. Não gostou muito do jeito que o homem de aproximadamente 30 anos, vestido de branco com um estetoscópio a olhou. Parecia um pouco interessado de mais para o seu gosto. Como se estivesse deslumbrado.

Medico: "O que houve?".

Syaoran: "Ela ficou inconsciente depois do terremoto"

Medico: "Sempre tem um que se assusta de mais. (Colocou o estetoscópio no peito dela) E ela não parece ser muito forte".

Syaoran (Pensando) _'Errado...Se você soubesse o quanto ela é forte não diria isso'_ (Falando) "É não parece mesmo...".

Medico (Examinando os batimentos) : "Que estranho...há quanto tempo ela está inconsciente?".

Syaoran (Estranhando): "Há uns cinco minutos, por quê?".

Medico: "Os batimentos dela estão muito irregulares, como se tivesse passado por um stress fora do normal"

Syaoran (Com a cara lavada): "Um susto com um terremoto não é nada normal. Não estamos em Tóquio para estarmos acostumados com esse tipo de desastre".

Medico (Um pouco impessoal): "Vou dar um pouco de glicose intravenosa...Isso vai ajudar a repor a energia do corpo, e voltar a consciência" (Pegou a seringa) "Depois seria bom se a levasse para comer alguma coisa".

Syaoran (Escutando tudo com atenção): "Pode deixar"

O medico injetou o liquido pela veia fina de Sakura, monitorando os batimentos. Alguns minutos depois ela estava voltando a realidade. Parecia uma criança que se perdeu dos pais em um parque de diversão. Totalmente confusa e não sabia para onde olhar.

Sakura: "On-Onde estou?".

Medico (Calmo): "No ambulatório. Você desmaiou de susto com o terremoto, teve que tomar uma injeção, mas agora vai ficar tudo bem"

Sakura (Tentando se levantar): "Desmaiei? Injeção?"

Medico (Insistindo em deita-la novamente): "Sim. O stress foi realmente grande, dificilmente tenho que tomar muitas providências com quem desmaia, mas com você foi diferente. Parecia que não comia há uma semana".

Sakura: "Eu quero sair daqui? Como eu cheguei aqui?".

Medico (Olhando torto para o rapaz): "Seu namorado te trouxe até aqui".

Sakura (Arregalando os olhos): "Que namorado?!".

Li tossiu Interrompendo o homem. Aquele olhar estava _mesmo_ incomodando. Antes que ela pudesse negar qualquer envolvimento, o chinês colocou-se na frente dela. Aquele médico estava jogando verde.

Syaoran: "Coitadinha...Bateu com a cabeça e não fala mais coisa com coisa".

Sakura (Vermelha ao escutar a voz dele): "Syaoran?".

Syaoran: "Sim sou eu... Agora vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou leva-la para comer alguma coisa, assim que conseguir se levantar".

Sakura: "Não precisa".

Syaoran: "Eu _realmente _acho que você precisa de uma supervisão ao se alimentar".

Ela virou o rosto contrariada, lembrando de seus guardiões. Quando estivesse sozinha com Li, perguntaria o porque Kero e Yue não apareceram para ajudar na batalha. Alias falaria tudo o que estava achando. Precisava expor seus pensamentos.

Sakura: "Está certo".

Após uns 20 minutos de repouso, o medico liberou a menina para se levantar. Li a ajudou a ficar de pé, mas logo se afastou. Não gostava da sensação cálida que o toque da pele suave causava na dele. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo abrasador, como uma chama que queimava cada célula de seu corpo e se espalhava até seu coração.

Syaoran (Doce): "Consegue caminhar?".

Sakura (Um pouco constrangida): "Consigo".

Passo a passo, eles se dirigiram para a lanchonete da faculdade. Li queria levar Sakura para um lugar melhor, mais calmo, mas ela necessitava de vitaminas e rápido. Além do mais ela queria ver Tomoyo, perguntar se estava tudo bem...Queria falar sobre seus guardiões, e isso criaria uma ansiedade tão grande, que não sentiria nem o gosto da comida. Talvez um outro dia. 'Droga' Li rebateu a própria mente. Não poderia haver outro dia...Tinha que juntar forças para ficar longe dela, mas como?! Perguntava-se ao olha-la de perto. Era impossível não se sentir tocado pelas belas esmeraldas a sua frente. Por que fizera tanta força para odiá-la?Se tudo o que mais queria no mundo era ficar do lado dela?

Chegaram ao estabelecimento um pouco depois e foram o centro dos olhares curiosos. Li puxou cavalheiramente uma cadeira para Sakura se sentar.

Syaoran: "O que quer pedir?".

Sakura: "Qualquer coisa..." (Revirou-se um pouco incomodada) "Não estou com muita fome".

Syaoran (Ralhando delicadamente): "Mas vai comer..."

Sakura (Fazendo uma careta): "Ok. Você venceu".

Syaoran (Sorrindo de lado): "Eu sempre venço"

Uma garçonete loira, peituda e bonita se aproximou dos dois. Ela parecia interessada de mais no belo guerreiro chinês. Sakura franziu a sobrancelha sem perceber.

Garçonete (Sensual): "O que vão querer?".

Syaoran (Olhando Sakura): "Para mim, uma Coca-Cola, para ela...Uma salada caprichada e um belo suco de laranja".

Garçonete (Se retirando, sem antes piscar para Li): "Certo"

Sakura (Rindo um pouco encabulada de ver ele tão lindo sentado a sua frente): "Quem disse que eu quero salada?".

Syaoran: "Você vai comer.. e comer toda a salada.".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos) : "Eu mereço! (Riu) Você está se saindo pior que o Touya".

Syaoran: "Quem disse?" (Riu) "Eu posso me sair bem _pior_ que o Touya".

Sakura: "Gosto de te ver sorrindo" (Falou sem pensar) "Sempre foi muito raro"

Ele não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos constrangido. '_Meu Deus! Por que ela tinha que ser tão linda ? Será que é um castigo dos céus? Só poderia ser. Tenho que ser forte.Não posso me render a esse sentimento sem lutar..._Segundos depois a garçonete apareceu colocando a Coca-Cola e o suco de laranja na mesa.

Garçonete: "Tem certeza que é só a Coca-Cola que eu posso te oferecer?".

Syaoran (Seco): "Se eu quiser alguma coisa eu peço. Obrigado"

Sakura remexeu um pouco o copo com o canudo e olhou pra Li, que a encarava com curiosidade.

Sakura: "Eu estou muito preocupada...(Começou de vagar) A professora Misuki disse que esses soldados vieram para dominar o mundo.(O encarou) Syaoran, (Falou sem perceber o impacto nele ao ouvir o primeiro nome vindo dela, dessa forma tão doce) precisaram do poder de três feiticeiros e mais uma ajuda extra dos guardiões para eliminar um monstro...Se todos resolverem atacar juntos vai ser realmente o fim".

Syaoran (A olhando cuidadosamente): "Deve haver alguma saída. Deve haver algum poder que possa acabar com isso...E o seu poder deve ser muito parecido com ele, porque esses monstros insistem em te chamar de princesa..(Soltou o ar com tudo) Precisamos pesquisar. Eu vou passar mais tarde na biblioteca e tentar descobrir algo. Eu tentei achar alguma informação nesses dias, mas não achei nada...Não existem coisas como estas nem nas histórias de ficção.".

Sakura: "Pelo menos sabemos que a estrutura biofísica deles é parecida com a nossa (Bebeu um gole do suco) O mais estranho é que nem Kero e nem Yue foram nos ajudar. Como se não estivessem sentido a presença do monstro, ou as nossas se alterar".

Li franziu a testa. No meio de tanta confusão de poderes não reparara que os guardiões da mestra das cartas não interferiram na batalha. Mesmo depois do campus sem magia inteiro ser envolvido nas mãos do sono. E até agora, nenhum sinal deles...Nenhum telefonema, nem nada.

Syaoran: "Muito estranho...(Olhou para o horizonte) Talvez esses seres consigam bloquear as magias como...(Desenhou algo com o dedo na mesa)um escudo invisível que impeça que outros seres mágicos venham em socorro".

Sakura (Piscando): "Nossa. Você elaborou essa teoria agora, e sozinho?"

Syaoran: "Na verdade eu já havia escutado sobre seres que tinham essa capacidade"

Sakura (Apos um longo gole): "Mesmo que isso seja verdade. Como você sentiu a minha magia se alterar para me ajudar com o primeiro monstro?".

Syaoran (Tendo um ataque de tosse): "Eu ouvi o barulho" (Pensando) _'E uma dor aguda no meu peito que eu pensei que iria morrer. Eu sabia que você estava em perigo". _(Falando): "Eu fui investigar o assassinato também e acabei que o escutei o barulho antes de perceber as presenças. Amanhã daremos um jeito de colocar tudo a limpo com o Hiragizawa".

De repente a menina riu olhando para baixo. A garçonete chegou com os botões do decote quase totalmente abertos e colocou a salada na frente de Sakura olhando para Syaoran de forma vulgar.

Sakura (Baxinho): "Isso chega a ser engraçado".

Syaoran (Piscando várias vezes): "O que?".

Sakura: "A forma como as mulheres se comportam com você. Parecem abelhas atrás da abelha rainha".

Syaoran(Cutucando): "Você não se comporta desse jeito"

Sakura (Rindo): "Isso é porque eu não quero nada com você".

Syaoran (Um pouco sentido): "Por acaso não me acha bonito?".

Ela engoliu seco pensando no que responder, mas o celular de Li tocou bem na hora. Ele pediu licença e atendeu falando alguma coisa em chinês. Os olhos âmbares escureceram. Havia algo errado, mas não iria perguntar. Ele desligou o telefone e olhou por cima dos ombros de Sakura percebendo que alguém se aproximava.

Naomi (Com ar de poucos amigos): "Olá Li. Como vai? Ficou tudo bem com você depois do terremoto?"(Ignorou a menina totalmente)

Syaoran(Sorrindo): "Não sou homem de me machucar".

A mestra das cartas riu baixinho, mas o olhar atravessado do guerreiro a fez se calar.

Naomi (Torcendo o nariz) "Vai a nossa festa hoje?".

Syaoran (Sincero): "Ainda não sei".

Naomi (Sedutora): "Mas meu pai ficará chateadíssimo se faltar. Alem do mais eu achei uma grande oportunidade para debaterem os assuntos sobre o petróleo".

Syaoran (Um pouco contrariado): "Não acho uma festa uma ocasião tão adequada para falar a verdade".

Naomi (Mexendo no cabelo): "Você conhece o papai...Qualquer ocasião é lugar de negócios".

Syaoran (Pensando): _'Eu preciso me distrair. Não posso ficar pensando em Sakura dessa maneira, senão eu vou explodir...Talvez se tentasse se envolver com outra garota conseguiria tirar esse sentimento do peito..._(Falando) : "Acho que será uma boa oportunidade para discutirmos _negócios_"

A voz linda e sexy de Li ecoou com uma sinfonia. Sem perceber Sakura engoliu um pedaço de batata inteiro, sem mastigar, tamanha era a força que fazia para não expressar os sentimentos. Não queria nem imaginar o tipo de negocio que ele discutiria com ela.

Naomi (Exultante): "Te vejo lá então. Haverá vários empresários... Não sei quem está na lista dos selecionados para o banquete porque não olhei, mas acredito que meu pai tenha um excelente gosto e um feeling muito grande para futuros acordos. O traje é social completo..."

Syaoran: "Certo. A que horas devo aparecer?".

Naomi (Piscando para ele): "As oito horas. Os sócios da empresa da minha família estarão lá desde as sete e meia...Eu estarei esperando por você ai quem sabe não podemos dar uma festa particular depois...".

Syaoran (Marcando no palm-top): "Está bem então, as oito estarei lá.".

Novamente a forma com que ele falara arrepiara cada pelo das duas pobres moças. Li desviou os olhos para Sakura que comia apressadamente a salada sem esboçar reação nenhuma aos olhos do guerreiro. Naomi deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Li antes de começar a se afastar. Sakura queria apenas fugir dali. Queria sair antes que ficasse pensando nas coisas que eles iriam fazer na festa, durante a festa ou depois da festa

Syaoran: "A salada está boa?"

Sakura (Um pouco desanimada): "Está obrigada. Se não se importa estou pronta para ir".

Agora...que Naomi comentara, lembrou-se que Tomoyo havia dito sobre um evento importante que teria hoje. Bom, pelo menos se distrairia e não pensaria nele com ela. Adorava ir a ocasiões importantes com o bisavô e sua prima. Eram ótima companhias.

Syaoran (Estranhando um pouco a mudança repentina de humor): "Sente-se melhor? Já vou pedir a conta". (Levantou a mão fazendo o sinal para garçonete)

Sakura (Triste): "Sim, estou melhor obrigada.".

Syaoran (Incomodado): "Olha se for por causa da sua magia, não se preocupe, nós daremos um jeito. Eu escutei Misuki falando em uma forma de canaliza-la".

Sakura (Sentida): "Não tente adivinhar os meus pensamentos...Você não me conhece".

A garçonete os atendeu rapidamente e deixou seu telefone em um pedacinho de papel. Sakura levantou-se e o chinês assim o fez em seguida. Ela estava estranha. Os olhos verdes marejados. O que havia acontecido com ela? Estavam rindo agora pouco até que...Naomi apareceu. Será que ela estava sentida pela conversa com a ruiva hoje mais cedo?

Syaoran: "Eu te acompanho até a irmandade".

Sakura (Alarmada): "Não precisa! Eu posso ir sozinha"

Syaoran (Cismado): "Não tenho tanta certeza. Prefiro garantir".

Sakura (Um pouco contrariada): "Certo"

Syaoran (Levantando uma sobrancelha): "Está brava?".

Sakura (Contando até um milhão mentalmente): "Por que eu estaria?".

Syaoran: "Não sei. Seus olhos escureceram...Tive a impressão de-"

Voz: "Ah! Ai está você. Te procurei por toda parte. Eu estava preocupadíssima".

A mestra das cartas sorriu aliviada ao escutar a voz da prima. Não queria que Li desconfiasse de seu ciúmes.

Sakura (Abriu um sorriso triste que não passou desapercebido pela prima): "Li estava me alimentando.". _'E mostrando que felicidade não é uma coisa feita pra mim. Ele vai ficar com a Naomi e Deus sabe fazer o que. Eu igual idiota me guardando para ele e ele se divertindo com as outras'_

Tomoyo (Virando-se para ele): "Obrigada por cuidar dela.".

Syaoran (Calmo): "Estamos do mesmo lado, não estamos?".

Tomoyo: "Sim. Agora eu vou com ela até o quarto. Quero que ela durma um pouco, porque essa noite temos um evento para comparecer. Obrigada por toda ajuda novamente".

Syaoran: "Certo. Vejo vocês amanhã. Estarei cedo na biblioteca, e depois ao anoitecer iremos ao templo Tsukimine esclarecer um pouco essa história...(Apos uma pausa) e Sakura?"

Ela virou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Syaoran: "Tenta não se colocar em perigo até lá".

Sakura (Brava) "Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado. Pelo o que eu saiba você estava em tanto perigo quanto eu!".

Syaoran: "Eu nunca estarei em perigo".

Sakura: "Você é muito prepotente...Sr. Sabe tudo. Agora vai se arrumar ou vai perder a festinha particular preparada para você".

Li pôde sentir a pontada de ciúmes na voz da menina. Seria por isso que o humor dela mudara tão drasticamente? Seu coração acelerou um pouco, pensando na possibilidade de Sakura sentir ciúmes dele. Abriu um sorriso sem perceber, e isso irritou mais a mestra das cartas que pensou que ele estivesse zombando dela.

Tomoyo: "Vocês dois...querem parar? Vocês são adultos, responsáveis e não duas crianças brigando pelo doce".

Syaoran (Dando os ombros): "Ela quem começou!".

Sakura (Brava): "Eu o que?"

Sem pensar ela partiu para cima de Li que achou graça dando alguns passos para trás. Ele não reparou no balde água atrás dele e ... Caiu como um papel arrastando Sakura consigo. Ela caiu em cima dele, e Li pôde sentir por alguns segundos a quentura e a perfeição daquele corpo sobre o seu... Ela levantou sem graça e sentou-se ao lado dele. Os dois riram como bobos da situação a qual se encontravam. A lanchonete inteira os encarando.

Syaoran (Divertido): "Você não consegue ficar livre de problemas não é mesmo?".

Sakura (Ainda rindo): "Nem você pelo visto".

Syaoran: "Que tal darmos uma trégua?".

Sakura: "Eu concordo".

Tomoyo (Rindo): "Ótimo, agora por favor se levantem como duas pessoas normais e vamos embora".

Li foi o primeiro a se levantar ajudando Sakura em seguida. O sentimento que estava ressurgindo entre eles era forte, e talvez capaz de apagar todo ressentimento.

Continua...

**^&RTHAIH^S**&S^SS^

Ahhhhhhhh ee! Mais uma capítulo, finalmente.

Eu gostaria de saber quem, com noções boas de português, podeira me auxiliar na revisão do texto das minhas histórias.

Vagas abertas, meu e-mail está no meu perfil. Ou mandem um review identificado com o email de vocês.

Espero que estejam gostandoooo!

Para mim, está sendo muito legal escrever essa fic!

Beijinhos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chamas do Dragão

Capítulo V

Escrita por Mel

Revisada por Pri

_Tenho certeza que o meu coração ainda está batendo._

Li olhou-se demoradamente no espelho. O reflexo que viu o incomodou por dentro de uma forma diferente. Não que não estivesse bem. Muito pelo contrario o Smoking preto lhe caía melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que poderia usar para ocasião, mas era o que estava escondido, subliminarmente dentro da imagem, que mexeu com seus pensamentos. Fazia tempo que não sorria. Exceto por essa tarde quando esteve com Sakura... Antes, parecia que aquela expressão séria havia sido esculpida em suas feições e congelada em um mármore eterno, mas agora... Estava mais suave. Seria isso um sinal de fraqueza? Olhou de relance para a camiseta que usara hoje. O perfume de Sakura ficara impregnado nela. Sem perceber pegou a camisa e levou-a ao nariz. Como uma pessoa poderia cheirar tão bem? Assustou-se quando Wei bateu na porta, e jogou a camisa na cama rapidamente, fingindo arrumar suas coisas.

Wei: "Posso entrar?".

Syaoran: "Pode. Claro." (O olhou) "Como estou?".

Wei (Rindo): "De arrasar corações, como sempre. O motorista já abasteceu seu carro. Tem certeza de que não quer que ele o acompanhe?"

Syaoran (Soltando um sorriso de lado): "Já sou grandinho para me cuidar".

Wei: "Certo. Então vou me retirar jovem Syaoran. Tenha uma boa festa".

Syaoran: "Obrigado".

O velho fechou a porta com cuidado e a brisa leve na janela trouxe de volta o perfume de 'sakuras' e os pensamentos insanos do guerreiro. A imagem da menina voltou à sua cabeça, seguida por diversas cenas da batalha. Ele fora treinado para proteger o mundo e quem salvara o dia fora ela. Não poderia permitir que isso se repetisse. Se quisesse ser o maior guerreiro que já existira, tinha que se esforçar para isso. Ela não o superaria novamente. Já estava com as cartas, e agora ela seria a heroína? Não. Dessa vez, não.

Pegou a camiseta e jogou no cesto de roupas sujas.

Esconderia o perfume.

Esconderia o sorriso.

Esconderia seus sentimentos.

Syaoran: "Preciso dar um jeito de arrancar ela da cabeça, antes que ela me torne um fraco de novo".

Olhou para o relógio e mentalizou Naomi a sua frente. Se esse fosse o único jeito de continuar um guerreiro de elite, ele lutaria contra esse sentimento há muito tempo guardado num cofre lacrado no seu coração. E as chaves? Foram destruídas por cada chibatada que tomou dos anciões. Amor por correspondência só existe em livros românticos e não na vida real. Iria se divertir com a ruiva e pronto. Fim desses hormônios masculinos confundido sua mente.

**...FGHRSJ...**

A grandiosidade e o brilho do estonteante salão de festa cegaram os olhos esmeraldas por alguns segundos. Era possível haver algum ambiente mais bonito que aquele? Sakura duvidava. Os lustres de cristais austríacos formavam chuveiros e reluziam cores delicadas por toda parede finamente decorada por um artista oriental. Havia a história da família Kimura em cada centímetro quadrado. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes virando-se para a prima e o bisavô. A cena de quando soubera que o evento era na casa de Naomi fora cômica.

...Flash Back...

Tomoyo (Deitando-se do lado de Sakura): "Sente-se melhor?".

Sakura: "Muito...(Ela estava deitada de costas para prima)Por menos que eu queira admitir Li tinha razão em relação a salada e ao suco(Riu um pouco).

Tomoyo (Soltando o ar): "Verdade. Você sempre se alimentou tão bem, ultimamente que anda com essas frescuras de não comer direito. Precisa se cuidar. Seu manequim é perfeito...falando nisso, eu fiquei tão brava por ter dormido e não ter te filmado batalhando.(Riu) Eu pensei em modelos fantásticos e que darão uma ótima mobilidade para você usar".

Sakura (Rindo): "Só você Tomoyo...E, mudando de assunto. Como _você _está?"

Tomoyo: "Mais ou menos...Estou um pouco confusa para falar a verdade" (Abraçou o travesseiro): "Eu jamais imaginei que Eriol fosse voltar".

Sakura (Finalmente a encarando): "Nem eu...Eu jamais imaginei que houvesse outra batalha. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não sei o que esperar".

Tomoyo: "Está assustada?".

Sakura (Sincera): "Muito. Eu sinto que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer. (Olhando em volta): "Kero e Yue ainda não voltaram?".

Tomoyo (Revirando-se na cama): "Não. Aposto que Clow tinha muita coisa para conversar com eles."

Sakura (Não muito surpresa): "E deve ter mesmo...Foi realmente muito estranho eles não terem sentido nossas presenças. Espero que Eriol possa resolver esse dilema".

Tomoyo (Olhando no relógio): "Ai Meu Deus! Vamos! (Levantou-se com tudo) Temos que nos arrumar, logo o bisavô estará ai e ele vai ficar bravo se nos atrasarmos (Riu) de novo.".

Sakura (Enfiando a cara no travesseiro): "Temos mesmo que ir?".

Tomoyo: "Muito. Parece que será um evento importante com vários empresários" .

A menina se sentou na cama olhando o céu escuro pela janela. Estava com preguiça, moleza, sono. Queria apenas descansar, como uma pessoa normal que trabalhou a semana inteira e merecia um dia de folga.

Sakura: "Eu dormi bastante, mas sinto como se não tivesse dormido nada...A propósito, onde iremos?".

Tomoyo: "A mansão Kimura".

Sakura (Apos alguns segundos): "Kimura? Mas esse é o sobrenome da...(Com os olhos arregalados) Ah não! Por que você não me falou que era na casa da Naomi? Eu não posso ir de jeito nenhum." (Pegou um travesseiro e pôs no rosto novamente).

Tomoyo: "Como não pode ir?(Revirou os olhos) Ela não pode fazer nada na frente dos pais dela e do nosso bisavô".

Sakura (Interrompendo): "Não é isso. (Murmurando) O Ryu vai estar lá e a Naomi anda espalhando para todo mundo umas fofocas absurdas de que eu tenho um caso com ele. Além do mais não estou a fim de ver o Li hoje de novo".

Tomoyo (Levantando uma sobrancelha): "Ora, para quem passou algumas horas comendo com ele, o que tem ir numa festa onde ele vai? Vocês não nasceram grudados, se cumprimentem educadamente e pronto".

Sakura: "Acontece que... o problema...é que...Ahhhhh! (Jogou o travesseiro no chão) O problema é que a Naomi convidou ele para uma festinha particular".

Tomoyo (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Está com ciúmes?".

Sakura: "Não é ciúmes...(Revirou os olhos)Aliás não tem o porque eu estar com ciúmes...Eu não tenho nada com ele...Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?".

Tomoyo (Balançando a cabeça): "Eu não consigo entender você, Sakura. Vocês acabaram de se reencontrar e isso é lindo. Mas agora vocês dois são adultos, precisam ter momentos juntos, precisam se conhecer melhor. Batalhar algumas vezes não faz com que você saiba a preferência da pessoa, o jeito como ela te trata...Você o esperou por tanto tempo, mas o tempo é uma coisa que muda de mais o ser humano".

Sakura (Triste): "Ele está muito diferente.".

Tomoyo (A encarou) Se aproxime dele, passe mais tempo com ele. Ele vai a biblioteca amanhã. Por que não vai também? Você precisa criar ou melhor reviver isso agora".

Sakura: "Eu me sinto conectada a ele...É muito estranho. É forte, magnético..." (Parou por um instante) " E ao mesmo tempo ...é como se ele tivesse preenchendo esse vazio que eu tenho... (A fitou intensamente) "Contos de fadas não acontecem na vida real, e esse é o problema. Sabe quando você sente que nasceu para ser de uma determinada pessoa (Segurou o ar) e de repente, você percebe que além da pessoa nunca ter estado nem aí para você (Fez uma pausa demorada), ela sai com a última pessoa da terra que você gostaria que isso acontecesse...Ai que confuso...Eu estou tão confusa...(Olhou pela janela) Rever o Li .. fez meu coração bater acelerado como eu jamais pensei ser possível...Mas ao mesmo tempo que os olhos dele dizem que eu sou importante (Respirou fundo) Os gestos, o que ele fala...me afastam dele, como se eu ...fosse algo lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo venenoso. ".

Tomoyo: "Sakura...Não sei o que dizer...Mas, se esse amor for puro, verdadeiro, e das duas partes...Não tem o porque não dar certo.(A olhou por incontáveis minutos) E ele, não tira os olhos de você...".

Sakura: "Será que ele sente algo por mim?"

Como a prima era distraída. Li era louco por ela, e de tão obvio parecia meio patético.

Tomoyo (Sorrindo) "Vamos, levante-se, vai tomar banho. Eu vou separar sua roupa" (Sorrindo meigamente). "Só o tempo pode revelar os verdadeiros sentimentos. Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente".

Sakura (Obedecendo): "Certo..." (A olhou com carinho): "Eu sinto no meu coração (Apontou para o peito) que você ainda vai se surpreender com a força do amor".

Tomoyo (Triste): "Não estou muito segura disso".

Sakura: "E quem nos da segurança sobre o futuro, prima?".

Sorriu de forma única, entrando no banheiro. Logo seu bisavô estaria lá e pelo que conhecia de Tomoyo, ela ainda lhe faria uma superprodução.

...Fim do Flash Back...

Masaki: "Vamos minhas queridas (Indicou a porta para elas): Não devemos nos atrasar, a família Kimura é muito tradicional".

O bondoso senhor deu uma olhada carinhosa para as bisnetas. Como amava aquelas duas meninas doces que lhe fora presenteadas por Deus. Alargou mais o sorriso ao ver o olhar sem graça do ministro de relações públicas ao vê-las. Suas princesas eram, sem dúvida alguma, lindas como jamais existiu.

Tomoyo entrou na frente seguida por Masaki. Seu vestido negro contrastava com o branco da pele e acentuava os olhos violetas. Ela prendera totalmente os cabelos e fazia questão de usar uma linda jóia no pescoço. A hesitante Sakura entrou por último, atendo-se a cada belo detalhe da fabulosa mansão. A festa pareceu parar por alguns segundos quando as viram. Mas o que realmente deixou as pessoas sem ar, foi a perfeição da mestra das cartas. Era impossível alguém em todo planeta terra ser tão linda assim, como se fosse diabolicamente linda, ou então angelicalmente perigosa. Chegava a dar medo de tão bonita que era. O teto do salão era de vidro, refletindo a luz da lua no chão.

Sakura sentiu algo queimar em suas costas e virou-se para encontrar Li, com os lábios entreabertos com a notável expressão de surpresa, de braços dados com Naomi que engasgou com a bebida ao vê-la. Não era para menos. Ela estava com os cabelos meio preso, meio solto com cachos nas pontas. Seu vestido era longo, azul-celeste tomara-que-caia, usava brincos que pareciam cascatas de safira, e um grande decote em U nas costas perfeitas, quase chegando ao quadril, acentuava a cintura fina. Ela sorriu para ele, roubando-lhe todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões.

Sakura (Sem graça): "O que todos estão olhando?"

Masaki: "Você...(Riu)Não fique constrangida meu bem, apenas sorria diplomaticamente".

O anfitrião, Kimura Shun logo se aproximou para encontrá-los, seguido por seu filho Ryu que não tirava os olhos dela. Syaoran fechou a cara ao vê-lo se aproximar de sua flor. Não gostou nem um pouco do jeito que ele a olhava. Já podia imaginar os tipos de pensamentos impuros que ele estava tendo com ela. E isso o fez estourar a taça de vinho sem pensar. Naomi o encarou com o rosto duro. O que fora aquilo?Voltou seu olhar para a mestra das cartas e desejou ter uma arma para arrancar aquele rostinho perfeito do pescoço delicado. Viu os olhos de Li se inflamarem quando Ryu arrumou uma mecha solta do cabelo da menina. Syaoran se _importava_ com Sakura.

Sentiu inveja.

Uma inveja profunda que a fez tremer. Aquele rosto...aquelas formas...parecia que fora montada, como um projeto especial de Deus. Não era normal. Quando mostrou uma foto dela para seu cirurgião plástico lhe fazer um nariz igual, ele lhe dissera que aquilo era uma pintura e não tinha como copiar.

Quando dormira com Li, considerara aquilo uma das noites mais incríveis de toda sua existência, mas não foi assim que ele pensou. Ele saiu sem falar nada no meio da noite, e não ligou mais. Quando se viram algumas reuniões adiante, ele estava acompanhado por uma belíssima loira. Syaoran era intocável e sempre pensara que ele não se preocupava com ninguém, quem o quisesse seria por apenas algumas horas, e se desse sorte por uma noite...mas...ao ver o jeito como ele reagia com cada situação que rodeava a jovem de olhos verdes uma incerteza brotou no seu coração. Poderia Li _gostar_ de alguém? Não...talvez Sakura fosse mais um enlace e pronto. Mas...Por que _esse_ olhar apaixonado?

Shun (Virando-se para o Sr. Amamyia): "É um prazer enorme recebê-los aqui nessa noite" (Um empregado interrompeu servindo Champanhe) : "Espero que tudo esteja do agrado do senhor e de suas bisnetas".

Makasi: "Tenho certeza que será um excelente banquete. Obrigado pelo convite".

Shun (Virando-se para as meninas): "Estão mais encantadoras do que eu me lembrava".

Tomoyo: "Muito obrigada. Sua mansão é incrível".

Sakura: "Eu fiquei encantada com as obras de arte. Sou fã dos artistas renascentistas".

Ryu (Sedutoramente) : "Temos uma coleção de esculturas belíssimas, talvez um dia você queira conhecer".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Mesmo? Eu adoraria".

Ryu (Encantado com o sorriso dela): "A senhorita sabe que não precisa de convite para vir. (Chegou perto dela) "Quando quiser é só aparecer".

Sakura (Baixinho): "Você quer parar com essas indiretas?".

Ryu (Sorrindo de lado): "Você sempre soube que eu sou doido por você".

Sakura (Constrangida): "Mas eu não sou por você..."

Li tentava travar uma conversa amigável com alguns jovens ricos que o cercavam como se fosse uma atração de circo, enquanto contorcia-se de curiosidade. Queria saber cada detalhe da conversa da mestra das cartas com aquele engomadinho, mas seu orgulho era muito forte para deixá-lo se aproximar. Se Sakura quisesse ter algo com Ryu era problema dela, certo? Então porquê tinha vontade de explodir a cabeça do rapaz?

Após alguns empregados limparem o vinho e o vidro que derrubara no chão, tentou ser mais discreto e ao mesmo tempo mais diplomático. O fato de estarem no mesmo evento não significava nada. Ele deu uma olhada para Sakura pelo canto dos olhos e sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao perceber o quanto ela estava deslumbrante. Não culpava Ryu pela cara de bobo. Naomi o apertava cada vez mais, e isso já estava incomodando um pouco. Começou a se distrair olhando para os lados. Precisava parar de pensar desse jeito. Onde estava aquela convicção toda que criara na frente do espelho? Passou os olhos rapidamente pelos belos quadros até que um em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

Syaoran (Virando-se para Naomi, que ainda olhava Sakura de forma carrancuda): "Quem é esse senhor cego retratado no quadro?".

Naomi (Olhando-o surpreendida): "Em qual deles?".

Syaoran: "Naquele grande. O que está ao lado daquela paisagem montanhosa..."(Pensando)._'Eu devo estar ficando maluco, ele se parece muito com aquele mendigo que vi no parque'_

Naomi (Tentando-se lembrar da história): "Ele era um conselheiro real da época Ming. Meu pai pagou caríssimo por esse quadro".

Syaoran (Piscando): "Época Ming? Mas isso foi há quase mil anos atrás...".

Naomi (Não entendendo a surpresa): "Exatamente. Ele era o braço direito do general, e também o estrategista das batalhas" (Riu um pouco) "O engraçado é que toda vez que eu olho para esse quadro eu acho o general parecido com você".

Syaoran (Empalidecendo): "Qual general?".

Naomi: "Aquele, que está no plano de fundo, conversando com a princesa, aquela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos claros que está de costas. Em nenhuma pintura foi pintada a face da princesa. Parece que era linda como a lua".

Li teve que se segurar no pilar para não cair. Aquele homem não apenas lembrava ele, como era basicamente um auto-retrato dele. E aqueles cabelos castanhos era do tom dos de Sakura...Não poderia ser. Todos aqueles seres horríveis a chamavam de princesa, não é mesmo?Isso estava muito estranho.

Syaoran (Sério): "Quer dizer que tem uma lenda por trás disso?".

Naomi: "Lenda não sei. Sei que há fatos e relatos históricos. Meu pai me contou uma vez. (Olhou para o quadro) A princesa era proibida de ter qualquer relacionamento... Como uma sacerdotisa. Mas ela e o general se apaixonaram perdidamente. Dizem que foi a história de amor mais forte que existiu." (Suspirou) "Mas não teve um final muito feliz. O general morreu em batalha tentando salvá-la, e ela se matou não suportando perdê-lo" (Fez uma cara feia) "Um pouco exagerado, não acha?"

Syaoran tentou parecer indiferente a enxurrada de sentimentos que o acometera, mas vários flashes começaram a invadir sua cabeça. Olhou para frente e o salão por alguns segundos fora substituído por uma geleira. Viu Sakura vestida com trajes de luta, ferida, segurando um cetro que brilhava tão intensamente quanto o sol. Viu também ela olhar para o precipício e fechar os olhos, mas da mesma forma que as cenas vieram, elas desapareceram de sua cabeça. Li levou a mão até a testa.

Naomi: "Não está se sentindo bem?".

Syaoran: "Eu estou muito cansado. Apenas isso. Cansaço".

Naomi: "Certo... Quer sentar?".

Syaoran: "Não precisa" (Tentando se recompor) "Voltando a história do quadro, você disse que a princesa se matou?".

Naomi (Estranhando um pouco o interesse): "Sim, ela se jogou de um abismo, segurando o corpo do general,.. após vencer a batalha" (Riu) "Não sabia que era tão interessado por histórias de amor, eu pensei que o todo poderoso Li era imune a esse tipo de sentimento"

Li olhou de relance para Sakura e uma dor aguda invadiu seu peito. Ela teria coragem de se matar por amor a alguém? _'Eu devo estar cansado, essas imagens não são reais. Estamos aqui, aquilo foi uma história que aconteceu a mil anos atrás'_

Syaoran (Rebatendo pós alguns segundos): "Você não sabe nada sobre mim para tirar esse tipo de conclusões. Mas se quer saber a minha opinião, histórias de amor é para mulheres bobas que acreditam em finais felizes. (Sem conter a curiosidade) Tem certeza de que esse quadro é original?"

Naomi (Um pouco desconfortável) : "Foi avaliado por três arqueólogos antes de comprarmos. Meu pai é muito exigente com essas coisas. Arqueólogos de lugares diferentes do mundo...Mas porque ficou tão interessado?".

Syaoran: "Por nada...(Mentiu) Simplesmente achei a peça de muito bom gosto. Gosto de peças que tem uma história por trás. A maioria das pinturas são sentimentos dos artistas, fico muito interessado quando vejo algo diferente".

Naomi (Acreditando): "Certo. Temos uma coleção delas na mansão. Quando quiser vir para conhecer...Mas...por hora, quer conhecer os jardins?".

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o jantar foi anunciado e todos os convidados tomaram seu lugar. Os membros mais próximos da família ficaram mais a frente. O lugar destinado aos Amamyia era no centro, e lhes dava uma excelente vista para o jardim. A salada parecia deliciosa, repleta de camarões e frutas tropicais. Sakura olhou pela janela e viu algo diferente entre as árvores. Um brilho muito intenso que a distraiu por alguns segundos.

Masaki (Percebendo a distração da bisneta): "Está tudo bem, meu amor?".

Sakura (Parecendo em transe): "Está é que- (Deteve-se) _'Esse brilho é igualzinho ao que eu vi na casa abandonada. Talvez não fosse apenas impressão minha'._

Tomoyo: "O que foi? Está enjoada? Com dor de cabeça? Quer ir para casa?".

Sakura: "Não" (Olhou para o jardim) "Me dê um minuto está bem? Preciso de um pouco de ar.".

Levantou-se sob o olhar preocupado da prima e do bisavô. Li seguiu a presença de Sakura instintivamente. Estava mais forte, ou era impressão? Para onde ela estava indo? ...Também... O que lhe importava?

Um minuto.

Dois Minutos.

Três Minutos.

Quatro minutos eternos. Quanto tempo uma pessoa demorava para ir ao banheiro? E porquê a presença dela estava alterada? Ele não pôde mais se segurar na mesa. Não sabia se era curiosidade, preocupação ou qualquer outra coisa, mas algo lhe dizia que Sakura corria perigo. Desejou arrancar o coração do peito. Desejou se bater por estar indo vê-la.

Naomi: "Li. Onde vai?".

Syaoran: "Eu já venho".

Naomi (Um pouco contrariada): "Certo".

Li não precisou se concentrar muito para encontrar Sakura no jardim.

Syaoran (Chegando por trás): "Hei. O que está fazendo?".

Sakura (Pulando): "Credo quer me matar de susto?".

Syaoran (Rindo da cara assustada dela): "Não" (Depois de um tempo) "O que está fazendo, sozinha no jardim bem na hora do jantar? Seu bisavô não ensinou que é desfeita?".

Sakura (Dando os ombros): "Você também não está na mesa comendo, está?".

Syaoran (Sem saber o que responder): "Eu vim tomar um ar fresco".

Sakura: "Sei, bem agora na hora de comer? Certo...(Deu as costas)"

Syaoran: "Não, espera!" (Viu ela virar o encarando) "Na verdade eu vim atrás de você".

Sakura (Perto dele): "Por quê?".

Syaoran: "Porque eu me preocupo com você".

Sakura: "Não se preocupa não".

Syaoran (Sentido): "Como pode afirmar isso?".

Sakura: "Não preciso...Suas atitudes dizem isso (Cortando o assunto) "Você também viu?".

Syaoran (Sem entender): "Vi o que?"

Sakura (Olhando para o jardim): "O brilho...Eu vi...algo brilhando intensamente. E eu tive a impressão de já ter visto na casa abandonada".

Syaoran: "Brilhando?".

Sakura (Balançando a cabeça): "Eu devo estar ficando louca. Deve ser muita coisa na cabeça...Primeiro você, e depois essas coisas, e aí chega o Eriol e-".

Syaoran (Olhando por cima do ombro dela): "Fique quieta.".

Sakura (Contrariada): "Nossa que grosso".

Syaoran: "Não é isso" (Não queria parecer grosso) "Acho que vi alguma coisa".

Sakura: "Me diz que essa alguma coisa não parece com um monstro. Por favor".

Syaoran: "Não se mova".

Ele se aproximou dela. Estavam tão próximos que o calor dos corpos já se misturavam. Sakura prendeu a respiração. Podia sentir todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiar. O que ele iria fazer?

Syaoran: "Deusa do sono. Eu invoco o seu poder. Coloque os seres sem magia para dormir".

Sakura: "Aqui tem câmeras. Como pôde usar magia?".

Syaoran: "Depois eu apago as fitas...Assim dá para investigarmos melhor".

Sakura (Ainda parada): "Por que mandou eu não me mover?".

Syaoran: "Eu consigo me concentrar melhor quando você está quieta".

Sakura (Contrariada): "Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado. Aprendeu com quem essa piadinha? Ah já sei com a sua namoradinha...".

Syaoran (Bravo): "Naomi não é minha namorada".

Sakura: "Certo...E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. Ela estava te comendo com os olhos. Ela te exibe como se fosse um prêmio, e você se faz de bobo e deixa.".

Syaoran: "Pelo menos eu não arrumei uma mecha do cabelo dela".

Sakura (Com os olhos arregalados): "Estava me espionando?".

Syaoran (Alterado): "Acha que eu sou homem que tem que espionar alguma mulher?

Sakura: "Então como você sabe?".

Syaoran: "Oras...porque...porque...Sem querer eu estava olhando bem na hora que ele fez isso".

Sakura: "Ah ta bom, Li!"(Fechando a cara): "E para sua informação, ele estava sendo gentil. Coisa que você não é! Ele é muito cavalheiro, bonito, inteligente...Não fia me ignorando pela faculdade...eu fingindo que não me conhece por ai".

Syaoran (Muito alterado): "Eu nunca imaginei que você teria um gosto tão ruim para escolher homem".

Sakura (Sincera): "Se eu quisesse ter alguma coisa com Ryu ja teria tido...".

Syaoran (Nervoso com a afirmação): "Ah sim, não teve nada porque a senhorita é muito seletiva, não é? Está esperando um príncipe encantado.".

Sakura (Pensando) 'Eu estava esperando você' (Falando)Como se você fosse muito seletivo. Em cada festa aparece com uma diferente"

Syaoran: "Fazer o que se eu sou irresistível? Mas aposto que nunca me viu com uma mulher feia!".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos): "Como se o Ryu fosse feio, né Li. Convenhamos!".

Syaoran (Entortando o nariz): "Sou muito mais eu"

Sakura: "Nem todas são _muito mais_ você!".

Syaoran (Erguendo uma sobrancelha): "Por que? Não me acha bonito por acaso?".

Ela arregalou os olhos, da ultima vez o telefone tocara no meio dessa pergunta. Já que estavam nesse mundo de honestidade, o que tinha de mais admitir?

Sakura: "Você sabe que é lindo" (Ele travou ao ouvir isso) "Mas isso não define o caráter de alguém. Sabe...Eu mal te reconheço agora. Eu queria de volta aquele meu amigo bonzinho que me ajudava em tudo, mas ao invés disso, você se tornou arrogante e prepotente...Não é o Syaoran que eu esperava encontrar."

Syaoran (Virando-se de costas): "Você esperava encontrar um homem fraco que perdeu as cartas para você".

Sakura (Chocada): "Então foi por isso que você voltou? Pelas cartas?".

Syaoran (Desesperado): "Não..Você as ganhou justamente...".

Sakura (Entendendo tudo): "Você veio me desafiar, e assim 'justamente' as cartas seriam suas".

Syaoran (Abismado): "Eu jamais faria isso".

Sakura (Partindo para cima dele): "Mentiroso". (Balançou a cabeça) "Clow já havia me escolhido como a sucessora, Li. Eu voltei no tempo com a carta retorno, lembra? Mesmo que eu desistisse, mesmo que você capturasse as cartas... Nada mudaria. A culpa não foi sua e nem minha. (Um pouco brava) Eu não escolhi nascer destinada a ficar com as cartas! Ou você acha que eu gosto do fato de não saber se eu vou conseguir ficar viva até o final do dia?Por mim você teria ficado com elas."

Pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que responder.

Sakura: "Mas agora, não tem como mudar as coisas. Se você me odeia por isso, eu sinto muito, mas ninguém escolhe o futuro".

Syaoran (Sincero) : "Eu não odeio você". (Pensando): _'Eu fiz de tudo para te odiar, mas não consegui. O que eu sentia, sinto ou sei lá o que, por você sempre foi mais forte do que a minha tentativa de te odiar'_

Sakura (Doce): "Odeia sim...Cada gesto seu demonstra isso. E eu que pensei que (Fez uma pausa, fazendo o coração do rapaz acelerar) "Mas não faz mal.(Cortou o pensamento, antes que ele virasse palavra) Eu continuo esperando que meu amigo Syaoran reapareça alguma hora, e quando isso acontecer, deixe-me saber. Eu adoraria abraçá-lo de forma saudosa".

Ela deu um passo em direção ao salão, deixando Li confuso pelos próprios sentimentos. Ver Sakura se afastar dele lhe doía a alma como jamais pensou que fosse possível doer. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Ficou parado, apenas tentado respirar... Precisava colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. A viu travar na frente da porta e olha-lo de forma assustada, ele não precisou perguntar... A presença maligna invadiu os jardins e a árvore na frente deles começou a se mexer e criar patas.

Syaoran (Gritando): "ABAIXA"

Foi a única coisa que deu tempo de falar ao ver o enxame de gafanhotos ir na direção deles.

UHUHUHUHU

Olha só! Mais um capítuloooo... Agora eu tenho uma revisora! Priii, adorei de conhecerrr!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo quentinho, direto do forno.

Aguardo comentariossss!


	6. Chapter 6

Chamas do Dragão

Por Mel

Capítulo VI

Nem mesmo em toda história bíblica de pragas que assolaram a terra egípcia algo se comparava àquele enxame de gafanhotos. Eles desenhavam uma corrente destrutiva e tudo o que tocavam se transformava em um deserto seco, triste e morto. Em segundos o lindo jardim da mansão estava irreconhecível, como se um grande incêndio tivesse atingido as plantas. Sakura correu desesperadamente na direção de Li, que se colocou na sua frente, sentindo a presença maligna aumentar cada vez mais.

Sakura (Se aproximando dele): "O que está acontecendo?".

Sayoran (Apreensivo): "Não saia de perto de mim" Ele não soube se disse isso pela situação ou pelo medo que sentiu ao vê-la se afastar, mas as palavras saíram tão certas e naturais que não teve tempo nem de reprimir o pensamento. A única coisa que fez como um reflexo experiente, foi invocar o escudo para protegê-los do enxame.

Sakura: "O que vamos fazer? (Apertou a chave mágica em seu pescoço, num claro sinal assustado)

Syaoran (Fazendo força para manter sua espada elevada): "O que está esperando? Você precisa invocar sua magia!".

Sakura: "Da ultima vez foi minha magia que atraiu mais o monstro para perto de nós. TODAS as vezes eles vêm atrás da minha magia...".

Syaoran (A encarando): "Ele vai nos ver de qualquer jeito. Ele já sentiu sua presença, senão não teria se manifestado. (Olhou a criatura por um instante) Seja o que for, só se manifesta perto de você..."

Sakura (Desanimada): "Eu estou cansada de atrair catástrofes para minha vida".

Syaoran: "Agora não é hora para pensar nisso. Vamos! Eu estou te dando cobertura. Invoque o báculo agora".

A linda menina o olhou demoradamente. Ele queria que ela participasse da luta? De verdade? Lado a lado com ele?

Balançou a cabeça.

Agora não tinha tempo de sonhar. Precisava concentrar suas energias naquela batalha. Pegou sua chave mágica e começou a recitar as palavras de sempre...

Sakura: "Chave que guarda o poder da-."

Mas o inesperado aconteceu.

Ao sentir a presença doce estourar na atmosfera mágica, o monstro lançou uma espécie de cobra que substituía sua língua na direção da garota. Era um radar especial pronto para encontrar presenças poderosas e antagônicas e naquele momento nada era mais oposto ao seu maligno coração, do que a presença dela. O animal rastejante quebrou o escudo de Li, lançando-o para longe, o impacto de poder foi tão forte que não lhe deu tempo de reagir, só soube o que aconteceu quando sentiu sua coluna chocar-se contra o enorme carvalho.

Sem perder a chance, o monstro enroscou sua língua no tornozelo da menina e a arrastou para longe do guerreiro, a chave mágica que estava em sua mão, se perdeu no meio das folhas queimadas quando a corrente de ouro arrebentou com o atrito.

Monstro: "Vem pra cá, meu biscoitinho doce...Achei você...Eu tava sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso"

Sakura (Gritando apavorada): "SYAORRRAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN"

Não soube se foi a adrenalina da batalha ou o som dolorido dos gritos dela que reavivou seus movimentos, até então lentos e lesionados. Totalmente em pânico ele se jogou na direção da mestra das cartas tentando inutilmente alcançá-la. Em momento algum se queixou da dor intensa que os gafanhotos de fogo lhe causavam.

Naquela momento só queria protegê-la.

Nunca em sua vida inteira sentiu tanto medo. Parecia que seu coração estava sendo furado por uma chuva de agulhas. Ele fora impotente...Falhou totalmente em protegê-la. Falou que lhe daria cobertura, mas apenas a entregou para o inimigo. Jamais imaginou que seu poderoso escudo pudesse ser quebrado. Não havia força no mundo humano ou mágico capaz de fraturar ou se quer triscar nele, no entanto, diante daquele ataque, sua poderosa proteção não passou de vidro fino.

Escutava seu coração bater mais acelerado a medida que os gritos de Sakura diminuíam. A dor em sua pele era tão intensa que seus nervos entraram em colapso...Seu corpo começou a formigar e não conseguia mais raciocinar. Sua presença começou a elevar-se como nunca havia se elevado. Yelan Li pôde sentir o abalo da energia do filho ecoando no campo mágico chinês. A anciã fechou os olhos e começou a orar. Era só o que poderia fazer.

Syaoran, aterrorizado, presenciou uma das piores cenas de sua vida. Viu Sakura ser arremessada como uma boneca de pano para cima da boca do animal, e aquela cobra pegá-la novamente de forma brusca e envolvê-la mais e com força. A língua viva iria matar a mestra das cartas por asfixia, antes daquele monstro devorá-la.

Syaoran (Tentando liberar a fúria e o desespero que sentia): "SOLTE-AAA"

Monstro (Se divertindo com a nova presa): "Por que deveria? (Li tentou localizar de onde a voz daquele ser estava vindo, já que ele estava com a boca aberta) "Demorei muito para encontrá-la. O príncipe Kay vai ficar muito orgulhoso de mim...(Apertou ainda mais a língua) Ela tem um gosto tão bom. Pena que é pequenininha. Dizem que os menores frascos escondem os melhores perfumes...Nunca senti um gosto tão doce quanto o dela...Por isso que é chamada de princesa...a presença dela é incrivelmente oposta. (A Sufocou mais ainda)"

Syaoran (Explodindo sua presença): "Eu mandei SOLTA-LA!".

Uma intensa luz branca envolveu o guerreiro fazendo-o flutuar, sua espada por um momento parecia reluzir como o sol nascente. O gafanhotos que até então o atacavam se reduziram a pó, o enxame não conseguia mais tocá-lo. Ele segurou sua arma e recitando algumas palavras mágicas...transformou sua espada em um preciso arco e flecha. Mirou o coração do animal...Iria acertá-lo e acabar com esse pesadelo, mas como se prevendo o ataque do chinês o monstro colocou o corpo de Sakura na frente, ainda fortemente preso pela cobra-língua.

Sakura (Sem forças): "Syo-Syao...ran...eu...não a..aguento mais" (Os lindos olhos verdes estavam perdendo a cor)

Syaoran: (Sua voz saiu mais como um sussurro, do que um chamado): "Sakura..."

Ele se desconcertou por completo. Seus músculos falharam, ele não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu a presença dela diminuir o que fez seu desespero aumentar ainda mais.

Sakura: (O encarando fracamente): "Eu... não con-si-go res-pirar...aaaaaahhh"

O monstro a apertou mais ainda, percebendo o quanto a presença dela se alterava quando o guerreiro lhe falava. Ela berrou perdendo o ultimo fôlego, e finalmente os sentido. O grito de dor fez o sangue do guerreiro explodir. Ele segurou novamente seu arco e posicionou a flecha para atacar. Iria dar um jeito de salvá-la, nem que tivesse que entrar dentro do estômago do animal para trazê-la de volta, mas não iria deixá-la morrer. Não por culpa de um erro estúpido de sua magia.

Monstro: "Olha só ela já está quase prontinha pra eu comer. Que delícia.(O encarou desafiadoramente)Está no ponto.".

Syaoran (Tencionando o arco): "Deixe-a ir"

Monstro (Finalmente o encarando): "Não deixo rapaz, ela é minha agora. E se tanto quiser me matar, atira essa flecha."(Chacoalhou o corpo de Sakura na frente de seu coração) "Vai...Atira!".

Tentou se lembrar de algum feitiço parecido com a carta através para não acertá-la, mas com o desespero não conseguia pensar em nada. Como salvá-la? Não sabia o que fazer, tentou ter alguma idéia, pensar em alguma saída, mas a medida que o animal chacoalhava mais a menina, seus pensamentos pareciam menos claros, e mais doloridos. Olhou para o chão e viu a chave mágica arrebentada. Um sentimento de culpa estava começando a se apossar de seu coração novamente quando um flash da ultima luta invadiu sua mente. Todos os seres eram formados por carbono, igual aos humanos...

Repentinamente sua mente se iluminou.

Syaoran (Segurando uma carta chinesa na mão): "Deus do fogo, vinde a mim".

Um jato ardente atingiu de surpresa os olhos do distraído animal que ao reagir relaxou a língua deixando Sakura despencar com tudo no chão de uma altura de mais ou menos um prédio de dois andares. Li invocou novamente o escudo ao seu redor, sem se importar se ele funcionaria ou não, numa tentativa louca de chegar até onde a mestra das cartas estava sem ser atingido pelos ataques cegos do monstro que jogava ácido para todos os lados...Por sorte, seu escudo estava recuperado o suficiente para protegê-lo nesse pequeno percurso.

Syaoran (Pegou a menina e a chacoalhou levemente, demonstrando todo seu desespero): "Sakura?!" (Aconchegou-a em seus braços) "Sakura pelo amor de Deus fala comigo...Droga de escudo" (Amaldiçoou) "Mil vezes droga...Você tinha que falhar justo com ela?"

Os lábios perfeitos estavam arroxeados devido a falta de oxigênio, tanto da tentativa de asfixia como do golpe que recebera nas costas. Ela estava inconsciente e respirava com muita dificuldade. Ele apoiou a cabeça dela mais acima, usando sua mão como amparo na tentativa de fazer com que a traquéia se abrisse e algum ar extra entrasse, quando olhou de relance para o monstro ainda impossibilitado pela cegueira. Não sabia o que fazia, se a socorria ou se aproveitava a deixa para acabar com o ataque de uma vez.

Ele a olhou profundamente, linda e desprotegida no meio daquelas folhas secas. Teve vontade de bater na própria cabeça por ter sido tão burro e deixado que aquele monstro desmiolado a tirasse de seu escudo. Se tivesse sido mais rápido, se soubesse que ela correria esse risco. E pensar que ela saiu sozinha atrás de uma coisa que brilha. E se não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente...Ela morreria? Se tivesse sucumbido aos encantos de Naomi e ido para o quarto, ele não mais a veria respirar? Céus como doía imaginar a vida sem ela, sem aquela menina tola que acabou com sua honra. Por que? Por que era tão difícil assim? Ela era até uma tempo atrás sua pior inimiga, não entendia em que parte do dia ela se tornara tão essencial. O que ela representava pra ele afinal?

Syaoran (Vendo o monstro se recuperando do ataque): "E agora...O que eu faço?"

A resposta veio dos céus e com grande estilo. Kero trazia Eriol em suas costas, Yue e Rubymoon voavam ao lado de Spinnel que transportava Misuki para o campo de batalha.

Mas...

O inimigo não era tão fácil de domar quanto parecia. Os gafanhotos ainda viam e sentiam as presenças mágicas. Eles atacaram os heróis nos ares com toda força, derrubando a irmã de Clow das costas da pantera. Por sorte Yue agiu rápido e a pegou antes que tocasse no chão. Kero cuspiu fogo mostrando toda magia que o sol possuía e eliminando centenas de gafanhotos de um só vez e se posicionou para acabar com o resto juntamente com RubyMoon, Spinnel e Eriol, que soltava raios com o báculo mágico. O anjo da lua viu desesperado a cena que acontecia debaixo do carvalho seco. Com Misuki nos braços pousou perto da mestra e do descendente de Clow.

Yue:"O que aconteceu?"

Syaoran (Com uma visível aflição na voz): "O ataque foi surpresa, ela não teve tempo de usar a magia e eu não consegui protegê-la...(Olhou para o monstro) Aquela coisa quebrou meu escudo".

Yue (Confuso): "Mas isso é impossível. Não há magia que quebre um escudo mágico de um descente de Clow"

Misuki (Mais atrás): "Infelizmente isso não é verdade. É raro, mas alguns feiticeiros poderosos desenvolveram a habilidade de quebrar o escudo por exatos cinco segundos, tempo suficiente para atacarem com alguma coisa que arrastem a pessoa para fora...Não me surpreende que esses soldados consigam fazer isso.".

Syaoran (Estressado): "Mas eu fui arremessado longe!".

Misuki: "Isso foi por causa do impacto (Olhando para Sakura) Você não estava esperando que algo pudesse romper seu escudo e instintivamente baixou a guarda".

Syaoran (Falando baixo, um tanto irônico): "Quem poderia imaginar?".(Olhou a bela mulher adormecida a sua frente) "Ela foi arremessada como se fosse uma pedra".(Passando sem pensar as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos perfumados) "Ela caiu de costas...Já estava sem ar, aquela coisa quase a matou asfixiada.".

O anjo da lua soltou um murmúrio raivoso e irreconhecível olhando para o monstro que estava se recuperando do ataque surpresa de Li.

Yue: "Ele queria matá-la. Ele não veio para se alimentar (Encarou Li) Dá pra sentir pela aura quando uma criatura está com fome de sangue ou cumprindo uma missão".

Syaoran: "Por que?" (Alterado) "Por que querem matá-la? Pelas cartas? É por isso? É essa a tal responsabilidade de ser a dona das cartas mágicas?".

Misuki (Colocando a mão nos ombros dele): "Tudo ficará mais claro amanhã a noite.".

Syaoran (Quase gritando): "E porque não agora?Me diz...Por que esse mistério todo?".

Yue (Olhando para o céu): "Porque amanhã é lua nova. E durante a lua nova a verdade poderá ser revelada.".

Li apertou mais Sakura em seus braços, como se tivesse medo por ela, viu que não adiantaria nada perder a calma e que não conseguiria nenhuma informação no meio daquele caos. A única coisa que pensou foi num detalhe pequeno que ela havia lhe dito enquanto comiam na lanchonete pela manhã.

Syaoran:"Vocês sentiram a nossa presença dessa vez?"

Yue: "Eriol criou há pouco uma magia chamada espelho que reflete qualquer alteração mágica na cidade" (Olhou para o irmão que jogava raios na criatura): "Nós não tínhamos idéia se ia dar certo, mas no meio do feitiço o espelho ficou negro e voou nessa direção"

Syaoran (Olhando para Misuki): "Quer dizer que no ataque da quadra não foram as nossas presenças que os atraíram para lá?".

Misuki: "Na verdade... Clow tem uma capacidade muito grande de localizar a nova mestra das cartas. Algo que herdou talvez de outros mundos, e foi baseado nesse senso de direção que ele criou a magia do espelho"

Li sentiu uma estranha palpitação que o fez concentrar-se na mestra das cartas. A cor rosada estava voltando a pele pálida, ela estava acordando. Por Deus! Ela estava acordando... Os olhos verdes se abriram como faróis iluminando a terra seca de seu coração que a pouco tempo achou que iria se transformar em um deserto tão árido como aquele jardim. Ela tossia e chorava com uma criança assustada. Deveria estar com muita dor.

Syaoran (Ansioso): "Sakura? Pode me ouvir?".

Sakura (Piscando algumas vezes): "Syao..Syao...ran? É vo..cê?".

Syaoran (Sem conter o sorriso aliviado): "Sou eu sim...Já está virando costume você desmaiar, não acha?".

Sakura (Ela respirou fundo sentindo uma dor forte no tórax): "Acho...que..sim...(Sorriu um pouco) Pelo menos... você está... sempre me segurando".

O guerreiro teve impressão de sentir o coração acelerar novamente e dessa vez não fora por causa da batalha.

Sakura (Olhando em volta): " Yue...Misuki... Estão...todos bem?".

Yue (Sério): "Estão mestra, não se preocupe".

Sakura: "Minha chave...arrebentou...eu não consegui (Se ajeitou gritando de dor, fazendo os braços fortes de Li a envolver ainda mais) ...Onde está...minha chave?".

Misuki (Se aproximando dela): "Não se preocupe. Vamos achá-la. Eriol pode localizá-la há mais de mil quilômetros de distância. (Tocou-a com carinho) Você precisa ir para um hospital. Pode ter quebrando alguma costela"

Ela tossiu doloridamente. A queda fora muito alta, não a surpreenderia se algo não estivesse bem com seus ossos.

Yue (Pediu para o chinês, calmamente): "Leve-a para o hospital, precisamos ter certeza que ela está bem.. Nós damos conta do monstro por aqui".

Ele concordou um pouco incerto sobre se deveria obedecer ou não. Afinal ele era um guerreiro e queria terminar aquela batalha, mas Sakura estava ferida e seria muito estranho um anjo aparecer com ela nos braços no hospital, junto com um leão e pessoas com trajes de luta. Alem do mais, ele estava cuidando dela. Ela estava em SEUS braços naquele momento, e por menos que quisesse admitir, não queria soltá-la. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente quando um raio poderosíssimo vindo do báculo de Eriol, atingiu o monstro que se desfez em inúmeros pedacinhos, explodindo pelo céu.

Misuki (O incentivando): "Pode ir tranqüilo...Vamos reconstruir o jardim com magia, isso vai levar algum tempo.".

Syaoran (Rendido): "Está certo eu vou levá-la ao hospital.(Lembrando-se de algo importante): "Apaguem as fitas de segurança...E tentem manter a magia do sono o máximo possível.".

A sua antiga professora concordou com a cabeça. Ele segurou Sakura fortemente no colo, e se dirigiu a sua Mercedes conversível. Colocou-a delicadamente no banco de passageiro, e sentou-se ao lado dela, pronto para dar partida no carro, quando sentiu um toque delicado em seu braço.

Sakura (Fraca): "Muito...obrigada".

Syaoran (Um pouco sem graça): "Você não tem nada para me agradecer, alias a culpa de você está nessa situação foi minha e-"

Sakura (O interrompendo): "Você...sempre se culpa por coisas...que não tem nada a..ver" (O encarou) : "Não dava...pra saber..que o escudo ia quebrar" (Tossiu um pouco, reclamando de dor em seguida).

Syaoran (Ainda se culpando): "Se eu não tivesse baixado a guarda -".

Sakura (Apertando a mão sobre o braço dele): "Eu teria ... baixado a guarda com meu escudo...(Olhou para a rua) Não dava pra imaginar... Essas criaturas são muito fortes...".

Ele começou a dirigir ainda digerindo o que ela falara. Realmente o ataque foi surpresa, não fora algo que pudesse ser previsto.

Sakura (Pensando alto): "Eu..acho..que eu vou morrer".

Ele travou a encarando raivosamente depois desse comentário ridículo. O que ela estava pensando para falar coisas daquele grau? Queria matá-lo do coração? Era isso?

Syaoran (Bravo): "Não fale besteira, estamos quase chegando ao hospital, o máximo que você conseguiu foi uma costela quebrada".

Sakura (Doce): "Não estou falando...agora (Tossiu) Essas criaturas...estão atrás de mim... uma é mais forte que a outra...Eu não sou...tão forte assim. Uma hora elas acabam comigo...(Tossiu novamente)...eu não tive..tempo de chamar...as cartas..."(Fechou os olhos) "Nem a minha... magia eu consigo controlar...ultimamente...

Li teve vontade de quebrar o volante quando a escutou falando daquele jeito. O pior é que ela tinha razão, tinha toda razão. Essas criaturas a buscavam como um míssel busca seu alvo. Talvez alguma vez ela estivesse sozinha, ou mesmo que todos estivessem juntos, nada pudesse deter essas criaturas e então...Sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo com a imagem que passou em sua mente. Sakura morrendo, e nada e ninguém conseguindo impedir.

Aquilo não podia acontecer, não permitiria isso. A observou toda encolhida com a mão no tórax. Ela era tão linda, tão delicada. Seu nome tinha tudo a ver com aquela mulher doce ao seu lado. Perfumada e desenhada...como uma flor. Não tivera um dia, uma só vez que não pensara nela durante seu treinamento. Tentou esquecer aquele amor de todas as maneiras...Mas agora a vendo assim, precisando dele. Seu coração voltou a aquecer de uma forma que jamais pensou ser possível novamente, não depois de toda humilhação.

Se ele tivesse ganhado as cartas, seria com ele que esses fenômenos estariam acontecendo? Talvez não. Nenhuma criatura comentou sobre as cartas, apenas comentou sobre a presença dela. Seria esse o destino da menina? Morrer nas mãos de uma criatura horrenda? Não! Não poderia ser, ele tinha que dar um jeito, iria pesquisar, treinar, ensiná-la a esconder a presença, qualquer coisa, mas não a deixaria morrer. Ela era o seu mundo agora. Sorriu de lado pensando que finalmente colocara seus sentimentos em ordem.

Sakura (Rindo de lado): "Bom...se eu morrer...tem um... ponto bom..."

Syaoran (Muito bravo): "Você fala cada coisa, que as vezes eu tenho vontade de te bater, sabia? (Os olhos dele estavam escuros, ainda pensando na cena) Posso saber o que haveria de bom?".

Sakura (Tossindo): "As cartas...ficariam sem dono... e ai você poderia...capturá-las".

Ele engasgou completamente incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, Sakura realmente achava que as cartas eram mais importantes do que a vida dela? Como ela poderia pensar algo assim...Sentiu-se um idiota por tê-la tratado tão mal, tantas vezes. Por tê-la culpado pelas cartas, sendo que ela nem as queria. Amanhã tudo ficaria mais claro, tinha um bom pressentimento.

Syaoran: "Eu nunca chegaria a esse ponto para conseguir as cartas. Eu não vim desafia-la...Eu nem ia voltar para falar a verdade mas..."

Sakura: "Mas voltou...".

Syaoran (Confessando): "Por sua causa..."

Aquilo saíra tão de surpresa, que não pensou em deter a frase.

Sakura (Corrigindo-o): "Por causa...das...cartas".

(Um pouco ofendido): "Pensa tão mal de mim assim?".

Sakura (O olhando pelo cantos dos olhos): "Você está muito diferente...(Tossiu de novo) Sempre arrogante...cheio de si...".

Syaoran: "Você não tem idéia das coisas que eu passei...Eu tive que mudar (ele tinha dor na voz) Eu estava fraco de mais".

Sakura (Tocando-o novamente, fazendo o pobre rapaz de arrepiar): "Eu queria...poder...te ajudar.".

Syaoran: "Eu não preciso de ajuda".

Sakura: "Ah é...(Riu doloridamente)...Esqueci que você...é...a única pessoa...do mundo...que pode viver sem ajuda...você deve ter...nascido sozinho...nem sua mãe...fez força...e nem...o medico...ajudou".

Syaoran (Rindo da mal criação): "Você está falando muito pra quem quase morreu agora pouco"

Sakura: "Vai saber...se...eu..vou ter chance...de falar...o tempo...anda muito curto...pra mim".

E andava mesmo. O Tempo corria para ela. Tudo era muito incerto.

Syaoran (Vendo a entrada do pronto-socorro): "Chegamos"

Estacionou o carro na vaga indicada para emergência, abriu a porta do passageiro e a retirou com muito cuidado. Quando chegou três médicos vieram a seu encontro. Eriol Hiragizawa havia ligado para o hospital e contado da desastrada menina que caiu da sacada da festa e ficou inconsciente.

Medico (Checando a pressão dela): "Nós vamos levá-la para fazer alguns exames, assim que terminarmos vamos colocá-la em um quarto e você poderá ficar com ela, certo?".

Li concordou vendo Sakura ser levada em uma maca para longe dele. Precisava colocar as idéias no lugar, e principalmente pensar em uma boa desculpa quando os convidados acordassem da festa.

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eu sei! Não me matem! Eu demorei de mais...Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa, casei e não moro mais no Brasil, então tudo fica muiiitooo mais corrido agora. Conforme eu conseguir vou escrevendo. Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando da história, e quero ver os comentáriossss!

Muitos Beijosss

Mel


	7. Chapter 7

Chamas do Dragão

Por Mel

Capítulo VII

_Memórias que machucam a alma_

Li jogou a cabeça para trás demonstrando todo seu cansaço. Acabara de receber uma ligação de Eriol dizendo que estava tudo ajeitado e que os convidados acordaram sem se dar conta de que havia algo errado. Então coube a ele ligar para Tomoyo avisando do ocorrido, ou melhor 'inventando' o ocorrido. Sabia que ela e o avô logo viriam para o hospital. Olhou pela janela vendo Sakura adormecida. Teve vontade de entrar no quarto, mas não queria causar mais problemas. Ela parecia uma boneca porcelana, invejava as deusas do Olimpo. Se conhecessem Sakura, certamente Afrodite perderia o trono de mais linda dos deuses. Não soube quanto tempo a observou assim, quieta e doce na cama do hospital. Era incrível como aquela mulher delicada conseguia mexer com ele. Estivera tanto tempo afogado em sua amargura que esqueceu-se por completo da sensação que o acometia quando ela estava perto. Lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram antes do ataque, ela realmente pensava que ele queria roubar as cartas.

Se havia pensado tantas vezes em uma forma de humilhá-la, por que doeu escutar isso?

Fizera de tudo, o possível e o impossível para detestar aquela menina boba que lhe roubara as cartas. Cada dia do treinamento desejava vingança pela humilhação que ela o fizera sofrer. Até se imaginou lutando com ela, roubando-lhe as cartas. Mas agora tudo mudara. A situação tirou a venda de seus magoados olhos. Tinha impressão de que não adiantaria nada ter reunido as cartas, ela seria a dona de qualquer jeito. Algo na presença dela mudava todo mundo mágico. Sakura era alguém muito importante...Alguém que tinha o poder de atrair criaturas mágicas para perto dela...Alguém capaz de ter inspirado um mago de vidas passadas a criar cartas para protegê-la.

Desviou os olhos para o teto branco. Estava cansado, a batalha lhe custara muito esforço, seus olhos embaçavam hora ou outra. Sentiu as pernas fracas, sentou-se no banco de frente para janela dela.

Como seria o mundo sem ela afinal? Não, melhor! Como seria _seu_ mundo sem ela afinal? Amando-a ou odiando-a ela sempre fez parte de seus pensamentos, de suas loucuras, de seus desejos. Não houve um dia se quer que ela não lhe causasse algo. Pensou que afastando-a de si, ignorando-a, iria acabar com esse encantamento que ela causava nele, mas tudo piorou quando se reencontraram.

Passou a noite em claro pensando em como ela estava linda, em como crescera, em como era doce, quente. E agora ele estava ali, no hospital, aguardando notícias como um tolo preocupado. Tinha noção de que não era nada grave, a presença dela continuava forte o que era um pouco preocupante dado a situação que se encontravam, com esses monstros radares atrás dela, mas não pôde conter suas emoções. Estaria ele se apaixonando de novo? Não! Não podia estar apaixonado de novo...por alguém que sempre ocupara o seu coração. Era óbvio que o que sentia pela menina, não era nem perto amizade ou saudades. Era como um fogo abrasador...

Foi a primeira vez que ela chegou tão perto da morte.

Socou o pilar instintivamente e sem querer fez um buraco no mármore ao lembrar-se da horrível cena que presenciara. Ela iria morrer, se não tivesse recebido ajuda, se Eriol e os outros não tivessem percebido a situação, aquela delicada flor de cerejeira estaria estraçalhada, fria dura. Mais um corpo, mais uma vítima e ele? Provavelmente estaria louco de tanta dor. Levou a mão no peito. Não, não não! Isso não podia acontecer... Droga de coração! Se pudesse o arrancaria do peito.

A olhou discretamente de novo e desejou trocar de lugar por um só instante. Desejou que a dor dela fosse a sua.

Tomoyo: "Syaoran?" (O chamou tirando-o de seus devaneios) "Viemos assim que pudemos".

Li viu o pequeno grupo entrar na sala de espera e para sua surpresa, Naomi e o Ryu também vieram, talvez para mostrar condolências, afinal o acidente ocorrera na mansão deles, e Masaki era um sócio muito importante para a empresa.

Syaoran (Levantando-se e cumprimentado-os com a reverencia chinesa): "Agora está tudo bem".

Masaki (Tenso): "Conte-nos exatamente o que aconteceu".

Syaoran: "Bem, eu fui tomar um ar no jardim e -..."

Era como se um caminhão carregado a tivesse atropelado e para não juntar evidências do crime, a jogaram de uma ponte. Cada pedacinho seu doía tanto que mal conseguia se mexer. Aos poucos abriu os olhos cansados, não sabia se pela batalha, se pelo trauma, ou simplesmente por cansaço acumulado. A luz a incomodou obrigando-a a piscar várias vezes, quando finalmente sua visão estabilizou deu de cara com uma simpática senhora que segurava um estetoscópio.

Medica: "Senhorita Kinomoto?" (Chamou como se não tivesse certeza de que ela a estava ouvindo) "Como se sente?".

Como se sentia? Sentia-se péssima, não! Pior do que isso, sentia como se uma manada de elefantes a tivesse pisoteado várias vezes.

Sakura (Calmamente): "Tudo dói...Não consigo fazer...movimentos bruscos. Aii! Também não consigo me virar direito" (Reclamou apos a tentativa frustrada de se posicionar)".

Medica (Colocando-a sentada, para examinar os pulmões): "Não é para menos, a sua queda foi feia mocinha. Por acaso tem noção do risco que correu? (Ela balançou a cabeça murmurando algo sobre 'os jovens de hoje em dia') "Você está cheia de hematomas, uma costela trincada, o tornozelo e o braço luxados, um dedo do pé quebrado" (Riu um pouco) "Parece que você foi atacada por um animal, e não que caiu da varanda, de tantas lesões que conseguiu".

Sakura (Engoliu seco): "Devo ter batido em várias coisas antes de cair, aquela casa é cheia de grades, estátuas entalhadas na parede (Revirou os olhos, era uma péssima mentirosa) Devo ter caído em cima do dedo...tentado me segurar...Não me lembro direito, na verdade".

Medica (Escutando o coração): " Isso é normal depois do trauma. O bom é que você foi socorrida rapidamente, o que tornou tudo isso mais um grande susto do que um acidente".

Sakura (Olhou pela janela, percebendo a claridade): "Que horas são?".

Medica: "São meio-dia, depois dos exames e do remédio para dor, achei melhor mantê-la essa noite no hospital, mas assim que comer, receberá alta"(Examinou os olhos verdes): "Como não quebrou nada que pudesse ser preocupante, e o trinco que deu na costela não abalou a estrutura do osso, e não vai atrapalhar seus movimentos...Exceto pela dor, talvez, ou um certo incômodo na região." (Sentou-se ao pé da cama) "Creio que não há motivos para eu mantê-la no hospital. Sinto informar que por uns quatro dias a dor vai ser muito intensa, mas depois ela vai melhorar, na medida em que tudo cicatrizar. O tornozelo que você luxou é o mesmo do dedo quebrado, então achei melhor imobilizar, mas em uma semana quero vê-la novamente, e creio que já será possível retirar o gesso".

Sakura: "Estou fora da ativa...(Reclamou de novo)... por quantos dias?".

Medica: "Duas semanas no mínimo, me disseram que você pratica esportes...Isso vai levar um tempo também, não queremos que isso piore, não é meu bem? (A viu balançar a cabeça negativamente) Então um mês sem esportes radicais... O braço foi uma luxação leve, por isso caso sentir muita dor, eu lhe darei uma tipóia, mas não acho necessário".

Sakura (Ajeitando-se): "Quando posso voltar para aula?"

Medica: "Em quatro dias a dor estará bem mais controlada, ai já conseguirá sentar. Quanto a subir escadas, não sei se sua faculdade tem elevador, melhor pedir ajuda para alguém, e ir de vagar...Vou te receitar alguns analgésicos.".

Sakura (Bocejando): "Certo"

Medica: "Tem várias pessoas esperando por notícias suas (Levantou-se) Hora de fazer o relatório médico (Dizendo isso saiu do quarto)".

A linda menina então olhou pela outra janela, que dava para o corredor do hospital e viu o avô e a prima de pé conversando com a simpática médica, Naomi e seu irmão estavam sentados. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a ruiva lá, o olhar cansado revelavam que ha algum tempo a magia do sono havia acabado. Li estava encostado num pilar um pouco distante dos outros. O mesmo olhar sério de quando era menino. Sorriu sem querer lembrando do tempo em que eram uma dupla na captura das cartas. Bons tempos. Boas recordações.

Tomoyo foi a primeira entrar, e quase se jogou em cima da menina que se contraiu obrigando-a a reclamar de dor novamente. Aos poucos o quarto estava cheio. Corou ao perceber a confusão que se metera.

Tomoyo (Colocando a mão na testa da prima): "Como se sente?".

Sakura (Rindo sarcasticamente): "Como se um monstro tivesse me esmagado até a quase morte (Reclamou um pouco) E depois me jogado para longe".

O chinês a olhou atravessado fazendo-a se encolher. Sem querer riu, a história verdadeira parecia tão irreal, que cair da varanda e bater nas estatuetas decorativas parecia bem mais possível.

Masaki: "Você nos deu um grande susto, meu bem...Ainda bem que Li estava lá para socorrê-la (Sorriu para Syaoran) Eu te devo muito meu rapaz".

Syaoran (Tentando parecer natural): "Foi uma grande sorte que fui atender uma ligação lá fora bem na hora (Mentiu descaradamente)

Makasi: "Mesmo assim, talvez uma outra pessoa não teria a reação que você teve".

Syaoran: "Sakura e eu somos amigos de infância, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era tentar socorrê-la da maneira adequada".

Sakura (Sorrindo para ele): "Muito obrigada, por tudo...Nem sei como agradecer por ter me socorrido".

Li a encarou demoradamente, será que ela se lembrava de tudo? Será que lembrava que fora falha dele? Por que ela o agradecia dessa maneira? Por que aquele sorriso estonteante nos lábios? Por que? Tinha algo de errado com aquela garota. Ela não enxergava as coisas de forma normal...Ela sempre via coisas boas. Ela não viu sua falha, e sim sua tentativa de salvá-la. Sorriu, sem querer, mas sorriu de volta para ela.

O herdeiro Kimura entortou os lábios um tanto contrariado a ver os dois interagirem daquela maneira, até em conhecer a mulher por quem se interessara antes Li conseguira ser mais rápido, mas se o chinês achava que ia ganhar essa batalha estava muito enganado. Já estava de olho em Sakura há muito tempo, desde quando a vira pela primeira vez no pique-nique que o pai fizera há dois anos atrás, lembrava-se como a imagem da jovem entrando com um simples vestido branco e um chapéu da mesma cor com um gracioso laço cor-de-rosa o encantou...E depois que pedira transferência para a Faculdade Federal de Tomoeda, tentava cercá-la de todos os jeitos possíveis. Olhou agora para ela rindo com Li como se lembrassem de algo saudoso. Uma pulguinha o perturbou atrás de sua orelha...Queria saber mais dessa história, desse passado que os ligavam. Seria essa a causa dos 'foras' que ela dava, não só nos rapazes como nele próprio?

Ryu (Sem conter a curiosidade): "Não sabia que se conheciam a tanto tempo...Pensei que se conheceram na faculdade."

Sakura "Na verdade..."(Fazendo conta com os dedinhos): "Desde quando tínhamos dez anos".

Um mal-súbito se apossou de Naomi por alguns segundos. Ela sabia que eles se conheciam e até desconfiava de algo a mais entre eles, mas amigos de infância? Amigos mesmo? Li era um homem que chamava pouquíssimas pessoas de amigos, estreitou os olhos sobre a mestra das cartas. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Os dois na cantina juntos, as conversas que sempre tinham, o olhar preocupado de Syaoran. Eles eram amigos. As conclusões tomando conta de sua mente liberavam um combustível para o fogo de sua inveja.

Ryu (Tentando parecer casual): "E como se conheceram?".

Syaoran (Com a voz um pouco superior): "Eu, ela e Tomoyo estudamos juntos até os treze anos, então tive que voltar para China e começar meus estudos para os negócios".

Naomi (Prestando atenção): "Foi a época que seu pai morreu, não foi?".

O guerreiro respirou fundo. Sim, fora sim, a pior época de sua vida, quando o pai morrera e o deixara nas mãos daqueles anciãos prepotentes, cheios de ganância e tradicionalismo. Seus treze anos era uma das partes de sua vida que queria esquecer...Foi nesse tempo que fora obrigado a deixar Tomoeda, quando fora obrigado a deixá-la... Olhou para Sakura que o olhava com atenção, os olhos verdes refletiam algo tão extraordinário que recusou-se a desviar o olhar. Nunca havia dito isso a ela, é verdade... Disse que precisava resolver um assunto inacabável...Então a tortura começou, os treinamentos, os estudos...As cartas que ele não podia responder, as cartas que ele não queria mais ler... A força que fazia para odiá-la. Como pôde ser capaz de tentar odiar uma criatura tão delicada quanto ela?

Syaoran: "Sim, com a morte do meu pai, eu como o único homem da família tive que assumir grandes responsabilidades, tive que voltar para a China sem opção".

Ryu: "E vocês dois ... (Hesitou) mantiveram contato (Pigarreou) Desde aquela época?".

Syaoran (Limitado): "Sakura e eu tivemos e temos muitos assuntos em comum"

Tomoyo riu da cara contrariada dos irmãos Kimura com a afirmação. O chinês olhava para a mestra das cartas como se fizesse uma grande força para tirar uma grande carga de suas costas, como se houvesse uma explicação plausível do porque não continuara em Tomoeda, do porque nunca respondeu uma carta. Os olhos dourados tinham um misto de preocupação e culpa, como se quisesse voltar atrás e fazer diferente. Os verdes eram plácidos, compreensíveis, e doces como sempre foram.

Masaki (Interrompendo a triste história): "Sei bem como é isso rapaz, meu pai morreu jovem e comecei cedo dos negócios. Isso nos amadurece mais rápido (Olhou para a bisneta) Como se sente florzinha?"

Estava um tanto confusa com essa revelação, mas não ia falar isso para o bisavô, com certeza. Tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto e disfarçar as emoções.

Sakura (Doce): "Estou bem dolorida...A médica disse que essa semana as dores serão intensas, e depois vão melhorando gradativamente" (Respirou fundo, sentindo o tórax pesado).

Masaki: "Eu imagino, bom acho melhor você ficar em casa esses dias, Madame Natsu cuidará muito bem de você".

Uma exclamação gigante invadiu seu cérebro. Não! Ela não poderia ficar em casa, não com essas criaturas atrás dela. Tinha que dar um jeito de proteger o bisavô...Agitou-se na cama, o que fez seu tórax doer ainda mais.

Sakura (Aflita): "Não vovô, não precisa!Posso ficar no dormitório da faculdade".

Masaki (Contrariado): "O que, mas por que? Sakura você precisa de cuidados. Além do mais vocês duas sabem a minha opinião sobre morar numa república, enquanto poderiam ficar na mansão (Balançou a cabeça) Eu não sei onde que eu estava com a cabeça quando vocês me convenceram"

Sakura: "Vovô eu posso ficar muito bem com a Tomoyo lá, o senhor foi ver o quarto, exigiu que fosse o maior da faculdade, reformou, decorou...O que ha de errado em ficar lá?"

Masaki (Um pouco vencido): "Qualquer coisa que me deixe longe de vocês duas me deixa irritado (Suspirou) Eu sei que já estão crescidas, e que agora têm uma vida pela frente (Riu um pouco triste) Eu só sou um velho bobo querendo viver a moda antiga"

Ela fez um sinal para o bisavô se aproximar, e com muito custo conseguiu abraçá-lo. Li assistia a tudo calado, e sem querer admitir, um pouco encantado, pena que o mesmo sentimento era compartilhado por Ryu, que não desgrudava os olhos de Sakura nem por um momento.

Sakura: "Não existe nada nesse mundo que possa me afastar de você vovô, é só que...(Levou a mão as costas) Eu não sou a minha mãe, eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisas.".

Masaki (Ainda abraçado): "Eu sei meu bem eu sei, mas é que esses dias, não sei...Eu estou com...(Segurou o rosto dela entra as mãos) com tanto medo de te perder, como se você estivesse em constante perigo".

A mestra das cartas arregalou os olhos sem querer, e escondeu o rosto no peito quentinho do avô. Tomoyo e Li trocaram um olhar demorado, enquanto que Naomi observava a cena com uma certa nostalgia. Ryu não estava entendendo o que acontecia, mas teve uma vontade imensa de abraçar aquela linda e delicada mulher.

Sakura: "Agora o senhor vai ficar tranqüilo, vai voltar para casa, tomar o chá que o médico te receitou e dormir um pouco".

Masaki (Se levantando da cama): "Está certo, vou assinar os papéis da alta e te levo para faculdade".

Syaoran (Interrompendo): "Pode deixar que eu as levo. Eu moro na rua da faculdade." (Olhou para ela, encolhida pela dor)

Naomi (Nervosa): "Não acho que seja necessário, vai roubá-la do bisavô dela desse jeito, depois de toda essa demonstração de carinho?".

Syaoran (Olhando a ruiva atravessado): "O Senhor Masaki está cansado, não tem mais a nossa idade, alem do mais, fica ridiculamente perto de onde estou hospedado...".

Naomi (Se recompondo): "Eu sei, mas, você está no hospital há tanto tempo, não é? Antes de nós."

Ryu (Cortando qualquer explicação de Li): "Eu também posso levá-las, você já fez muito vindo até aqui e ficando até agora".

Syaoran (Seco): "Não há necessidade, já disse que as levo".

Ryu (Com a voz um pouco contrariada): "Está bem então, se você quer assim (Olhou para a irmã) Vamos Naomi, já está tudo resolvido"

Masaki: "Muito obrigado por terem vindo. Apreciei muito a preocupação".

Ryu: "Não podíamos deixar de vir, alem do mais meu pai é mais do que qualificado para cuidar dos últimos convidados. Falando nisso ele falou que irá visitá-la assim que possível. Ele gosta muito da senhorita, ele vive falando que a senhorita seria a nora ideal para ele".

Sakura corou violentamente, e Tomoyo observou rindo o olhar furioso que Li lançou para Ryu.

Naomi (Seca): "Melhoras, Kinomoto". (Pensando) _'Tomora que você morra no caminho. Que ódio...Isso não vai ficar assim'._

Sakura (No mesmo grau de secura): "Obrigada".

Saíram do hospital a passos rápidos. Ryu decidido a conquistar Sakura e Naomi a matá-la. Dois sentimentos tão opostos causados por uma mesma pessoa. Seria isso possível?

Masaki (Beijando a testa da mestra das cartas): "Eu vou indo meu amor, mais tarde eu passo na faculdade para ver como você está (Fez uma careta) já que não quer ficar sob meus cuidados".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Está certo vovô...".

O elegante ancião os deixou a sós, não antes de agradecer o rapaz não só por salvar sua florzinha, mas por oferecer carona também, e foi assinar os papéis da alta. Tomoyo encarou os dois, desconfiada, sabia que eles estavam escondendo algo, mas a troca de olhares que eles davam estava intensa de mais. O que perdera por causa dessa magia do sono?

Sakura (Se remexendo de vagar): "Nossa, dói de mais" (Levou a mão a testa num claro sinal de que queria que tudo acabasse logo).

Syaoran (Preocupado): "Não deveria se mexer tanto"

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Não consigo ficar parada"

Syaoran (Riu um pouco): "E eu não sei? Mas deveria tentar...".

Tomoyo: "Nisso o Li tem razão" (Ficou mais séria): "Agora, vocês dois não me enganam, eu já sei como é a sensação de acordar após o uso de magia. Podem contar o que aconteceu pedacinho por pedacinho".

Sakura: "Foi um outro ataque" (Respirou fundo) "Eu senti uma presença estranha e..."

JAGUAIDGIUAGDUIAD

O mundo dos cristais era algo diferente de qualquer outro já narrado. Diferente da forma comum de exílio que todos imaginavam, o gelo eterno era pior do que o fogo que jamais se extingue. O deserto sem vida, solitário... a escuridão como única companhia...Plutão era o lugar mais distante do sistema solar, o lugar mais triste onde alguém ou algo poderia existir. Longe da luz, tragado pela noite eterna. Sem amor, sem paz, sem vida, sem nada.

E lá estava ele, Kay, o príncipe do gelo, observando através da bola de vidro a doce princesa sentada na cama do hospital, protegida pelo abominável guardião da chama sagrada. A cena se repetia de novo. Quebrou a taça de cristal sem se importar com o sangue negro que escorria de sua mão.

Conhecido como o príncipe da escuridão, Kay tinha tudo o que alguém poderia desejar materialmente. Poder, escravas, riquezas... Seus muitos servos, seu gigantesco exército do mal, do qual se orgulhava tanto. Mas, mesmo assim, havia algo que lhe faltava em sua solitária eternidade. Uma rainha, para reinar sobre as trevas a seu lado. Alguém com poder suficiente para ser obedecida por todo universo. Olhou pela janela observando seu imenso batalhão.

Nada poderia deter seu poder, talvez apenas a princesa, mas isso logo seria resolvido. Sua força crescia todos os dias, e sem que houvesse necessidade de investir. Cada vez que alguém desejava o mal do outro, sentia inveja, ciúmes, inventava histórias, fofocas, odiava, ou qualquer outra coisa negativa, as trevas se fortaleciam e as almas exiladas ganhavam poderes inimagináveis e uma fome insaciável por corações puros esmigalhados entre os dentes.

A angústia era um alimento doce para os espíritos condenados. A missão era fazer a humanidade se odiar a cada dia, esquecer o amor... Um mundo sem amor. O grande caos! Mas... Isso só poderia ser possível se a chama fosse totalmente extinguida. Se a luz que acalma os corações, aquece as almas, consola os tristes, dá força ao cansado fosse eliminada. A chama do dragão, o poder supremo do universo, a origem de tudo...Estava dentro da única mulher que sempre desejou, naquela que o fez vender a alma para as trevas pelo simples fato de tocá-la. A princesa do reino norte...

Não adiantara em nada todos os seus esforços...A única coisa que conseguira fora poder, o que tinha um gosto muito doce, mas não era o suficiente. Tentara controlar o coração dela, e teria conseguido se seu irmão não tivesse acabado com tudo. O guardião do templo sagrado, o guardião da chama da vida, seu irmão caçula, com características físicas extremamente diferentes, apesar das duas raras belezas.

Kay tinha cabelos acinzentados como as nuvens e olhos azuis como safiras, seu porte físico quase se igualava ao do irmão, a não ser por dois centímetros a menos na altura, empatavam em quase tudo, exceto na espada onde Syaoran sempre fora superior...Eram de certa forma amigos, até que ela surgiu e acabou com tudo. Os dois se apaixonaram pela mesma mulher, e ela só escolheu um para amar...E mais uma vez Kay foi o renegado.

Mas seu amor por Sakura era fortíssimo, chegava a uma possessão, se não a tivesse, morreria. A gota d'água ocorreu em um baile real onde viu os dois se beijando apaixonadamente...Quando ele contou que a pedira em casamento. Ela se entregara naquele beijo, não era um toque qualquer...Era um toque de amor. Kay a queria mais do que qualquer coisa na vida...Tanto que foi capaz de deixar que o mal do universo o consumisse só para acabar com a vida do irmão...

Só não esperava que a batalha que teria que travar, muito menos que ela fosse a inimiga que tinha que combater e menos ainda que ela se mataria por causa de Syaoran...Quando viu o irmão definhar pensou que tudo estaria certo, que seu desejo finalmente se realizaria. Então a viu pular do penhasco e cair nos braços da morte, na direção do corpo dele. Como ela pôde? O fato de ter permitido que as sombras vivessem nele, o deu vida eterna...Mas sem ela do que valia?

Esperou por séculos a volta dela... Sorria ao ver seu exército aumentar a medida que a intolerância entrava no coração dos seres humanos, enquanto a esperava.

Enquanto esperava sua rainha.

O crescimento do seu batalhão, fez as forças do bem entrarem em alerta e mandarem Sakura de volta ao mundo...Havia esperado tanto tempo para reencontrá-la, e quando finalmente a beleza dela se revelou capturando as cartas mágicas, o guardião também estava lá! Ele sempre esteve lá... Mas por algum motivo, ele a deixou após a transformação das cartas. Pensou que esse era o momento propício para se aproximar, mas sentiu uma explosão de energia negativa dobrar o poder de seu exército em segundos. Quando olhou para terra descobrira o que estava alimentando seu poder dessa maneira. Pela primeira vez na história do universo o guardião estava tentando odiar a princesa. Com satisfação no coração de gelo, fez o mais correto no momento, aumentou ainda mais os motivos de odiá-la... E tudo estava indo bem até eles se reencontrarem. Seria possível que o amor daqueles dois era tão forte que as investidas durantes todos esses anos fora em vão?

Bufou de ódio, sentiu vontade de explodir o planeta... Por isso mandou matá-la, deu ordem para seus soldados acabarem com ela, e roubar a chama do dragão... A chama que ela carregava dentro do coração. Sorriu de lado, pensando que finalmente teria o coração dela para si, não da forma que imaginava claro, mas mesmo assim, se ele não a tivesse ninguém mais a teria.

Aquela chama capaz de incendiar o universo. Ele a queria, iria dominar tudo, mas para isso precisava ou da princesa ao seu lado, ou da chama em suas mãos.

Voz: "Mestre?".

A linda jovem entrou na sala do trono, com os olhos baixos em sinal de reverência.

Kay (Apagando a bola de cristal): "Fale Miaka, conseguiu o que eu te pedi?".

Miaka: "Sim mestre, as moças estão a sua espera na sua cama, como o senhor pediu, presas apenas pelos braços..."

Kay (Encarando o teto): "Perfeito".

Ele olhou profundamente para sua assistente, e percebeu as pernas tremendo. A morena de olhos negros e profundos como a escuridão de Plutão permanecia parada.

Kay: "O que te perturba, Miaka?" (Chegou perto dela fazendo a moça desviar o olhar) "Acaso tem dó dessas meninas que vendem a alma para mim?".

Miaka: "Não, senhor... Dó é um sentimento que eu nunca senti, mas é que...".

Kay: "Não tenha medo" (Os olhos profundamente fixos nos dela)

Miaka: "Eu tenho uma dúvida, meu senhor" (Hesitou, mas ao ver o sinal de consentimento, respirou fundo e continuou) "Se odeia tanto a princesa guardiã da chama do dragão, porque quer que o feiticeiro real transforme as moças que se deitam com o senhor na imagem dela?".

A morena tinha intimidade com o príncipe. Ele já a fizera sua várias vezes, e era normal que ela tivesse esse tipo de dúvidas, afinal ciúmes era um sentimento comum em Plutão, e algo que deixava as almas escuras ainda mais interessantes.

Kay (Segurando o queixo dela): "Miaka, minha cara. Preciso me divertir. E nada mais divertido do que machucar a imagem da nossa inimiga não acha? (Ela estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo encantada, quando vendera a alma para o mal não imaginava que ia se apaixonar pelo príncipe do gelo)

Miaka: "Entendo" (Olhou para baixo): "Elas estão a sua espera, senhor".

Reverenciou novamente antes de virar para sair, mas sentiu a mão de seu mestre segurá-la delicadamente.

Kay: "Koar já chegou?".

Miaka: "Sim senhor, ele está na sala de estratégias, parece que descobriu algo sobre uma certa chama misteriosa"

&H&A%537^!37TC VSHA

Sakura (Corada): "Eu posso muito bem caminhar sozinha"

O chinês a carregava delicadamente no colo, como se carregasse algo frágil e leve, ela não queria que ele fizesse essas coisas. Estava confusa de mais, cheia de dúvidas, e aí vinha ele com uma delicadeza que ela apostava que ele usava com todas as suas amantes, ajudá-la a ir para o quarto, e pior, a cena parecia um filme de romance barato quando o noivo pegava a noiva e dava o primeiro passo dentro do apartamento que seria seu futuro e eterno ninho de amor. Não queria sentir o que estava sentindo, não queria se enganar de novo, sofrer...Queria se vacinar contra toda dor do coração.

Syaoran (Tomando cuidado para não machucá-la): "Deixa de ser teimosa, você não consegue nem levantar a perna, quanto mais subir a escada".

Tomoyo: "Isso é verdade, alem do mais, são só mais alguns degraus".

Sakura (Fazendo careta) : "Vocês combinaram para me provocar, eu aposto, não gosto de depender de ninguém".

Tomoyo: "Fique tranqüila prima, só são alguns dias e-"

A morena abriu a porta dando passagem para os dois, só não esperava encontrar uma festa dentro do apartamento. Kero e Spinell estavam brigando e jogando videogame de futebol, Yue e RubyMoon flutuavam no ar em posição de meditação, Misuki estava acomodada no sofá observando Eriol que olhava perdidamente pelo vidro, segurando uma caixinha de camurça vermelha nas mãos.

Tomoyo (Um pouco incomodada com a invasão): "O que todos fazem aqui? Poderiam ter me avisado que viriam".

Misuki (Sorrindo): "Nós tentamos ligar no celular...Mas o assunto que vamos tratar é de tanta urgência, que resolvemos esperá-los"

Syaoran mantinha Sakura em seus braços, e sem querer confessar aproveitava o perfume gostoso que aquela mulher tinha. Ela estava um pouco contrariada, e isso era claro, mas parecia que ela ficava ainda mais bonita com aquele tom de vermelho no rosto. Delicadamente a colocou sentada no sofá e só a largou quando teve certeza que ela estava bem instalada.

Eriol olhou demoradamente para a mestra das cartas, que se assustou com o que viu refletido nos olhos do amigo. Era uma sensação de perda. Seria isso mesmo? O inglês segurou mais forte a caixa de camurça, movimento que não passou despercebido pelo chinês ou pela morena, ainda desconfortável. Clow dirigiu-se até Sakura e se ajoelhou na frente dela, Misuki sem querer riu, ela sabia que ele adorava provocar seu descendente.

Eriol: "Querida Sakura eu não via a hora que você voltasse"

Ela o olhou sem entender, sim para quem estava vendo de fora pareceria um pedido de casamento, mas para a menina que olhava profundamente os olhos de Clow, sabia que havia algo muito importante dentro daquela caixa. Nessa altura do campeonato, Li estava se segurando para não pular naquele pescoço engomadinho, e Tomoyo segurava seu coração para que não saísse pela garganta. Ele não teria coragem, teria?

Sakura: "O que está acontecendo, amigo?".

Eriol: (Segurou a caixinha) "Querida Sakura...".

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Olá, queridos leitores. Obrigada por todo apoio, adorei os comentários e vou tentar ser o mas rápida possível para finalizar a história. Para quem quiser saber sobre novas atualizações e novas fics, alem de perguntar suas dúvidas ou apenas conversar, sigam-me no twitter: MelBotteghin

Chamas do Dragão

Capítulo VIII

Por Mel

_Sim, com você eu sei que posso voar_

Eriol era um clássico cavalheiro, disso ninguém tinha a menor dúvida. Os olhos azuis meia-noite plácidos e compreensivos, comparados a um universo profundo e cheio de segredos. O jeito galanteador e misterioso, a sabedoria vinda das outras gerações, a voz suave e melodiosa como uma música clássica. Sim! Quem escutasse essa descrição pela primeira vez, pensaria que era algum personagem de filme ou um herói de quadrinhos, mas não, o inglês era real e estava ajoelhado diante da mestra das cartas segurando uma charmosa caixa de camurça.

Eriol: "Querida Sakura...".

Respirou fundo, não sabia se para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, provocar um pouco mais seu descendente ou simplesmente para tomar ar, só sabia que sentir o ar entrando vagarosamente em seus pulmões o deixava mais calmo depois de todo esforço de hoje de manhã. Tomoyo olhou dolorosamente a cena e sem querer levou a mão ao coração. Na verdade queria apenas que aquilo tudo acabasse de uma vez como um sonho... Há um mês atrás, sua vida estava tranqüila, a sua única preocupação era faculdade e talvez animar a prima, que depois do falecimento do pai se entristeceu assutadoramente, mas com os ataques estranhos, a volta de Li, seguida do retorno estrondoso de Eriol e Misuki seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

Revivia a era Card-Captos em cada segundo do dia. Adorava aquela emoção, preparar as roupas, filmar as lutas...Mas junto com tudo isso lhe veio a memória tudo o que sentiu um dia por Eriol, a desilusão ao vê-lo ir embora com Misuki. Cerrou os punhos completamente nervosa. Não era romântica como Sakura, era realista, mas ver o único homem por quem sentiu algo se ajoelhar na frente de outra mulher, doeu. E o fato de ser Sakura não diminuía em nada a dor fina que explodia em seu peito.

Syaoran estava contraído, totalmente em choque, como se nunca esperasse uma cena como esta em toda vida. O que ele queria afinal? Sempre fez de tudo para odiá-la. Não respondia as cartas, nunca mandou um e-mail, mesmo sabendo que poderia consegui-lo a qualquer momento, jamais ligou ou retornou uma ligação, e com o tempo a menina entendeu o recado e parou de procurá-lo. Nessas semanas que esteve em Tomoeda a ignorou da forma que pôde e ela não fez questão de contato. Talvez orgulho, talvez mágoa, talvez indiferença. Era o que queria não era? Distancia dela. Sempre quis isso, desde o dia em que recebeu a primeira chibatada desejou que ela se afastasse dele para sempre, mas agora estava observando uma situação que jamais imaginou que um dia fosse incomodá-lo. E para sua surpresa, o incomodou profundamente...Tanto que não conseguia mais sentir a ponta de seus dedos. Não queria que ela estivesse com outra pessoa, não queria imaginar aquele sorriso doce direcionado a um homem qualquer, não queria pensar em vê-la entrando de branco na igreja e falando 'sim' a outro. Seu coração doeu mais ainda ao constatar que um dia ela diria 'sim' a alguém. Um dia a veria casar-se com outro e esse outro a teria em sua vida para sempre...Tocaria os cabelos sedosos que ela tinha, os lábios desenhados que invadiram seus sonhos por tanto tempo. A faria dele...

Teve que se segurar na parede, seus olhos refletiam uma dor fina e constante capaz de ser percebida por qualquer um que o observasse naquele momento. Nunca imaginou passar por isso, nunca pensou que perdê-la seria tão difícil, afinal ela era apenas a menina boba que lhe roubou as cartas. Aquela mulher que fez de tudo para esquecer, mas falhou miseravelmente. Soube que algo mudou dentro dele no momento em que a reencontrou. Ela jamais quis as cartas. Ele a culpou todos esses anos por uma coisa que ela não teve escolha, e agora estava colhendo o que plantou. Ela diria 'sim' a outro homem, um que a tratava como uma 'lady' e a merecia de verdade.

Inerte a tudo que se passava a sua volta, a mestra das cartas olhou para Clow completamente confusa, pensou em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas sua atenção foi captada de uma forma especial pelos cabelos azulados. Estavam diferentes, não estavam? Havia uma mecha acinzentada que tinha certeza não estar lá antes. Para falar a verdade, ele parecia um pouco mais maduro...Reparou nas feições do amigo e não enxergou um jovem de 23, e sim um homem de 33, talvez 34 anos com marcas definidas de um rosto adulto. Algo estava muito errado. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Levou a mão ao coração e arregalou os olhos mostrando ao inglês que havia percebido a diferença.

Sakura (O olhou profundamente): "O que está havendo?".

Foi a vez de Misuki se levantar e sentar ao lado da preocupada Sakura. A antiga professora delicadamente pegou a mão macia e bem cuidada da menina e colocou entre as suas numa tentativa de dar apoio. Li continuava calado, estático, pálido, quase não respirava. Era tão óbvio que estava apaixonado por Sakura, que se sentiu um completo idiota_. _A essa altura era impossível controlar suas emoções. Sua presença estava muito alterada, e Eriol percebeu isso e sem querer sorriu. Apressou o que tinha que fazer. Não queria levar um soco de graça.

Eriol: "Dentro dessa caixa" (Abriu delicadamente) "Está a sua nova chave mágica"

Impressionada, a menina olhou para a borboleta de ouro branco com as asas de águas-marinhas finamente lapidadas, presa a um cordão cravejado de pérolas pequeninas azuis... Aquilo não se parecia em nada com a sua chave. Estava mais confusa do que no início da conversa. Tomoyo esticou os olhos observando a linda jóia. Não soube o que sentiu quando viu que não era um anel de noivado, sem querer soltou um suspiro aliviado chamando a atenção de Kero e Spinell que se entreolharam sorrindo, como se fossem os únicos a testemunharem um grande segredo. O vídeo-game havia sido esquecido assim que a conversa começou.

Syaoran sorriu diferentemente, um sorriso puro brotou-lhe nos lábios. Não seria hoje o dia em que ela falaria 'sim', para alguém, mas ainda sim um dia ela falaria, e isso terminaria de enterrar sua alma na escuridão. Sentiu o muro que construiu com tanto cuidado em volta de seu coração, desmoronar por completo. Simplesmente chegou a conclusão de que não suportaria vê-la amando outra pessoa sem que sua essência fosse perdida, que não agüentaria imaginar ela se entregando a um homem com amor. Sentiu seu corpo esfriar por inteiro quando finalmente assumiu para si o que estava acontecendo, a amava...A amava de verdade, mais do que queria admitir. Mas como quebrar todo esse orgulho? Como desistir dos ideais que demorou tanto tempo construindo? Como simplesmente se entregar a esse sentimento e deixar de lado toda humilhação que sofreu? Deus! Por que a vida tinha que ser tão difícil para eles?

Sakura (Olhando fixamente para o inglês): "Eriol, isso não é minha chave, e o que (tocou o rosto do amigo) aconteceu com você?".

Foi então que Li prestou atenção no que a garota estava falando. Eriol estava sim, mais velho. Muito mais velho!E sua presença estava mais forte do que hoje de manhã como se tivesse ganhado mais experiência. Tomoyo se aproximou e num impulso levantou o rosto do inglês que a encarou tristemente. Os olhos violetas constataram com pesar que Clow envelhecera uns dez anos, em apenas algumas horas.

Tomoyo (Se segurando para não chorar): "O que aconteceu com você?".

A morena pensou em mil e umas possibilidades, até na do inglês ter evitado as perguntas perturbadoras quando viam a diferença de idade entre ele e Misuki com algum feitiço maluco. Mas parecia algo muito mais profundo do que a resposta para aborrecimentos inoportunos. Podia sentir. Não, não tinha magia mas seu coração lhe dizia que isso era apenas o começo de grandes mudanças.

Eriol (Sério): "A chave mágica foi modificada, para ser usada por quem Sakura realmente é"

Tomoyo (Passando as delicadas mãos na barba áspera): "Esse foi o preço?".

Aqueles olhos violetas tão doces refletiam algo diferente. O inglês sabia que a morena de alguma forma sentia-se ligada a ele, mesmo depois de tudo. O coração da jovem batia rapidamente. Percebeu o que estava acontecendo mais rápido do que os seres com magia. Para proteger sua prima, Eriol pagou um alto preço. Mas por que? Por que todos se davam ao trabalho de proteger Sakura como se fosse algo intocável? Que segredo havia por detrás disso? Li colocou-se ao lado da mestra das cartas que tocou a jóia delicadamente. A irmã de Clow assistia a cena um tanto perturbada. Respirou fundo e finalmente se pronunciou tocando o ombro da garota.

Misuki (Com o olhar distante): "A noite ainda não escureceu a terra, mas o que posso adiantar pequena Sakura é que agora essa chave é capaz de esconder seus poderes. Não mais sentirão sua presença, você ficará invisível no plano mágico...Todos os seres de Plutão são guiados por magia, se eles não sentirem sua presença, não poderão te atacar".

Sakura: "Mas...Eles podem me encontrar se sentirem a presença de Kero, Yue e mesmo a de Li".

Eriol: "Quando eu disse que você ficaria invisível no plano mágico isso envolvia tudo o que tem a ver com seus poderes o que inclui os guardiões do sol e lua...Quanto aos envolvidos com os genes de Clow, já desenvolvemos essa capacidade há tempos".

Sakura (Incrédula): "Vocês podem esconder a presença de vocês? Mas isso é... (Fitou Li com a cara séria) "Foi por isso que eu não soube que você estava em Tomoeda até a Naomi vir me contar (Brava) Eu não tinha percebido isso... E sua presença é muito grande para eu não ter percebido antes...".

O que ele responderia agora? O que diria a ela? Que não queria que ela o encontrasse, que jamais queria se quer escutar falar do nome dela? E por isso escondeu sua presença? Não poderia dizer isso...Ainda mais agora... Tudo mudou. Seus sentimentos estavam aflorados novamente e cada coisa que um dia pensou contra ela doía sua alma.

Syaoran (Um pouco culpado): "Eu vim procurar o que estava causando esse abalo na esfera mágica de Tomoeda, não teria porque me expor".

Eriol(Tentando acalmar o clima pesado): "E foi o mais certo a se fazer, principalmente sendo você quem realmente é...".

Syaoran (Sério): "E quem eu sou?".

Misuki (Autoritária): "Já chega Eriol" (Ralhou com o irmão) "Vocês não entendem a ordem do universo. Não podemos violar a grande lei e chega de perguntas (Ela se diria a todos) Hoje a noite vocês saberão...Por enquanto o importante é que Sakura use o colar.".

Yue (Finalmente abrindo os olhos da meditação): "Mas isso não é perigoso Clow? Como poderemos saber se ela se encontra em perigo ou não, se não conseguirmos sentir a presença dela se alterar?"

Misuki (Chamando a atenção do leão e do anjo): "A magia do espelho os fará achá-la não importa onde esteja...Mas nesse momento precisamos protegê-la.(Viu os dois concordarem veementemente) Essas criaturas são como radares. Se ela manifestar seu poder, a acharão. (Olhou para a menina) Pensamos em entregá-la a noite, mas seria muito arriscado te deixar desprotegida até lá ainda mais na situação em que você se encontra (retirou o colar da caixa e colocou no pescoço fino) Enquanto usar esse colar, você estará protegida...E a magia das cartas será multiplicada infinitamente.".

Eriol (Ainda ajoelhado, pegou nas mãos dela obrigando-a a arregalar os olhos): "Você tem que me prometer que por nada desse mundo vai tirar esse colar do pescoço, a não ser para invocar seus poderes...Ele deve ficar com você, sempre...Tem que ser a sua maior preciosidade, porque no nível em que estamos, se você estiver sem a chave mágica (Fez uma pausa) Certamente morrerá.".

Syaoran observou o inglês curiosamente, ele havia descoberto uma forma de proteger a 'sua' flor. Não sabia se agradecia ou se socava aquele nariz empinado, mas a única coisa que pensou naquele momento foi em prender o colar na pele de Sakura com superbonder ou mesmo costurar no pescoço clarinho. O desespero ao lembrar-se da cena do dia anterior brotou novamente na sua alma fazendo-o contrair-se. Olhou atentamente para a jóia e um mal-súbito apossou-se de seu coração...De repente tudo ficou turvo, não via mais nada claramente, vozes invadiram sua mente.

"_Xiao Lang! Que lindo...eu nunca imaginei ganhar algo tão lindo"._

Vozes, repetidas vozes.

"_Uma borboleta porque representa eternidade, não é?"_

Risos

"_Muito Obrigada. Eu te amo"_

Imagens estranhas

"_Xiao Lannnnggggggg. Socorroooo!"._

Barulho de vidro quebrando. Imagens e mais imagens, repetidas vozes, dores, sofrimento, lembranças...De repente tudo cessou, e lá estava ele na sala do apartamento bem decorado de Sakura no mesmo lugar de dez segundos atrás. Levou a mão a cabeça. O que estava acontecendo afinal? O que era aquela inundação de pensamentos? De onde vieram essas vozes...Porque era tão parecida com a voz dela? Deus! Pensou mais uma vez antes de olhar para o inglês. Aqueles olhos profundos escondiam algo que Li tinha certeza que mudaria o rumo de toda sua existência. Só não sabia o que.

A mestra das cartas tocou no objeto e prometeu que não se separaria dele. Aquela era sua nova chave, mas lhe parecia tão familiar, era como se já a tiveste visto antes, em um sonho distante talvez. Olhou para o guerreiro e notou uma estranha palidez.

Sakura (Preocupada): "Sente-se bem Syaoran?".

A pergunta o pegou totalmente de surpresa, não sabia o que responder, apensas acenou com a cabeça demonstrando que estava tudo dentro do controle. Sakura então olhou tristemente para seu mestre Clow. Algo muito caro havia naquele colar, e ela não falava de coisas materiais, apesar de saber que aquelas pedras eram caríssimas. Ela podia sentir uma energia diferentemente íntima vindo dele. Era algo precioso, raro, extravagante.

Sakura (Séria): "O que aconteceu com você?".

Eriol (Soltou o ar pesadamente): "Transformar a magia da chave, me custou dez anos de minha energia vital (Finalmente pousou os olhos em Tomoyo) Estou dez anos mais velho. Meu corpo agora tem 33 anos de idade."

Sakura (Com lágrimas nos olhos): "Por que? Por que você fez isso?" (Tentou se mexer, e sem querer gemeu de dor): "Nós teríamos dado um jeito, sei lá, quando lutamos em equipe, sempre conseguimos vencer".

Eriol (Doce): "Querida Sakura, esses foram os soldados de nível baixo...Como esperávamos vencer essa batalha quando os grandes chegarem?" (A viu olhar para o nada) "Não se preocupe comigo. Também não me custou tanto...Já vivi muito tempo como Clow, e vou continuar sempre como Clow (Beijou-lhe a mão, antes de finalmente levantar) "Hoje a noite, será uma noite de muitas surpresas...".

O inglês olhou para a irmã que entendeu o recado e se levantou chamando RubbyMoon e Spinell. A noite seria longa e eles teriam que se preparar...E principalmente dobrar a segurança do templo, talvez usaria as novas cartas Clow para isso. Sakura estava segura e isso era o que importava, pelo menos por enquanto.

Misuki: "Ao anoitecer no templo Tsukimine e Ah!" (Lembrou-se de algo importante, enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um frasquinho de vidro, com a tampa dourada) "Essa poção foi meu avô que me ensinou, ela multiplica a rapidez da cura de qualquer ferida. Se tomar agora, creio que amanhã ou depois de amanhã não terá mais nada" (Estendeu o frasco para a mestra das cartas) Até mais tarde".

O grupo deixou o quarto sorrateiramente. Havia alunos no pátio então usaram uma magia de tele transporte no corredor. Um silêncio pesado se instalou rapidamente como se fosse o único acompanhante daquele diferente momento que todos vivam. Sakura abriu o frasco cheirou o conteúdo. Franziu o nariz logo em seguida afastando o objeto de si.

Sakura: "Isso tem cheiro de cânfora, como posso beber cânfora?Eca!".

Yue (Sentando-se ao lado da mestra): "Isso irá te fazer bem, imagine reduzir essas semanas em dois dias?E cânfora não deve ter um gosto tão ruim.".

Sakura (Fazendo careta): "Yue, só porque você é um ser que não se alimenta desde que foi separado da sua outra forma, que convenhamos comia mais do que o estômago de um elefante, não sabe quais coisas devem ser comidas. Será que Misuki se confundiu?".

Yue: "Eu duvido que ela se confundiria com algo tão importante"

Sakura (Olhando com nojo para o frasco): "Eu não vou conseguir tomar isso"

Tomoyo: "Tente fazer um esforço. Vai tampa o nariz e engole tudo de uma vez".

Ela fez outra careta, apertou as narinas e tomou corajosamente o liquido. Não demorou dois segundo para soltar um comentário do tipo 'ai que coisa horrível' ou 'meu Deus nunca provei algo tão ruim'. Kero riu da cara feia que a mestra fazia.

Kero: "Agora você vai ficar boa, Sakura".

Sakura (Sentindo-se estranhamente melhor) O que eu vou dizer para o vovô, ou mesmo para Naomi quando me verem bem em dois dias?".

Tomoyo (Colocando o dedo no queixo): "Bem, do vovô é fácil, toda vez que ele vier para cá você deita, e fica na cama quieta, procure não se mexer muito...Agora quanto a Naomi...talvez".

Syaoran (Finalmente se pronunciando) : "Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui nessas duas semanas ou pelo menos uns dez dias, assim não levantará suspeitas".

Kero (Fazendo cara de arrogante): "Detesto admitir, mas o moleque tem razão. Podemos treinar de noite os seus novos poderes assim que se sentir bem".

Syaoran: "Eu sempre tenho razão 'bola de pelos'".

Tomoyo: "Isso é uma boa idéia...(Com os olhos brilhando) Imagina só! Quantas roupas lindas eu vou poder fazer? Sem contar na maquiagem e tudo mais. Nossa, nossa!".

Kero (Também com os olhos brilhando): "Alem do mais com você aqui, eu posso comer mais. Você faz cada bolinho de arroz que ai! Nossa, nossa!"

Yue fechou a cara para o leão, mas logo relaxou ao escutar a mestra sorrindo mais relaxada e aparentando menos dor. Tomoyo ainda balbuciava algo sobre penteados.

Syaoran: "Bom, eu vou indo. Preciso tomar um banho, estou muito cansado (Virou-se para a mestra das cartas) Ao anoitecer eu passo aqui para buscar vocês".

Sakura (Sorrindo para ele): "Está certo" (Ele virou-se para ir, mas ela o interrompeu) "Syaoran muito obrigada por tudo o que você fez...".

Syaoran (Sério): "Eu não fiz nada".

Sakura (Doce): "Eu estou aqui, não estou? Então acho que alguma coisa certa você deve ter feito".

Ele parou observando-a por alguns minutos. Como amava aquela mulher pequenina fragilmente colocada no sofá. Deus como era difícil admitir esse sentimento. Seus músculos estavam travados. Tinha que pensar, tinha que reagir, tinha que sair dali. Simplesmente deu as costas e saiu sem pronunciar uma palavra, sentiu-se fraco, mas naquele momento era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Fechou a porta deixando uma menina confusa sentada no sofá. Correu pela faculdade, correu dos seus próprios medos, correu de suas próprias conclusões, correu dos seus sentimentos, e principalmente correu de Sakura Kinomoto.

^(*&&**&(())

As grandes geleiras começaram a derreter e Plutão sofreu um dos piores terremotos de sua história. A força maligna que tanto o impulsionava a crescer havia mudado drasticamente e estava destruindo um dos quatro pilares que sustentavam o reino do mal. Ódio, rancor, inveja e mentiras agiam como quatro forças amparando o submundo. Mas, agora todo ressentimento que o guardião tinha e o ódio que nutria contra a princesa desaparecera, e para piorar ela sumira totalmente da bola mágica de cristal. Como se não existisse em lugar nenhum. Nada perto dela, nem os guerreiros do sol ou da lua podiam ser encontrados. Droga! Eles eram mais espertos do que ele pensava e isso o deixou furioso. Olhou para o lado e na sua cama Miaka descansava em meio a terríveis pesadelos. Nada era capaz de mandar embora os pesadelos quando se cai na terra dos cristais.

Levantou-se e vestiu uma túnica negra de linho fino. Muito diferente do que todos pensavam sobre a personalidade de Kay, sua frieza era a melhor de suas qualidades. Olhou pela janela e pôde ver uma manifestação diferente. Havia algo errado, podia sentir. Sua enorme experiência o deixava em alerta constante. Outro terremoto, dessa vez mais forte. O que estaria causando tanto abalos em seu mundo? Foi até a sacada e pôde ver uma correria fora do normal, havia um pânico diferente entre seus oficiais. Desceu até a sala do trono, e encontrou Koar com mapas nas mãos, conversando com outros dois oficiais de alto escalão das trevas. Todos reverenciaram a presença do príncipe do gelo.

Kay (Seco): "O que está acontecendo?".

Koar (Mostrando uma marca vermelha no mapa): "Não sei senhor, mas o rio das almas está descongelando...Esse ponto aqui está totalmente liquido".

Kay (Arregalando os olhos): "Isso é impossível".

O rio das almas más. O grande guardião dos condenados a morte eterna... Mantinha as almas pecadoras presas como uma cadeia inabalável. Nada poderia quebrar a estrutura ou a frieza daquilo, a não ser...

Koar: "Parece que algo está queimando no interior do rio, como um vulcão (Ele suava frio) Eu nunca vi isso, senhor".

Kay (Olhando assustado para a extensão de gelo derretido no mapa) : "Droga! Mil vezes droga!" (Socou a mesa) : "Só existe uma coisa capaz de causar essa catástrofe no nosso mundo (Encarou-os com os olhos vazios) A chama do amor, também conhecida como a chama do dragão".

Koar: "A chama do poder infinito...já ouvi falar".

O príncipe do mal soltou um sorriso debochado, quase ameaçador.

Kay: "Se você soubesse o poder que o amor tem, temeria aqueles que amam sem fronteiras...Não falo de amor entre homem e mulher apenas, mas entre irmãos e família...Entre pais e filhos..Amigos...".

Koar: "Amor? Parece tolice".

Os olhos de Kay escureceram, ele pegou o general pelo colarinho e colou a cara dele no mapa, em cima da marca vermelha.

Kay (Alterado): "Isso parece tolice para você, por acaso?"

Koar (Quase sem respirar): "Não...não senhor"

Ele o soltou como se fosse um saco de lixo imprestável.

Koar: "Mas a princesa ainda não sabe quem ela é... O tabuleiro do tempo ainda está escuro".

Kay (Virando de costas): "Precisamos dar um jeito de atraí-la para cá.".

Koar: "Está pensando em trazer a princesa para o mundo das trevas? (Seu olhar era aflito) Mas isso é quase impossível ela poderia destruir o nosso mundo e-".

Kay (Voltando a encará-lo) "Caro general, ela não suportaria tanta energia negativa...Ou morreria, ou se corromperia".

Koar (Sério): "Eu ainda acho muito arriscado, senhor".

Kay: "Quem dá as ordens aqui, sou eu!" (Firme): "Chame a bruxa Hikaru, ela deve saber alguma forma de atrair a princesa para cá" (Ordenou para os outros dois soldados) "Reforce a guarda no rio, não quero ver as almas saindo daqui...".

Koar (Rendido): "A bruxa vai querer alguma coisa em troca...".

Kay (Indiferente): "Onde está as novas almas? Chame Makino".

Um ruído estrondoso invadiu a sala e um gato magro de quatro cabeças arrastando uma sacola preta quebrou a porta de gelo. Despejou o conteúdo do saco no chão de diamantes.

Kay (Passando a mão na cabeça de seu bichinho): "Você está sempre pronto, não é?".

Makino (Apreciando o carinho): "Miauuuu (As quatro cabeças falavam em uníssono) Aqui está senhor, as novas almas".

Kay deu uma boa olhada para aquelas pessoas que estavam na frente deles. Ladrões, assassinos, estupradores, mentirosos... Espécie das piores da raça humana. Cuspiu na cara de cada um com gosto. Seu ódio daqueles a quem povoavam as trevas era maior do que pela princesa, porque sabia que era por causa dessas pessoas más que o grande poder do bem resolveu ser liberado. Aos poucos o cuspe virou uma corda negra e envolveu o pescoço deles.

Kay (Olhando para Koar): "Leve eles como pagamento para a bruxa, são almas novas, vão conceder pelo menos mais cinqüenta ano de juventude (Olhando para o gato) Quando a você bichinho, eu tenho uma missão muito, muito importante...".

Mexendo as mãos, uma gosma verde começou a brotar de seus dedos. Aquela mesma gosma que havia prendido Sakura na casa abandonada.

Kay: "Capture esse cheiro...Essa gosma capturou as células da pele da mestra das cartas...Quero que a encontre!".

Makino: "Mas senhor, isso poderá demorar dias".

Kay (Sério): "Eu não me importo, ache-a...Assim que encontrá-la, avise a bruxa das montanhas...ela saberá o que fazer".

Rendido o animal tomou velocidade e correu rumo a sua busca.

Kay (Para si): "Para quem esperou tanto tempo, alguns dias a mais não serão nada".

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Chamas do Dragão

Capítulo IX

Por Mel

_Suaves sonhos cor-de-rosa_

Desarrumado e desorientado, Syaoran Li corria pela faculdade usando todas as suas habilidades. A incalculável velocidade refletida nas pernas torneadas que explodiam em uma corrida louca rumo ao desconhecido, ou pelo menos rumo a um lugar seguro. Precisava liberar seus sentimentos de alguma forma. A adrenalina pulsava em suas veias causando uma estranha sensação de medo. Foi a primeira vez em anos, que sentira vontade de chorar. A última ocasião em que derramara uma lágrima fora no velório de seu pai, quando viu o maior exemplo de sua vida desaparecer junto com as cinzas da enorme fogueira.

Em uma cerimônia digna de um imperador o seu melhor amigo fora elevado aos céus como incenso, e desapareceu entre as nuvens. Seu pai fora um dos homens mais honrados que conhecera, ele sacrificara tudo em nome da unidade familiar...O único ser humano capaz de fazer grandes artimanhas, com coragem e sensatez, sem perder a bondade o respeito e a justiça. Como eles eram opostos agora. Tornou-se um homem sério, arrogante, triste, uma sombra negra da imagem que tinha do pai.

Syaoran (Para si mesmo): "Talvez eu nunca seja como ele".

Crescera com esse desejo no coração. Ser como o pai, e fora com essa vontade que ajudou Sakura a terminar de capturar e transformar as cartas. Ajudado pelo caráter que o pai havia inspirado em cada célula dele.

Mas e agora? Se o pai o visse talvez não o reconhecesse mais, e não era para menos, o coração mole virara diamante. Será que era possível seu coração ser quebrado depois de tanto tempo? Como uma geleira poderia virar água no meio do pólo norte? Aumentou a velocidade sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos castanhos. Fechou os olhos por instantes e a dor das chibatadas voltaram as suas costas. Esse fora o preço de seu sangue nobre. Ser um Li, não era apenas poder e status, ser um Li era ter a responsabilidade de levar uma nação com mais de dois bilhões de habitantes para a época dourada.

Na China, o trono era passado de geração para geração. Filho homem para filho homem, mas o atual imperador tinha sementes fracas. Com seis filhas mulheres e dezenas de tentativas sem êxito, Wang Fu era a desonra de sua família, e o fim da dinastia. Como, de acordo com as leis do país, uma mulher jamais poderia assumir o poder, a linhagem familiar se quebraria para sempre e a próxima dinastia, determinada pela ordem astral de seus deuses, tendo um homem herdeiro ou regente, assumiria o poder, o que fazia de Syaoran Li o primeiro na linha de sucessão do trono chinês.

Por isso que os anciões não o deixavam em paz. Quando o imperador morresse, Li era herdeiro por direito. Por poder e ganância, eles transformaram sua vida em um inferno, cultivaram um monstro dentro dele, um monstro que o havia manipulado por tanto tempo, mas que agora não o escutava mais. Sentiu algo molhar sua face. Passou tanto tempo sem chorar que imaginou que suas glândulas lacrimais houvessem secado. Mas não secaram.

Correu...Correu até o seu refúgio, correu até seu apartamento, queria chegar em seu quarto, afundar a cara na almofada e apenas chorar... Buscaria o carro no estacionamento da faculdade mais tarde. Não tinha cabeça para isso agora. Trombou com alguns vizinhos que se assustaram com a situação do famoso chinês.

Abriu a porta rapidamente, tentando se livrar desse pesadelo o mais rápido possível. Assustou-se ao deparar com Wei de pé, esperando por ele. O tutor, atordoado pela imagem, arregalou os olhos. Li estava um caco, todo desarrumado, com as roupas rasgadas e alguns hematomas...Mas isso não fora o que mais lhe assombrou. O seu velho coração apertou ao ver o rosto molhado daquele rapaz. Ele estava chorando, pranteando de verdade. Os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes mostravam o sofrimento que aquelas lágrimas faziam para sair. O velho homem não pensou duas vezes e em um impulso abraçou Li carinhosamente. Apesar de tentar resistir por alguns segundos, o jovem se rendeu ao toque e no peito de seu pai de criação despejou toda sua tristeza.

Syaoran (Entre lágrimas): "Eu a odiei por na-nada, Wei...Eu a odiei por...por nada".

Wei (Passando a mão nos cabelos desarrumados): "De quem está falando, filho?".

Syaoran: "De Sakura" (Soltou-se do abraço e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos) "Eu ...(Soluçou) me fechei tantas vezes ... No meu mundo, e criei (Soluçou novamente) um muro em volta dela (Fungou seguido de um choro dolorido) Mas ela...não merecia...Nunca mereceu".

O velho escutava tudo com muita atenção, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. O coração de seu menino estava finalmente amolecendo, as lágrimas dele congeladas por tanto tempo pelo orgulho próprio, havia derretido dando lugar a um choro sincero e cheio de dor. Aquela água levemente salgada e quase transparente estava lavando sua alma.

Syaoran: "Eu perdi a minha chance (As lagrimas insistiam, mas a respiração era mais leve) Eu sempre a tratei...tão mal...".

Wei: "Eu não te entendo" (Estreitou os olhos) "O que aconteceu hoje jovem Syaoran?".

Syaoran (Jogando-se no sofá de couro preto): "Ela quase morreu"

Wei (Levantando as sobrancelhas): "Mas? Como?".

Syaoran: "Em um desses ataques surpresas, eu estava lá (Respirou fundo acalmando as lágrimas) no salão de festas...Meu escudo quebrou, o monstro quase a matou (Socou a almofada) mas agora está tudo bem...Misuki deu uma poção de ervas que a fará sarar em dois dias".

Wei (Um pouco surpreso): "Se ela está bem...por que esse desespero todo? (O olhou desconfiado)Não me parece que seja só isso".

Syaoran (Olhando pela janela, os olhos molhados): "E não é". (Fitou o tutor) "O problema foi depois...Eu percebi que eu me importava. Me importava de verdade (As lágrimas voltando aos olhos) E que um dia ela diria 'sim' para alguém...Que não seria eu...Que ela iria continuar a vida dela...E (Fungou) Eu fui um idiota. Ela nunca quis as cartas...Aqueles velhos tolos me fizeram odiá-la para eu...(Chorou novamente) Roubar as cartas dela...Por isso que não se opuseram quando...Quando eu deixei as companhia...nas mãos dos meus cunhados e vim para cá.(Olhou o teto) Eu...pensei em deixá-la lutar sozinha...quando a vi de novo...Mas...E se ela tivesse morrido? (Sua dor aumentava) Eu sinto...uma...necessidade...de protegê-la, de...estar com ela...Ah! Droga! Como eu sou um fraco...".

Wei (Sentando-se ao lado dele): "Amar alguém não faz ninguém fraco. Ao contrario, foi por amor que as mais difíceis batalhas foram vencidas".

Syaoran (Tapando o rosto com as mãos): "Então por que eu me sinto tão tão (Buscou a palavra em sua mente) Tão impotente?"

Wei: "Você não se sente assim por causa do amor" (Ficou sério): "Você se sente assim por não ter reagido antes".

Segundos de silêncio. Batidas Aceleradas. Lembranças, Dores, Sorrisos...Flores de cerejeira caindo em uma mágica chuva cor-de-rosa.

Syaoran (Muito sério): "Eu a amo, Wei" A frase que lutou tanto para apagar de seu coração saíra pela sua boca como se fosse o conjunto de palavras mais fáceis de ser pronunciado. (Fitou a janela): "Não sei como lutei tanto tempo contra esse sentimento...No fundo, eu fui o tolo estúpido do qual eu tinha medo de me transformar"

O tutor o olhou carinhosamente. Reconhecia Shang Li em cada feição daquele jovem rapaz a sua frente. O seu saudoso grande mestre agora revelado na sabedoria das conclusões de seu único filho homem. Sorriu observando as expressões suaves que as lágrimas construíram.

Wei (Com o olhar distante): "Reconheço seu pai nessas palavras, jovem Syaoran".

Syaoran (Muito Surpreso): "Mesmo?".

Wei (Apoiando o braço sobre o ombro do rapaz): "Mesmo...Tenho certeza de que se ele estivesse vivo, sentiria muito orgulho dessa sua decisão". (Tossiu um pouco) "Quebrar o orgulho, mudar de opinião, aceitar ordens são apenas para pessoas fortes, com personalidade e um caráter integro. E eu tenho certeza que você é assim".

Syaoran: "Eu queria ter essa certeza que você tem, mas eu não consigo. Não sou tão bom quanto você acha que eu sou...Meu coração passou por tantas coisas que eu acho que virou pedra".

Wei (Levantando-se): "Pedra não ama, jovem Syaoran".

Foi a última frase antes de deixar o menino na companhia dos seus próprios pensamentos. Ele precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e a melhor forma era ficar sozinho. Li viu o velho homem se levantar e sair pela porta lateral em direção a cozinha. Jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um suspiro pesado. Tinha esquecido a sensação que o choro causava depois que as lágrimas cessavam. Era uma mistura de dor de cabeça com um estranho relaxamento. Estendeu a mão até o controle remoto e ligou a televisão de plasma. Seus olhos vasculhavam canais e mais canais em busca de algo que pudesse distraí-lo, mas por alguns segundos preferiu não ter ligado a televisão.

Jornalista: "Algumas testemunhas afirmaram que a menina caiu da varanda ao debruçar-se para observar o jardim (Câmera mostrando a arquitetura da mansão Kimura) Sakura Kinomoto Amamyia sofreu alguns ferimentos leves. Graças a ação rápida do empresário, futuro patriarca do clã Li, o chinês Li Syaoran que a socorreu rapidamente levando-a para o hospital, tudo não passou de um grande susto (Foco na Repórter) Ao meu lado temos Naomi Kimura, filha do empresário Shun Kimura. Senhorita Kimura, a senhorita estava presente no momento do acidente?".

Naomi (Fazendo-se de vitima preocupada): "Não, infelizmente eu estava sentada a mesa. O jantar havia sido servido, mas eu gostaria muitíssimo de tê-la ajudado (Pensando) _"A se jogar de lá de cima...'"._

Jornalista: "Se o jantar estava servido, porque a senhorita Amamyia e o senhor Li não estavam a mesa?".

Naomi (Um pouco contrariada): "Li havia ido ao banheiro e Amamyia fora tomar um ar após sentir um mal súbito, creio que nesse meio tempo tudo aconteceu, mas como eu disse, eu não estava presente no momento do acidente".

Há poucos metros dali, na irmandade da faculdade, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero e Yue também assistiam ao documentário. Estavam procurando um filme quando se depararam com a cara de Naomi na televisão. No começo pensaram que era algo sobre moda, já que a menina sempre aparecia dando opiniões sobre alguns desfiles, mas logo perceberam que não.

Tomoyo (Torcendo o nariz): "Ela não perde a chance de se mostrar".

Sakura: "Ela deve estar bem nervosa, aparecer no jornal por minha causa...(Riu um pouco)Mas não vou negar que me surpreendeu vê-la no hospital".

Jornalista: "Escutamos boatos de que Li e Kinomoto, como os colegas a chamam, estão namorando, a senhorita confirma isso?".

Sakura e Syaoran (Ao mesmo tempo em suas casas): "O que?".

Sakura (Corada): "Essa jornalista só pode estar brincando!".

Kero (Voando até a cara da mestra): "Posso saber por que a senhorita está vermelha?".

Sem dizer uma palavra Tomoyo jogou uma almofada na cara do pequeno guardião, que foi arrastado até a janela batendo fortemente contra o vidro...

Kero (Passando a mão no bumbum): "Ai! Essa doeu!".

Tomoyo (Revirando os olhos): "Kero! Se toca...".

Yue: "Eu não acho estranho esses boatos. O descendente de Clow não é de se relacionar com ninguém e está sempre andando com vocês...".

Sakura (Fazendo um sinal com a mão): "Espera. Eu quero escutar".(Aumentou o volume da TV)

Naomi (Alterada): "Não confirmo! Isso são comentários de pessoas que não tem nada o que fazer da vida. (Bufou) Você acha que uma família tão tradicional quanto a família Li aceitaria o relacionamento dos dois? Conhecendo o passado pobre dela?(Mexeu no cabelo lançando um sorriso sexy para a cama) Li tem opções muito melhores por aqui".

A mestra das cartas sentiu um estranho incômodo no peito. Ninguém na sala ousava olhá-la ou manifestar opinião. Todos sabiam dos sentimentos que ela nutria pelo rapaz, e não duvidam que era recíproco, mas esse tipo de comentário agiu como uma flecha que entrou através da alma e feriu o coração.

Li, sem querer, estourou o controle remoto. Como aquela menina ousava falar daquele jeito sobre Sakura? Como ela pensava que o conhecia a ponto de usar as tradições como um argumento na televisão? De repente um mal súbito apossou-se de sua alma. E se ela estivesse assistindo? Pensaria que ela não seria uma boa noiva para ele... Quando na verdade seria a única ideal.

Essa era a sensação então? De parar de lutar contras seus sentimentos e aceitar que a amava? Esse formigamento ao pensar nela era algo que se repetiria? Ah! O que ele estava pensando? Tratou-a tão mal que tinha certeza que o coração de Sakura já era uma batalha perdida. Teria que contentar-se em amá-la em segredo e ser o amigo que ela tanto queria de volta. Lembrou-se da ultima frase que ela disse antes que a confusão fora armada na festa. Um abraço saudoso ao amigo...Amigo...Queria ser muito mais do que isso, mas no momento teria que se contentar com o que tinha. Levantou-se e desligou a televisão. Teria que comprar outro controle depois. Olhou-se no espelho da sala.

Definitivamente precisava de um longo banho quente.

&8^%&())

Tomoyo: "Alguém ai quer alguma coisa para comer? Nossa, estou faminta, não como nada desde ontem a noite".

Kero (Pulando): "Eu quero! Oba! Eu quero muito, muito, muito!Você por acaso tem algum docinho Tomoyo? Diz que sim, vai...".

Tomoyo (Sorrindo um pouco): "Acho que tem gelatina de frutas na geladeira, eu fiz anteontem. Isso é, se você não comeu inteira ainda, né senhor Kero".

Kero (Indignado): "Eu? Mas eu nem sabia que aquela gororoba colorida era gelatina de frutas".

Tomoyo (Ameaçando o ursinho com outra almofada): "Está falando mal da minha comida é?".

Kero: "Do sabor, não...Mas da apresentação. Nossa! Tem que ter coragem, viu".

A almofadada foi inevitável. Yue soltou um sorriso nostálgico. Era tão bom estar livre daquele livro, e na companhia daquelas pessoas diferentes. Sentia-se parte da família. Uma família bem incomum, mas mesmo assim uma família.

Tomoyo (Sentida): "Eu vou buscar um pouco da minha MARAVILHOSA gelatina de frutas".

Kero (Um pouco torto): "Eu vou junto, quem sabe um creme por cima não resolva".

Brigando e rindo, os dois seguiram para cozinha. O guardião da lua lançou um olhar triste para a mestra ao perceber a expressão distante estampada no rosto delicado. Agora que não podia sentir mais sua presença, pensou que não conseguiria identificar o estado de humor dela, mas estava enganado. Os olhos esmeraldas eram como espelhos da alma.

Yue: "Mestra, o que essa menina disse na televisão foi algo absurdo... Eu duvido que o descende de Clow pense dessa maneira".

Sakura (Encarando o guardião): "Ele me odeia, Yue, me odeia".

Yue (Olhando para o lado): "Não foi o que me pareceu. Você tinha que ver o desespero dele tentando protegê-la...E a cara de assustado quando viu o antigo mestre Clow cortejando-a".

Sakura: "A culpa faz isso com as pessoas. Ele acha que a culpa foi dele, por isso está tão preocupado.".

Yue (Sincero): "Não acho que seja só culpa".

Sakura (Triste): "Mas eu acho...(Levantou-se sentindo menos dor) No fundo eu só sou a menina órfã...e ele o futuro patriarca do clã Li. Estou cansada dessa história toda. (Soltou o ar pesadamente) E mesmo que fosse tudo diferente, nós nunca daríamos certo (Olhou para o guardião) Sempre haveria as cartas entre nós".

O barulho do telefone interrompeu a conversa.

_Sakura: "Alô?"._

_Touya: "Sakura...Sakura que bom ouvir sua voz! O vovô me contou tudo, e acabei de ver uma menina ruiva dando entrevista sobre seu acidente. Que monstrega que você é, cair da sacada desse jeito!"._

_Sakura (Desanimada): "Não sou monstrenga, Touya"._

_ Ele estava preparado para rir alto, mas não pôde. O jovem médico estranhou a voz triste da irmã. Sempre que a provocava, Sakura emitia um ruído estranho, jogava algumas coisa contra ele, ou no caso, contra a parede já que estavam longe, e depois riam como duas crianças, lembrando-se dos velhos tempos, mas naquela hora a voz de sua irmã o incomodou. Havia algo errado com a sua menininha. _

_Touya (Preocupado): "Sente muita dor?"._

_Sakura: "Não muita...Estou tomando um remédio muito bom, feito com ervas especiais"._

_Touya (Levantando uma sobrancelha): "Sei...Parece triste Sakura, o que houve?"._

_Sakura: "Nada de importante...Sei lá! Estou só desanimada, mas isso passa!"._

_Touya: "Deve ser efeito dos analgésicos. Eu estava pensando em te visitar no próximo final de semana. Será a minha folga"._

_Sakura: "Jura?" (Um pouco mais contenta) "Ah Touya, seria ótimo! Estou com tantas saudades"._

_Touya (Mais animado ao ouvir a voz de Sakura mudar): "Está certo então, monstrega. Está combinado. E vê se não se mete em outra confusão até lá, hein"._

_Sakura (Brava): "Já disse que não sou monstrenga"_

_Grunhido._

_Risos._

_Silêncio._

_Sakura (Após um suspiro): "Touya?"._

_Touya: "Sim?"._

_Sakura (Estranhamente séria): "Se algo acontecer comigo, promete que você vai cuidar do vovô e da Tomoyo?"._

_Touya (Assustado): "Por que você está falando isso?"._

_Sakura: "Promete?"._

Yue fez menção de interromper a conversa, mas deteve-se ao observar o olhar decidido da mestra.

_Touya: "Você está me assustando. Olha se for pela dor, pode ficar tranqüila, daqui a pouco tempo ela não existirá mais"._

_Sakura: "Não é pela dor...(Não queria preocupá-lo, mas seu coração estava muito apertado) Por favor, me prometa isso Touya"._

_Silêncio_

_..._

_Sakura (Séria)"Misuki voltou"._

_Touya (Pálido): "O que? Como assim voltou?"._

_Batidas aceleradas no peito_

_..._

_Sakura : "Touya...Vai ficar tudo bem, mas se caso não ficar, por favor, cumpra sua promessa. Não se esqueça dela"._

_Touya (Quase chorando): "Eu não suportaria perder você...Você é a única coisa que eu tenho, Sakura, por favor..."._

_Sakura (Doce): "Vai ficar tudo bem..."._

_Touya (Após alguns minutos): "Entendo...Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa Sakura, eu juro". _

_Sakura: "Sei disso, eu te amo..."._

_Touya: "Te amo"_

O jovem medico desligou o telefone sentindo as pernas bambearem. Seu coração batia tão apressado que pensou que teria um ataque. Estava em Tóquio, na companhia de seu amigo Yukito, terminado de realizar o seu sonho. Se tornar medico oncologista e ajudar os doentes de câncer a terem uma melhor qualidade de vida. Um sonho nobre, com um excelente propósito.

Após a morte do pai, Touya pensou que jamais conseguiria realizar o que queria, mas a vida deu reviravoltas e seu bisavô reapareceu em sua vida. Tudo mudou em instantes e quando se deu por si já era o melhor aluno da faculdade. Mas uma coisa estava muito errada...O corpo do pai jamais fora encontrado, e depois de 60 dias a equipe de resgate local interrompeu as buscas considerando-o morto. Lembrava-se muito bem desse dia, fora o dia em que tudo mudou em sua vida. Entrou no quarto de Sakura pronto para dar a notícia quando a viu conversando seriamente com Yukito. O olhar dos dois confusos, cheio de mistério e dor.

Sakura: "Vocês têm certeza disso?".

Yukito: "Temos sim".

Touya (Estranhando): "Por que estão falando no plural?". (Observou o quarto): "Há mais alguém aqui?".

Os dois o encararam seriamente.

Sakura: "Touya, meu irmão" (Se aproximou) "Estava mais do que na hora de você saber da verdade".

Balançou a cabeça afastando as memórias de seu melhor amigo se transformando em um anjo. O dia em que soubera de toda verdade. Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Lembrava-se de coisas estranhas quando sua irmã tinha dez, onze anos. O quanto teve medo de perdê-la. Sentiu algo apertar no peito quando leu sobre a ida do chinês para Tomoeda. O guerreiro descendente de Clow, assim como o anjo o chamava. Mas pensou ser algo apenas 'natural' e até desconfiou que tinha a ver com Sakura, mas ao saber da volta de Misuki algo mudou. Havia algo forte no ar, algo extremamente diferente. Sentia que sua irmã estava em perigo. Suspirou pesadamente revirando os olhos. Fixou-se em um vaso de porcelana que o pai havia encontrado em uma escavação. Datado da época Ming mais precisamente. Por que sentia-se tão atraído por aquele velho artefato? Ouviu a porta se abrir.

Yukito (Carregando uma pilha de livros): "Nossa...que dia" (quase caindo) "Touya você pode me ajudar fazendo o favor?".

O moreno levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo. Teria uma longa conversa com o amigo, talvez ele ainda lembrasse de algumas coisas para ajudá-lo a montar esse quebra-cabeças.

$%^&&*(&%%

Li havia tomado um banho demorado e cuidado de seus ferimentos, que graças ao céus, haviam sido apenas superficiais. Depois de um curto cochilo, buscou o carro no estacionamento da faculdade. Surpreendeu-se ao ver um bilhete perfumado no banco de seu conversível. Reconheceu o perfume imediatamente, Naomi Kimura.

Ela não cansava. Sabia dos sentimentos que a menina nutria por ele, e até sentiu-se mal por não poder corresponder, mas ao mesmo tempo, percebia uma energia maligna emanando da garota, como se ela atraísse coisas ruins, ou sei lá. Antes era uma questão de pele, corpo, desejo...Mas agora não via mais graça em nada, nem em uma boa noite com uma linda mulher.

Poderia ele ter mudado tanto? Seria esse o significado do famoso ditado 'o amor transforma?' As coisas estavam indo rápidas de mais.

Amassou o bilhete, jogando para fora do carro e seguiu até a irmandade feminina no horário combinado. Tantas coisas explodiam em sua mente. Queria saber logo o que estava acontecendo, queria que essas milhões de perguntas que o atordoavam sumissem de uma só vez.

Não pôde negar que sentiu medo ao pensar em ver aquela pequena flor de cerejeira de novo, sentiu-se totalmente desprotegido sem sua muralha, como se tivesse ido nu ao colégio, esperando pelos dedos que apontariam para sua nudez.

Ensaiou três vezes, e finalmente tocou a companhia que foi aberta por Tomoyo, com um visível olhar preocupado.

Tomoyo (Observando algo diferente no semblante do chinês): "Entre, Li, fique a vontade. Sakura está demorando um pouco mais no banho, porque creio que ainda tem dificuldade com o gesso e tudo mais.".

Ele acomodou-se no sofá, um pouco desconfortável. Percebeu a tensão na presença de Yue, que flutuava próximo ao teto da casa. Algo muito grave estava para ser revelado, sentia isso. Kero estava calado, olhando para a janela com o olhar perdido. O que eles tanto escondiam? O que estava por vir de tão terrível? Por que sentia a todo momento que estava prestes a perder Sakura?

Syaoran (Tentando quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo): "Como ela está?".

Tomoyo (Revirou os olhos): "Está melhor, sente menos dor e já consegue fazer as coisas sozinha" (Soltou o ar com tudo) "Estou tão preocupada...Sinto algo diferente do tempo que Sakura capturava as cartas, sinto que ela está em perigo constantemente".

O urso de pelúcia virou-se para a morena. No rosto pequeno uma dor infinita demonstrada. Algo que Li jamais imaginou poder ler nos olhos do guardião do sol.

Kero: "Infelizmente, esse é só o início das dores".

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Li. Algumas imagens estranhas brotaram em sua cabeça. Novamente aquela sensação de 'deja-vu'. Yue abriu os olhos de supetão. Os sentidos no chinês estouraram.

Yue: "Sinto uma presença maligna neste lugar".

Um barulho alto, seguido por um grito agudo ecoou pela sala.

Tomoyo (Aflita): "Está tudo bem ai, Sakura? (Levantou-se) "Você me jurou que não precisava de ajuda".

Li levantou-se rapidamente e junto com os guardiões de Clow, colocaram-se em posição de defesa. O que estava acontecendo? De onde vinha aquele poder todo?

Sakura (Gritando do banheiro): "O vaso de cristal estourou".

Yue (Bravo): "Você me jurou que não tinha nada de cristal na casa".

Kero: "Como eu poderia imaginar que aquele vaso antigo era de cristal?".

Tomoyo (Assustada): "De qual vaso estão falando? Não tinha vaso nenhum no banheiro"

Kero: "Como não? Tinha sim, um vaso antigo que seu avô colocara lá quando decoraram a casa".

Tomoyo (Segura): "Eu nunca vi vaso nenhum no banheiro".

Yue: "Droga, deve ter sido um disfarce...Só as pessoas com magia poderiam vê-lo".

Li sentiu seu coração acelerar. Sem pensar duas vezes correu até o banheiro para deparar-se com a mestra das cartas encolhida sobre o vaso sanitário fechado com vidros espalhados por toda a parte. Apenas um roupão cor-de-rosa cobria seu corpo, e os longos cabelos molhados grudavam em sua pele. Parecia a imagem mais irreal que já vira em toda sua vida. Como se fosse de mentira. Quem era aquela mulher afinal? Que beleza era aquela que possuía? Sangue escorria por seu fino antebraço.

Syaoran (Um pouco sem jeito): "Como foi isso? Você escorregou e puxou o vaso?".

Sakura (Apavorada): "Ele simplesmente estourou. Eu sai do banho, coloquei o roupão, e de repente...(Olhou fixamente para Li) Senti uma presença maligna...e então eu vi...O rosto de um homem, dentro do vaso...Eu já vi esse rosto antes, em algum lugar, mas não consigo me lembrar onde...(Colocando a mão no rosto) Estou com medo".

O chinês ignorou os cacos finos no chão e com todo carinho aproximou-se de Sakura, os olhos verdes cheios de angústia. Pegou-a nos braços e tirou-a para fora do mar de brilhantes que se tornara o piso daquele lugar.

Syaoran (Depositando-a no chão): "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Sakura (Sem jeito): "Está virando costume já"...

Syaoran (Com o olhar doce): "Eu não me importo nem um pouco em ter que te carregar".

A menina sentiu seu coração bater diferente, uma sensação quente invadiu seu corpo e milhões de borboletas voaram de um vez só dentro de sua barriga. Mas, o clima durou pouco.

Yue (Colocando-se na frente dos dois): "É uma armadilha. Há monstros por todos os lados".

Os cristais abancaram a se refazer e um gato medonho começou a se materializar. Eriol e Misuki sentiram a explosão de energia, rompendo com o feitiço da lua nova.

Eriol: "Droga, justo agora?".

E nas costas de Spinnel, seguiu para a irmandade feminina antes que fosse tarde de mais. Misuki materializou asas e seguiu com RubyMoon logo atrás. A verdade precisava ser revelada a qualquer custo. Sakura precisava se lembrar do poder da chama do dragão.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Chamas do Dragão

Capítulo X

Revelações Dolorosas

Por Mel

Ryu demorou a pegar no sono depois de todo tumulto. Descobertas estranhas, pavores repentinos, dores sentimentais. As câmeras de segurança não captaram nada da queda ou do resgate de Sakura, a ultima cena registrada é a de Li e Kinomoto juntos conversando no jardim...Havia algo estranho naquilo tudo. Ela estava toda machucada e nisso não havia dúvida alguma, mas como uma pessoa que já estava no jardim caíra do terraço? Talvez tenha ocorrido depois da conversa deles...Talvez ele tivesse dito algo a ela que teria estragado tudo...Algo que a deixara triste a ponto de se jogar da varanda...Seria por isso que o chinês sentia-se tão culpado? Naquele hospital, em cada olhar que ele lançava sobre a moça, havia uma nítida culpa...

Cada vez que pensava em algo relacionado aos sentimentos do chinês pela menina, seu mundo se tornava mais turvo. Seria possível que eles estivessem apaixonados? Na verdade não se importava com o que Li sentia, mas sim com os sentimentos da herdeira Amamyia.

"Amigos de infância" A voz do guerreiro ecoava em sua cabeça lhe trazendo calafrios.

Tentara dormir de tarde, mas seus sonhos com Sakura foram picantes de mais. Sentia-se um adolescente ao ver os lençóis sujos depois de tantos pensamentos profundos e extasiantes. Aquela menina era a prova viva de que deuses andavam sobre a terra em forma humana. Sua pele acetinada era tudo o que sempre desejou para si. Como a flor que floresce no meio de um inverno seco encantando a todos com a sua beleza singular. Seria Sakura um anjo disfarçado? Quando a viu entrar naquele baile, teve a impressão de que a garota fosse cantar algo que o seduzisse ao alto mar e depois lhe afogaria levemente, como uma sereia dos contos dos navegantes...

Levantou-se com uma convicção diferente. A queria, a desejava, precisava dela e não seria aquele chinês intrometido que mudaria alguma coisa... Eles não poderiam estar apaixonados, ou poderiam? Lembrou-se com raiva da forma em que 'eles' se olhavam. Sim, a culpa existia e isso era inegável, mas havia algo mais... Seria um estúpido se não tivesse percebido os olhares carinhosos que ambos trocavam. E o que o incomodavam não era o fogo dos olhos âmbares e sim o brilho das sedutoras esmeraldas.

No hospital, ela olhou para o guerreiro da forma em que sempre desejou que ela _o_ olhasse.

Sentiu a água quente limpar seu corpo fazendo os longos cabelos colarem em suas costas. Os olhos verdes-água escurecidos pela emoção das lembranças. Tinha que haver um jeito... Tinha que existir um plano...A cercaria de todos os lados. Daria toda a atenção que uma mulher merecia. Levaria flores, jóias, chocolates. A convidaria para jantares, óperas, teatros. Compraria vestidos, bolsas...

Enxugou-se apressado, colocando a roupa em seguida. Não esperaria mais um segundo para colocar seu plano em prática. Compraria as flores mais lindas da loja e as levaria pessoalmente. Afinal, o que uma pessoa que acabara de quebrar as costelas estaria fazendo agora?

UUUUUUU

Sakura (Gritando): "Abaixa!"

Ainda de roupão, com os cabelos úmidos, um pé imobilizado e muito dolorida, a mestra das cartas atacava a criatura horripilante com seu novo báculo. Com dificuldade posicionou-se para um outro ataque, dessa vez, mais de perto. Syaoran, que tentara de tudo para impedi-la de lutar, atacava o gato medonho com a magia da água na tentativa de proteger a todos, mas infelizmente não estava funcionando. Kero e Yue investiam contra as bolas de pelos vivas que o monstro soltava em suas direções, dando mais tempo para os guerreiros reagirem.

Tomoyo estava encolhida no canto da sala, dormindo, cercada por um campo de força mágico. Sakura achou mais seguro colocá-la sob a magia do sono depois que a vira gritar apavorada e quase ser atingida pela criatura em um dos ataques.

Sakura: "Trovão!". Os raios refletiram pelo apartamento. O sofá explodiu jogando espuma e madeira para todos os cantos. O monstro foi atingido no braço e rugiu de dor olhando com ódio para a mestra das cartas, que se encolheu de medo.

Monstro: "Eu vou acabar com você...".

Syaoran (Perto dela): "Precisamos ser mais precisos".

Sakura: "Ele é muito rápido". O monstro esquivou de novo de seu ataque e a carta trovão acabou explodindo a mesa.

Kero (Vendo os pedaços de madeira voarem): "Essa coisa vai acabar com a casa toda".

Yue (Explodindo uma outra bola de pelos): "Isso não vai parar nunca?".

Monstro (Chegando mais perto dos feiticeiros): "Dessa vez... a princesa vem comigo".

Syaoran: "Você não vai levá-la para lugar nenhum, bicho feio".

Li o atacou novamente conseguindo ferir a perna do animal com sua espada. Yue e Kero desintegraram as bolas de pelos usando a magia da lua cheia, que combinava ambos astros celestiais em um só ataque em massa e se colocaram na frente da mestra, que sentia fortes pontadas na região do tórax hora ou outra, seu pé imobilizado tirava totalmente sua agilidade.

Syaoran (Percebendo o cansaço da menina): "Você está bem?".

Sakura (Sincera): "Eu sinto muita dor ainda".

Syaoran (Vendo o monstro se contorcer): "Droga! Eu falei para você não lutar"

Sakura: "E o que você queria que eu fizesse?"

Syaoran: "Eu sei lá!" (Nervoso): "Eu teria pensado em alguma coisa".

Sakura (Alterada): "Você precisa parar com essa mania de pensar que tudo esta debaixo do seu controle. Eu NAO sou sua funcionária e essas NAO são as corporações Li".

Syaoran: "Eu não quero brigar com você Sakura".

Sakura: "Então para de me tratar como se eu fosse inválida!".

Syaoran (Sentido): "Você não entende nada mesmo" (Olhou para o monstro): "Eu só estou tentando te proteger! Eu não quero cair no mesmo erro de novo".

Sakura (Um pouco arrependida por ter gritado): "Não foi sua culpa" (Baixou o tom de voz) : "Quantas e quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não foi sua culpa?".

Syaoran (Triste) :"Você não entende..."

Sakura (Próxima a ele segurou o definido rosto entre as mãos): "Não...É você quem não entende".

Ela encostou o rosto do peito do rapaz que a abraçou por instantes que pareceram horas.

Sakura: "Nós estamos juntos nessa. Nós somos uma equipe e vai dar tudo certo" (Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer, o que chamou a atenção do rapaz): "Por favor" (Fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas rolaram): "Por favor, para de se culpar".

Syaoran: "Eu nunca me perdoaria nunca" (Limpou as lágrimas dela): "Se algo acontecesse a você".

Sakura (com um meio sorriso): "Para alguém que me odeia você está sendo bem carinhoso".

Syaoran (Aproximando-se dela) : "Agora é sua vez de parar. Eu não odeio você, nunca odiei você...eu só...(Engoliu seco) Não sou o mesmo Syaoran de anos atras".

Sakura (Sincera): "Eu não me importo com isso...As pessoas mudam o tempo inteiro".

De repente, numa explosão de magia negra o gato que antes se contorcia de dor no chão do apartamento, fora recarregado por algo sobrenatural e levantou-se emanando uma presença duas vezes mais forte, assustando a todos. O chinês colocou-se na frente dela elevando seus sentidos com o coração em saltos, resultado da conversa que há pouco tivera. Queria tanto responder que sim, mudara. Ela o mudara, sem saber... Que ele a amava tanto que até doía pensar no quanto. Até quando as coisas seriam difíceis entre eles?

Syaoran (Gritando com raiva): "Deus do fogo, vinde a mim".

Rajadas de fogo saíram de sua espada e acertaram o monstro que uivou vomitando algo vermelho na direção deles. Yue os protegeu com o escudo do eclipse, enquanto eles se recuperavam para contra-atacar com eficácia. Sakura respirou fundo tentando controlar a dor, mas estava piorando a cada segundo, ainda não estava bem.

Yue (Preocupado): "O que sente, mestra?".

Sakura: "Ainda sinto fisgadas... Será que tem outra dose daquele remédio?".

Yue: "Tem na bolsa da Tomoyo, mas agora (Olhando ao redor) Não dá para chegar até ela".

Kero (Avaliando o terreno): "Eu posso chegar até ela".

Sakura (Firme): "Você não vai a lugar algum...Não quero que ninguém corra perigo por minha causa (Se posicionou) Vamos, eu agüento.".

Syaoran (Com um brilho estranho no olhar): "Eu vou".

Sakura (Brava): "Já disse que não quero".

Syaoran (Maroto): "Somos uma equipe, estamos JUNTOS nessa.".

Sakura (Revirando os olhos ao reconhecer suas próprias palavras): "Você é louco" (Riu de nervoso): "Olha só como estão as coisas... E alem do mais, isso pode acabar chamando a atenção dessa criatura para Tomoyo".

Syaoran (Sincero): "Não aguento te ver com dor".

Sakura (Corando um pouco): "O que você tem hoje?"

Syaoran: "Coragem"

Sakura (Concentrou sua presença olhando para o monstro): "Como se você tivesse medo de alguma coisa...".

Se ela soubesse o medo que ele sentira ao pensar que poderia perdê-la, com certeza não falaria isso.

Syaoran: "Ultimamente não sei de mais nada".

Sem que ela quisesse, sem que ela esperasse seu coração parou na boca por instantes. Ele estava diferente. Ele agia diferente, quase 'humano' novamente, palpável, tangível. Um brilho perdido do menino que conhecera no fundo dos olhos âmbares... pena que 'clima' nenhum poderia sobreviver ao calor daquela batalha.

Alheio a tudo o que se passava dentro da irmandade, Ryu se aproximava com um gigante buquê de rosas vermelhas. Teve a impressão de ouvir ruídos estranhos, mas pensou ser coisa da sua imaginação. Até pensou que o quarto vizinho estivesse dando uma festa, mas se não se enganava... O apartamento de Sakura era o maior da faculdade, e ela não tinha vizinhos a não ser os do andar de baixo, que estavam de férias no Havaí.

Subiu as escadas odiando o fato do elevador estar fora de serviço. Murmurou algo consigo mesmo, mas logo parou com sua reclamação quando quase morreu do coração ao ver a porta estourar em sua frente trazendo uma Sakura de roupão segurando um baculo brilhante, Li com as roupas rasgadas empunhando uma espada de fogo, um anjo e um leão alado para a escada da irmandade. Não sabia o que pensar. Suas pernas tremeram, a vista embaçou totalmente.

Ryu (Atônito) : "Sa-Sa-Sa-kura?".

A gota d'água fora o gato gigante e horrendo que saiu pelo buraco onde antes havia uma porta.

Ryu: "Me-me-meu De-Deus".

Foi o que conseguiu balbuciar antes de desmaiar. A mestra das cartas olhou surpresa para o empresário desfalecido nas escadas da irmandade. As flores espalhadas pelos degraus.

Syaoran (Reparando nas rosas): "Que ótimo, justo agora esse idiota resolve fazer uma surpresa".

Li usou a magia do escudo para protegê-los dos ataques insistentes.

A menina correu até o empresário, preocupada e totalmente imune ao ciúmes do guerreiro, que quase invocou magia para explodir a cabeça de Ryu.

Sakura: "Ryu?" (Colocou a mão sobre o pulso do rapaz) "Droga, ele desmaiou." (Procurando por algum sangramento) "Acha que ele foi atingido?".

Kero: "Não...Creio que não" (Disse após avaliar o rapaz) "O que me preocupa é que ele nos viu".

Yue: "Daremos um jeito". (Olhou para cima, percebendo a presença de Clow no telhado) "Podemos envolvê-lo com a magia do sono, e colocá-lo de volta na cama...Ele vai achar que sonhou com tudo".

O monstro não deu mais tempo aos heróis discutirem o assunto e voltou a lançar bolas de pêlos vivas, dessa vez com o dobro do tamanho. Li envolveu o rapaz com o escudo, enquanto a mestra das cartas se preparava para atacar. O chinês invocou o fogo novamente sabendo que até agora era o ataque mais eficaz, sem se desfazer de seu escudo. Sakura também percebeu a eficácia do fogo e em um estalo soube o que fazer.

Sakura (Olhando para Li): "Fogo, eu também escolho você".

Juntamente com a magia do chinês a carta dançou ao ritmo das rajadas criando labaredas circulares. O báculo brilhava de forma intensa cegando os guardiões. O ataque fora maior do que antes usado por ela e seu cetro mágico começou a pesar. Li percebeu a magia da menina oscilar e se colocou atrás dela. Encaixou sua espada entre as asas das borboletas, criando um novo desenho, uma nova arma que estabilizou tanto a magia como a dona dela. Com a outra mão, segurou a cintura fina. O ataque foi tão forte que o animal não agüentou e desintegrou-se em partículas brilhantes de cristal. Partículas essas, que voaram pelos céus, desaparecendo na atmosfera.

Assim que o ataque cessou, a mestra das cartas cambaleou ofegante e sem olhar para Li que ainda a mantinha presa em seus braços, perguntou.

Sakura: "Como você percebeu? (Respirou fundo) "Como soube que a sua espada se encaixaria no meu báculo?...".

Syaoran: (Apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela): "Não sei, eu só sabia o que era para fazer".

Sakura (Soltando-se dele): "O que está acontecendo com a gente Syaoran? Por que eu tenho a impressão de que preciso de lembrar de algo importante, toda vez que estou com você"

Syaoran (Sincero): "Eu não sei...Mas eu também preciso lembrar, seja o que for".

Não demorou para que Eriol e sua escolta entrassem pela janela, aplaudindo a performance.

Eriol: "Vocês descobriram sozinhos como derrotar os monstros".

Misuki (Sorrindo): "Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês".

Yue: "Foi por isso que não interferiram?" (Desviando o olhar): "Eu já havia percebido a presença de vocês no telhado do prédio".

Eriol (Aproximando-se): "Eu sempre estarei por perto, mas há coisas que vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos...Porque na verdade, eu fui criado, para servir o poder maior desse universo e não comandá-lo".

Sakura (Confusa): "O que você quer dizer com isso?".

O inglês sorriu misteriosamente e aproximando-se tocou a nuca da mestra que desmaiou imediatamente em seus braços.

Syaoran (Apavorado): "O que você fez com ela?"

Li sentiu o sangue ferver e afrontou o inglês o ameaçando com a sua espada. Suas pernas bambaram.

Syaoran: "Responde!" (Ele chegou a cuspir enquanto falava) "O que você fez com ela?".

Clow o fitou com os olhos calmos, cheios de sabedoria. Milhares de coisas passaram na cabeça do chinês. Seria o mago o grande inimigo?

Eriol: "A lua desapareceu por completo...O feitiço está pronto agora".

Tudo começou a girar e dentro de uma bolha brilhante de tele transporte os quatro foram levados ao altar do templo. Tudo finalmente se esclareceria...Chegara o momento. Enquanto isso, Spinel e Yue com a ajuda da magia das areias mágicas, que faziam e desfaziam dunas, concertavam toda a bagunça causada pela luta. Viam coisa por coisa voltar a seu devido lugar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

RubyMoon tratou de se encarregar de Ryu que hora ou outra resmungava algo engraçado... Kero pegou uma sonolenta Tomoyo nos braços e se tele transportou para o templo Tsukimine. Seria importante que a morena também escutasse tudo o viria.

Eriol depositou Sakura em uma tábua de mármore, Li imediatamente correu para perto da menina segurando sua delicada, gelada ao toque. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, pensando em um ritual sacrificial ou coisa parecida.

Syaoran (Desconfiado): "Isso era realmente necessário?".

Eriol: "Sakura não está recuperada e talvez o feitiço seja demais para ela, por isso se ela dormir, poderá assimilar muito melhor tudo o que virá" (Sorriu aproximando-se do rapaz): "Agora é a sua vez de descansar"

E tocando a nuca dele, viu o chinês cair com cabeça sobre a barriga de Sakura. Eriol, com um pouco de custo, o posicionou ao lado da mestra das cartas. Tomoyo chegou na hora em que Li desmaiara e se apavorou ao vê-los daquela maneira, em sua mente imaginativa pensara o mesmo que Li, que o tal feitiço era um ritual negro e que eles iam sacrificá-los... Tentou soltar-se de Kero, mas foi impedida de tocá-los por Misuki.

Misuki: "Não se preocupe..."

Bastou essa palavra para uma luz brilhante envolver o casal e fazê-los flutuar.

O feitiço começara

E as lembranças também...

UUUUU

Nas terras nórdicas entre Asgard e as cordilheiras existia um reino chamado Lynea, conhecido como o reino do coração da terra. Território sagrado que escondia um segredo tão precioso quanto as ruas de pérolas.

A fonte de poder do universo. As chamas do dragão.

Liderados por um rei bondoso e um sacerdote justo, Lynea prosperava e a paz e a fertilidade reinavam brilhantemente fazendo daquele pequeno lugar o local mais lindo do mundo, um oásis na terra do gelo.

Diferente do que todos pensavam, as chamas do dragão não ficavam dentro de uma adaga ou guardado num templo dentro de uma arca, muito menos queimando em uma tocha eterna. Elas queimavam como um sol nascente dentro de duas preciosas esmeraldas que flutuavam no altar, aguardando o dia em que o escolhido chegaria para usá-las com sabedoria e perpetuar a paz no universo.

Gerações e gerações passaram-se até que chegou a época em que Yang, o grande imperador chinês invadiu as terras sagradas. O dia que começara com a celebração do nascimento da princesa herdeira, tornara-se negro como a noite. Sedento por poder, o imperador invadiu o templo matando o sacerdote e chegando ao lugar do altar em que a chama estaria, mas para a sua desgraça...Não havia nada ali. Amaldiçoou Lynea com toda sua força...Chorou naquele templo, despejou sua raiva e frustração por ter falhado, socou a tábua de sacrifícios. Uma decisão errada para um coração tão corrupto. O mal jamais sobreviveria num templo de luz.

Ao tocar o altar com as mãos sujas de sangue inocente, fogo santo caiu dos céus o consumiu na mesma hora... As preciosas esmeraldas haviam desaparecido para sempre, ou assim se pensava...O paradeiro delas era um mistério, um segredo guardado apenas por Lila, a nova sacerdotisa do templo. Lila era apenas uma aprendiz quando a invasão aconteceu e ao ver a morte de seu mestre, fugiu com as esmeraldas colocando a própria vida em perigo... No alto do penhasco, recitou as palavras que mudariam o destino do universo.

Lila: "Que a chama volte a que de fato pertence...Brilhe no coração mais puro do universo e que lá viva pela eternidade..."

A pedras viraram luzes que flutuaram até o céus, voltando na forma estrelas...Rodearam o templo, em seguida Lila, até chegarem ao castelo... A nova sacerdotiza as seguiu tentando descobrir o que aconteceria com sua terra sem a proteção da chama sagrada...Com medo de que as chamas explodissem tudo ao redor. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver as luzes flutuarem sobre a princesa e desapareceram no mesmo instante em que o neném abriu seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Finalmente a guardiã da chama havia nascido.

_**Sakura gemeu com a recordação, juntamente com Li. Tomoyo assistia a tudo como um filme. As cenas das memórias flutuavam pelo templo, causando-lhe um misto de sentimentos.**_

A princesa crescera em sabedoria e graça tornando-se uma pessoa bondosa e amorosa, sem jamais saber do poder que possuía. Ela era comparada com o sol nascente. Haviam lendas sobre sua beleza que traspassavam as cordilheiras. Uns diziam que ela era uma deusa, outros pensavam que anjos começaram a encarnar em humanos, alguns mais imaginativos a chamavam de sereia... Mas o que eles jamais imaginavam é que a beleza dela era pureza de um universo inteiro, refletida em carne. A escolhida pelo universo para perpetuar a paz.

Quando a menina completara dez anos, seus pais acharam prudente que ela aprendesse a lutar, porque algum dia outra invasão poderia colocar novamente tudo a perder. As lembranças daquele fatídico dia ainda ecoavam por Lynea. As perdas foram dolorosas de mais.

Foi assim, que apenas aos dez anos de idade a princesa conheceu os irmãos Kay e Syaoran, filhos do general da guarda real, o melhor amigo do rei. Havia algo diferente com o caçula da família. Ele era lindo como a lua e forte como as rochas. Algo que chamava a atenção das pessoas...Algo que chamava a atenção da princesa. Sakura cresceu com os dois, divertindo-se a todo tempo. Kay era três anos mais velho do que ela, e Syaoran apenas um. As garotas da corte eram loucas pelo menor e aos poucos o ciúmes que Kay sentia começara a mudar os sentimentos que sentia pelo irmão. Nunca entendera, como eles sendo filhos dos mesmo pais eram fisicamente tão diferentes?

O tempo passou e a paz sempre prevalecera nas terras nórdicas... As responsabilidades reais a impediam de sair. Sempre estava ocupada. A princesa obedecia seus pais com muito carinho e fazia com boa vontade tudo que eles a mandavam fazer e foi em uma dessas missões que escutara as mulheres da corte falando sobre Syaoran. O Seu Syaoran. Seu coração estava apertado de saudades. O amava com todas as suas forças...Mas percebera que não a única a nutrir sentimentos pelo caçula do general.

Na noite da festa da colheita, a princesa estava sentada no trono ao lado de seus pais observando o povo dançar alegremente agradecendo a fartura daquele ano. Viu o general chegar acompanhado dos filhos e uma tristeza profunda atravessou-lhe a alma ao ver Syaoran acompanhado por uma dama, mas sorriu educadamente percebendo um rubor diferente no rosto do rapaz. Kay estava emburrado em um canto do salão. Ele bebia mais do que o normal. Há um tempo escutava histórias de seus espetáculos e suas noites fora de casa. Sentiu um pouco de pena do amigo.

Um rapaz aproximou-se de Sakura e a convidou para dançar. Ela ficou um pouco receosa, mas ao ver o olhar de aprovação de seus pais aceitou o convite. Ao levantar-se os olhares admirados a seguiram até o centro do salão. Vestida com um vestido branco esvoaçante, feito da mais pura seda. Todos estavam encantados pela beleza da menina e mesmo dançando não conseguiam tirar os olhos dela, que graciosamente divertia-se no meio da pista. Distraída, ela não percebeu quando o guerreiro se aproximou e sem querer trombou com o amigo, que olhava de forma estranha para o rapaz com quem dançava.

Syaoran (Seco): "Se importa se eu continuar daqui?".

Rapaz (Itimidado): "Não-Não Senhor"

E reverenciando interrompeu a dança com a princesa, que logo começou a dançar após breve cortesia.

Sakura (Rindo): "Pobre rapaz, isso é abuso de autoridade, sabia?".

Syaoran (Rindo também): "Ele fez uma cara tão engraçada".

Sakura :"Fez mesmo" (Sorriu) "Eu estava me divertindo, fiquei com pena agora. Se você continuar afastando todos os rapazes de mim, morrerei solteira".

Syaoran (Aproximando-se dela): "Isso não vai acontecer".

Sakura (Um pouco triste): "Não mesmo, uma hora meus pais se cansam da minha demora e acabam arranjando um pretendente para mim".

Ela o sentiu contrair um pouco.

Syaoran (Preocupado): "Eles já falaram alguma coisa sobre isso?".

Sakura (Sorrindo tristemente): "Meu prazo acabou. Eu tinha até hoje para escolher um noivo... Agora só me falta esperar a escolha deles".

Syaoran (Chocado): "Isso é injusto".

Sakura: "É o peso da minha coroa, além do mais... Sentimentos são coisas que não deveriam existir não é verdade?" (Confessou): "Eles só nos servem para nos fazer sofrer".

Syaoran (Sentido): "Por que está dizendo isso?".

Sakura: "Porque eu estou apaixonada por alguém, mas infelizmente esse alguém não está apaixonado por mim".

O filho do general segurou-se para não estourar com aquela informação. Ele a amava tanto que até doía o peito. Desde pequeno sentia algo por aquela linda mulher. Uma pessoa tão bondosa e doce que parecia ser de mentira. Quando fizera quinze anos tentara várias e várias vezes se declarar, mas o medo de perder a amizade dela o fizera recuar varias vezes. Aos dezoito, quando a princesa terminara o treinamento, perdera em muito o contato com ela. A via esporadicamente, as obrigações reais a tornaram prisioneira do seu próprio destino. Sempre inventava uma desculpa para parar na frente de seu balcão para observá-la de longe. Em uma noite a viu com um vestido de seda branco, apoiada na sacada observando as estrelas. Pensou que seu coração sairia pela boca. Desde então, todas as noites, quando as luzes se apagavam, ele se escondia no jardim para vê-la de longe...

Syaoran: "Apaixonada?".

Sakura (Soltou outro sorriso triste): "Para você ver como são as coisas...(Deu um soquinho de leve no braço do amigo) "Princesas também têm sentimentos, sabia?".

Ele a trouxe mais para perto. Sua vontade era gritar, fugir dali, mas aproveitou seu momento com ela, sentindo sem perceber que tudo escorria por seus dedos. Naquela noite sabia que a veria na festa e de tão ansioso suas mãos suavam. Queria tanto estar perto dela que mal conseguia raciocinar. Sentia falta das longas conversas que tinham, do sorriso espontâneo toda vez que alguém brincava. Vestiu-se pensando nela, seguiu seu caminho pensando nela. Não esperava encontrar o Lorde de Anylaia no caminho e muito menos a filha dele, que fez questão de enroscar em seu braço e quase colocar tudo a perder. De manhã comprara um presente para a princesa, mas em seu coração fez a única coisa que poderia, iria ajuda-la, nem que isso lhe custasse o próprio coração.

Syaoran (Com a voz baqueada): "Talvez eu possa ajuda-la" (Riu tristemente): "Ainda temos até o final da noite, podemos encontrar esse rapaz e sei la! Obriga-lo a casar com você".

Sakura (Incrédula): "O que você está dizendo?".

Syaoran: "Estou dizendo que ajudo você".

Sakura (Desesperada): "Você não entende!".

Syaoran: "Como não?" (Sorriu): "É impossível existir alguém que não esteja apaixonado por você nesse reino".

Sakura (Sentida): "Syaoran para".

Syaoran: "Eu estou falando sério, vamos encontrar esse rapaz e-".

Sakura (Nervosa): "Eu não quero".

Syaoran: "Por que não?"

Sakura: "Porque eu amo você, droga!" (Suspirou colocando as mãos nas têmporas): "Esquece...Esquece que você ouviu isso".

Ela fez uma breve reverência e saiu apressada em direção a lagoa sagrada, seguida pelo guerreiro e acompanhada pelo olhar preocupado de seus pais.

Syaoran (Tentando alcança-la): "Sakura, espera!".

Sakura: "Volta para festa"

Syaoran: "Você quer parar de correr?" (Um pouco bravo) : "Eu quero conversar com você".

Sakura (Séria): "Eu sou sua princesa e ordeno que volte para a festa e me deixe em paz".

Ele respirou fundo. O certo seria obedecer, mas quem disse que a vida era certa? Encurtou a distância entre eles e a beijou apaixonadamente. Tocou nos cabelos cor de mel que brilhavam na luz da lua cheia. As lanternas brilhantes, soltadas todo ano para agradecer a fartura, criavam um clima mais romântico nos céus de Lynea. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele começou.

Syaoran: "Eu sempre amei você...sempre..todos os dia da minha vida você é a primeira coisa que eu penso ao acordar e a ultima coisa que eu penso ao me deitar...". (Fez uma pausa) : "Eu nunca tive coragem de te contar isso porque a ultima coisa que eu queria era perder sua amizade".

Sakura (Arregalando os olhos): "O-O que?".

Syaoran: "Eu amo você" (Riu) "Eu amo você, entendeu?".

Sakura: "Mas..co-como? Eu te vi com Maya e eu achei que-".

Syaoran: "Acho que vou ter que te dar outro beijo para te provar que estou falando sério".

E sem pensar duas vezes a abraçou e a beijou, agora mais solto. Aquilo parecia a coisa mais certa que existia no mundo. Tê-la assim em seus braços.

Sakura (Com os olhos brilhando): "Eu amo você Syaoran"

Syaoran: "Eu tenho uma coisa para te entregar"(Enfiou as mãos no bolso) : "É um presente que comprei hoje de manhã quando-" (Fez uma pausa): "Quando decidi que hoje seria a último dia que eu passaria sem ter você do meu lado".

Sakura (Sorrindo): "A vida nos surpreende tanto..."

Syaoran: "Abra, minha flor".

E com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que nunca, Sakura viu impressionada a borboleta de ouro branco com as asas de águas-marinhas finamente lapidadas, presa a um cordão cravejado de pérolas pequeninas azuis.

Sakura: "Xiao Lang! (Chamou-o da forma que só os seus pais o chamavam) "Que lindo... eu nunca imaginei ganhar algo tão lindo".

Syaoran (Aproximando-se dela): "É uma borboleta, porque significa eternidade".

**A mestra das cartas e o guerreiro que ainda flutuavam no mar de lembranças começaram a repetir as falas, como se tivessem realmente vivendo o momento. Os batimentos cardíacos se elevaram e Misuki começou a recitar um mantra.**

Syaoran: "E eu não aceito estar ao seu lado nada menos do que isso".

Sakura (Surpresa): "O que?"

Syaoran: "Casa comigo, Sakura.".(Abraçou-a novamente): "Casa comigo, minha flor".

Sakura (Rendida ao carinho): "Eu...".

Syaoran (Afagando os cabelos dela): "Não quero te forçar a nada, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de te perder"

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Ser sua esposa é o que eu mais quero Xiao Lang".

O beijo que deram fora avassalador e ao mesmo tempo tocante. Era um sim...Ele a teria para sempre consigo. Queria pular de alegria. Como alguém poderia ser tão feliz daquele jeito?

Kay (Os vendo aos beijos em frente a lagoa): "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Assustados, pararam o gesto pensando ser outra pessoa, mas ao notarem que era Kay relaxaram. Sakura correu até o amigo dando-lhe um abraço apertado, surpreendendo o rapaz, que travou.

Sakura (Afastando-se dele): "Você esta cheirando a bebida".

Kay: "Eu vi vocês dois aos beijos na lagoa..." (Com raiva) "O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

Sakura (Sorrindo): "Em breve seremos cunhados...Não é legal?".

Kay (Sentindo o pânico o corroer): "Co-Como assim?".

Syaoran (Um pouco sem graça): "Eu a pedi em casamento".

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados sentiu o mundo rodar. Casamento...Então eles já estavam juntos há um tempo? Um tempo quanto? Como assim casar? Sakura era dele, só dele...Havia perdido terreno para o idiota de seu irmão. Como fora tão cego? Era tão óbvio que os dois estavam apaixonados que se sentiu um estúpido.

Kay (Fora de controle): "VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ESTAR JUNTOS! NÃO PODEM".

Sakura (Assustada): "Kay, o que foi? Por que você esta reagindo assim?".

Kay (Apertando os braços delicados): "OLHA PRA MIM! VOCÊ ME AMA...E NAO A ELE". (Chacoalhando-a): "Isso não pode ser verdade...".

Sakura: "Você está me machucando".

Syaoran (Arrancando a princesa do irmão): "O que deu em você? Ta louco?".

O primogênito empurrou o irmão com força, que reagiu dando-lhe um soco no rosto. O nariz sangrava loucamente. Ajoelhou-se tentando estancar a hemorragia, mas o alcool o impedia de pensar direito.

Kay: "Você sempre quis TUDO o que era meu"(Os olhos escurecidos de raiva) "Você roubou o amor dos nossos pais... Você sempre ganha as lutas...Mas NÃO vai tirar Sakura de mim, escutou? NÃO VAI".

Syaoran (Nervoso): "Você está passando dos limites".

Desesperado Kay segurou as pernas de Sakura derrubando-a no chão, que gritou apavorada, obrigando Syaoran a deferir outro soco no irmão, que cada vez apertava a menina com mais força.

Kay: "Eu te amo, eu te amo...Você é minha, minha, minha".

Sakura (Gritando): "Eu ordeno que pare agora" (Falou bem perto dele) "Você não pode acusar o Syaoran de me tirar de você, porque eu NUNCA fui sua".

Kay (Cuspindo): "Isso é o que vamos ver" (Riu maldosamente): "Você irá se arrepender disso...".

Essa fora a gota dagua, o caçula levantou o irmão com uma só mão pressionando-o contra o carvalho. Ao ouvir a voz alterada da princesa, guardas começaram a brotar prontos para defendê-la. A cena seguinte os chocou.

Guarda1: "O que houve aqui?".

Guarda2: "Ha sangue nas roupas da princesa".

Sakura: "Kay ele..."(Olhou para o futuro cunhado): "Bebeu de mais".

Kay (Chorando): "Não bebi não" (Gritando): "A vida não me vale mais de nada".

Sakura (Com pena): "Levem-no com cuidado para o castelo e chame o medico real, ele irá ajuda-lo" (Olhou para Kay): "Vai ficar tudo bem, isso vai passar".

Kay (Desesperado): "Eu não quero ir para lugar nenhum sem você".

Sakura: "Façam um chá com ervas do campo para ele..."

E com dor no coração a princesa viu o primogénito do general chorar ao ser arrastado para longe. Olhou para o noivo e o viu com o olhar perdido, segurando a mão com a qual golpeara o irmão.

Syaoran: "Eu machuquei o meu irmão".

Sakura: "Para me proteger".

Syaoran (Sentido): "Eu o fiz sangrar" (Olhou para os céus) "Deus, eu machuquei sangue do meu próprio sangue".

A princesa abraçou o guerreiro com carinho.

Sakura: "O que acha que vai acontecer?".

Syaoran: "Eu não sei" (Beijou a testa dela) : "Eu não sei".

Foi a ultima vez que viram Kay em Lynea. Ele se tornou a desgraça da família não só por ter desertado, mas pela desonra que a bebida lhe causara. A princesa enviou mensageiros atrás do menino, mas eles nunca voltavam com respostas...E com o tempo, as notícias foram abafadas e tudo o que se pensavam era no majestoso casamento real.

Abençoados pelos monarcas, o reino e a sacerdotisa de Lynea, a princesa e o guerreiro casaram-se no templo sagrado, recebendo grandes honras. O casal entrou no altar acompanhado por Lila. Era tradição que noivo e noiva antes da consumação carnal, recebessem uma benção particular dentro da sala sagrada e longe de todos, mas diferente dos outros casais, aquele conheceria a verdade na noite de seu casamento.

Lila contou a história do dia do nascimento da princesa, despertando dentro dela o poder da chama do dragão adormecido há vinte e um anos dentro do coração da nobre. Com a espada dourada da justiça cortou superficialmente o pulso do guerreiro e o da princesa, cruzando o sangue dos dois. De agora em diante, ele não seria apenas seu marido, ele seria o guardião da chama, para sempre. A sacerdotisa entregou cartas mágicas para a princesa e disse que com elas, ela poderia se proteger.

Lila: "Toda vez que a chama estiver em perigo, haverá um criador de cartas que irá protegê-la".

**Tomoyo sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto. Era por isso que sua prima não conseguia esquecer Li. Eles se amavam há milênios atrás. Estavam conectados por juramento e sangue. Esse era o motivo desse amor avassalador... Como se apaga um amor assim?**

Havia anoitecido em Lynea, e apenas as velas iluminavam o quarto do jovem casal. Sakura, com as túnicas nupciais, aguardava a chegada do marido aos aposentos. Ele estava conversando com o seu pai. Ao ouvir a porta abrir sentiu seu coração pular. O guerreiro a olhou com tanto amor, que era impossível não se sentir tocada por isso. O nervosismo nítido no ar.

Syaoran (Encantado): "Você está linda".

Sakura (Encabulada): "Estou ansiosa...".

Ele a tomou pelos braços e colocou-a sentada na cama, pegando a vasilha com oleo de rosas e água para seguir a tradição. Tomou os pés delicados e despejou o liquido sagrado olhando-a apaixonadamente.

Syaoran: "Deus do povo de Lyena" (Começou a orar): "O que eu peço é que eu posso ser um marido correto. Que os meus olhos não se desviem para os lados... e que as minhas atitudes possam sempre alegrar o coração da minha esposa.

Beijou-lhes os pés. As pernas... e numa noite mágica se entregaram um outro para todo sempre.

Passara-se três anos desde o casamento, príncipe e princesa aprendiam juntos os afazeres reais e guiavam o povo com ordem e decência e o amor que tinham um pelo outro apenas crescia. Tudo estava perfeito em Lynea até que Ming, filho de Yang, resolveu se vingar da morte do pai e com um exercito de sombras, invadiu a terra sagrada numa noite de inverno.

Ainda tão jovem, a princesa fora obrigada a lutar uma guerra sangrenta e ver seus pais morrerem pela espada vingativa de Yang. Suja pelo sangue de milhares, a princesa defendia as terras nórdicas com a própria vida. Nada se encaixava direito naquele contexto. havia um mistério mal resolvido. Como Ming soube como entrar no castelo, se ele era protegido por magia? Havia algo muito errado nessa história. Havia um traidor entre eles e não se surpreenderam ao encontrar Kay.

Sakura (Com sangue no canto boca): "Como pôde? Você cresceu comigo...Meus pais te tratavam iguais a mim...Como pôde nos trair desse jeito?".

Kay : "Eu vendi a minha alma para as trevas para ter você e é isso que eu vim fazer" (Riu) "Busca-la pessoalmente afinal, pessoa desalmada não tem sentimento".

Bastou dizer isso e o corpo do rapaz foi transformado em uma cobra gigante aterrorizando os soldados da terra sagrada. XiaoLang lutou contra o irmão, uma luta sangrenta e cheia de dor, jamais imaginou passar por isso, mas não teve escolha. Precisava proteger sua esposa, sua princesa...

Kay: "Eu vou matar você Syaoran".

Syaoran: "Não faça isso irmão" (Triste): "Não quero lutar com você".

Kay: "Não precisa lutar" (Riu): "Apenas deixe-me matá-lo".

Eles lutaram fortemente enquanto Sakura socorria alguns feridos. Quase vomitou ao ver o corpo do sogro despedaçado daquela maneira. Tentou ser forte, queria ser capaz de ajudar o seu povo. Foi quando a chama do dragão despertou dentro dela fazendo-a flutuar. Suas roupas, antes uma armadura de ferro foram transformadas em seda da mais pura qualidade, semi-transparente. Sua espada transformara-se em um cetro mágico. Começou a ler os nomes das cartas, recitando uma por uma vendo um ataque em massa ser produzido contra Kay, que caiu em cima de Ming, matando o imperador por asfixia.

Kay revidou jogando espinhos venenosos na direção da princesa, espinhos esses que a matariam em segundos se Syaoran não tivesse recebido o ataque no lugar dela.E foi com a maior dor do universo que Sakura viu seu reino queimar ao mesmo tempo em que os espinhos de Kay atravessavam o abdomem de seu marido. Ela gritou desesperada, correndo até ele...

Sakura: "Xiao Lang...Xiao Lang por favor..." (Viu sangue escorrer pela boca do rapaz) "Fala comigo meu amor...por favor".

Syaoran (Abrindo um sorriso fraco): "Você precisa ser forte...".

Sakura: "Eu não quero, eu não me importo...(Olhando em volta só via destruição) Por favor...Não me deixa".

Syaoran: "Se algum dia, se em alguma era eu voltar a viver na terra...(Tocou o rosto delicado) tenha certeza de que esse homem sempre, não importa o que aconteça, sempre...amará vo..você".

Foram as ultimas palavras de seu amado marido. Sakura surtou, seu choro fora tão alto que ecoou pelas cordilheiras, despertando o poder supremo da chama do dragão, e com a espada de seu marido, atacou o monstro...Mas parecia insuficiente. Foi então que a borboleta que Syaoran lhe dera começou a brilhar e unir-se ao seu cetro poderoso, que agora era capaz de canalizar sua energia e transferir na forma de ataque. Entre as asas, encaixou a espada do marido e atacou Kay, chamando o poder de todas as cartas criadas por Lila. Kay foi atingido em cheio no coração. As sombras que o haviam dominado gritaram na presença da Luz e se dissiparam para os confins do universo, sendo encerradas para sempre no limbo.

A princesa se aproximou do corpo do marido e depositou um beijo, percebendo que o rosto dele ainda estava quente. E com uma coragem que jamais pensou em ter, clamou pelas forças que regiam o universo, chorando.

Sakura (Levantando o centro): "Por favor...Me deem forças."

E olhando para o abismo, abraçou o corpo do guerreiro e jogou-se para a morte. Lynea havia desaparecido, juntamente com a chama. A alma dos dois, agora entrelaçadas renasceriam quando o mal voltasse a atacar o mundo. Um amor tão forte como as tradições do universo.

O chinês e a mestra das cartas foram depositados no mármore novamente. Caíram em sono profundo,e com a magia da afaga, Eriol os levou para suas respectivas camas. Quando acordassem tiram muitas coisas para resolver.

Continua...


End file.
